Turnabout Summer
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Hawaii... A place full of happiness, and a place where Dimentio713 was able to get Planet Insania to, for some awkward reason... However, when Dimentio713 gets accused for murder, someone comes to defend the half-insane kid...Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: Turnabout Summer**

* * *

><p><strong>June 21<strong>**st, 5:00 ****p.m.**

**Honolulu Airport**

**Terminal 7**

"AH! The sounds of the ocean call to me!" Dimentio exclaimed excitedly. He was carrying a large grin, and was ready to finally relax after...doing absolutely nothing… Oh, and finding out the dark truth about Mecha.

Steel came stretching his arms, "Well…you booked a hotel, right?"

Dimentio grinned, "Let me just say, I put it on someone's tab." He grinned as he stepped outside looked over and saw Dimentia, Fawful, Saire, Akira, ShadowDJ, Xemnas1992, Steve the Hollow, Jerry the Shinigami, Kits, Madness Abe, Lunatic121, Ally, BKFood and Cooly McAwesome coming towards him.

Akira groaned as she straightened her backpack, "Can we get the luggage now? I'm feeling sleepy…"

Jerry groaned, "I'm just gonna stay at the hotel… I'm not good in the sun."

Cooly screamed in Kits face, "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! BEING IN HAWAII IS AWESOME MAN!"

Kits simply pushed the skater away, "How long do I have to put up with him? And Dimentio…why is he in the same room as me?"

Dimentio sighed, "I…kinda ran out of people to stuff rooms in…and I don't want to put a girl in a guy room."

BKFood looked around, "Where's the beer?" He was promptly answered by slap from Dimentio

"Oh just shut up you idiot." Dimentio plainly said.

Ally looked at Dimentio in confusion, "Why do you hurt him?"

"One: He's an idiot. Two: He gets drunk often. Three: He's an idiot. Four: He'll probably never do anything in his stupid life…" Dimentio answered for her.

Ally blinked, "Oh."

Steel looked around, "By the way, where's Sarge?"

Dimentia sighed, "Heard he was coming from underground…"

Sarge then popped out, "Took a while…had to take a submarine from the B.U.G."

Looney blinked, "Why did I install that thing?"

Sarge replied, "Because you didn't, I did. I got the supplies after Dimentio's birthday."

Dimentio looked at Steel, all the while, Steel blinked, "Um… You do realize that you already got your revenge…"

* * *

><p><strong>June 21st, 5:30 p.m.<strong>

**Honolulu Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby**

Dimentia yawned as she sat down on the couch, "So, Akira… What do you think about the Hawaii?"

Akira growled as she looked at the stage, "One day… I will be on that stage."

Dimentia then sighed, "I think that's reserved for luau coming some time soon…" She grabbed a schedule, "Let's see… There's a luau at seven o'clock."

Akira grabbed it, "Let me see that!" She skimmed over it and growled as she threw it on the ground, "I'm not here."

Fawful came near her, "Don't worry, you'll get the stage one day." He smiled as Akira punched him.

"Shut up," She walked away and Fawful groaned.

"Why am I so attracted to her?" He wondered out loud.

Dimentio came back, "Alright guys… I have our room keys!" He gave the room keys to the respective people who deserved them… "By the way, has anybody seen Rook?"

"I'm right here…" Rook walked up to them, "I take it I'm having a room to myself?"

Dimentio blinked, "Rook, where did you come from?"

Rook sighed, "I'm not really sure… Anyhow, since we're in Hawaii…"

_Smells Like Nirvana_

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" Cooly screamed, and interrupted Rook, "I got a total RADICAL idea!"

Steel looked annoyed, "What is it, Cooly?"

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!"

Everybody in the room promptly did a face-palm.

"…To…the beach…" Dimentio said, clearly confused, "I already asked for the bellboy to put our luggage in our room…though we should get our swimwear…"

* * *

><p><strong>June 21<strong>**th****, 5:35 p.m.**

**Honolulu Gatewater Hotel**

**Beach**

Dimentio sighed as he leaned into the beach chair, he put on some sunglasses and decided to watch everybody.

"Dang it!" Dimentia kicked her sand castle, "I'm TRYING to make the best sand castle there ever was!"

Saire looked at Dimentia's direction, "Aren't you a bit OLD to make a sand castle?"

"Yeah!" She then pointed at Saire, "BUT! I'm trying to make it by my psychic and 'demonic' hand powers!" She placed her purple hand on the ground and they immediately started to gather sand.

Saire blinked, "Okay…"

ShadowDJ looked around, "Hey… Where's Steel?"

"Here!" Steel ran toward the group, "Sorry I'm late… I had business to take care of…"

DJ looked confused, "Really? You didn't get anything out…"

Steel grinned, "Hey! I was busy with a lot of stuff, okay!"

Then suddenly, Xem ran as he got out a surfboard, "Whoo-hoo!" He splashed got into the water and Dimentia's sand castle was destroyed.

Dimentia grinned and looked at Xem who just got out of the water, "MIND SNAP!"

Xem fainted on the spot and Dimentio looked at Dimentia and sighed, "Always violent, aren't ya, Dimentia?"

Dimentia grinned, "Want one too?"

Dimentio froze up on spot, "NO SIR!"

Dimentia crossed her arms, "Good." She had won their argument.

Steel watched them, "What now?"

Dimentio grinned, "I…really don't know…"

Abe looked at the time, "Hey! The sun's going down!"

Dimentio smiled as the sun went down, "Alright, I'll be going back to my room, see you guys later!"

Little did they know, that as soon the next day came, they would put into a whirlwind…of law...

* * *

><p><strong>Dimentio713's POV<strong>

**Date: June 22**

**Time: 10:30 am**

**Area: Lobby…I think**

I blinked, "Wha…wha... What happened? My head…" I looked around, "Where am I?"

"Excuse me pal…" A green coated man came to me, what was up with him? He looked pretty angry. I mean, even I wouldn't be THAT mad, "Is this your name?" He handed me a paper.

I stared at the paper in shock, "Wh…wh…WHAT THE HECK!" There was my name…in blood! "**DIMENTIO713,**" it said and I blinked, "Yeah… I'm Dimentio713… Why is there…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt a cold piece of metal (or what it felt like) around my wrists.

"Alright pal, I'm taking you in for some questioning," The man lifted me up and we walked toward a room.

_(What have I gotten myself into?),_ I thought to myself as we walked toward a room.

**Date: June 22 **

**Time: 1:35 pm**

**Area: Wright & Co. Offices**

**(Time for our main protagonist to take the stage)**

My name's Phoenix Wright, I'm 24 and a defense attorney. Recently, I took a case officially called The State vs. Engarde, where I got my first 'Guilty' verdict, thankfully, he really WAS guilty. It's been 4 months since my last case and soon I'll be getting a new case…in Hawaii…

I was sitting down at my desk, doing some paper work with Maya Fey, my assistant. Maya Fey is my closest friend and companion, we've been doing a lot of cases together and she was kidnapped by Shelly De Killer 4 months ago, and as the name implies, he's an assassin thankfully, she didn't die and I think that he's looking forward to when Matt Engarde is released from prison…but enough exposition, I should tell you what happened.

Like I said before, I was working on some paperwork, when a jester…person… just appeared into the office… Like just came out of nowhere!

"Hello? Is this the office of Phoenix Wright?" He asked, after all his voice was distinctly male.

"Yup!" Maya grinned as she extended her hand toward him, "I'm Maya Fey, a spirit medium, and that's Phoenix, or Nick as I call him…"

"Maya!" I exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing?" I looked at the person and asked, "Um…where'd you come from?"

He had a smile and said, "That's not important, what's important is that you should take a case for one of my students. His name is Dimentio713 and his trial is in one day, enough time for you two to pack."

"Wait! I can't take a trial out of the blue! I have to do paperwork…and…" I then realized something, "Wait…you said pack?"

He nodded, "Correct, Mr. Wright, pack… He's in Hawaii and is specifically requesting a lawyer… Also, Ms. Fey, I've heard about the Kurain Channeling Technique, very interesting stuff… Do you mind if you bring along your cousin?"

She nodded, "Okay! So…where are we going?"

"MAYA!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing?" I sighed as I looked at the person, "Listen… I don't know if I can take your case," The person looked down, "but I will, I believe in my client's innocence, but I pursue the truth, Mr…"

He piped as he stated"My name is Dimentio, but you may call me Dimentio-sensei. Now then, you two better start packing, and Maya, I'd suggest that you get your little cousin!" He smiled and walked out the door, "Oh, and don't worry about airfare or hotel, I have a plan for you three…and also, meet me at the Gatewater Hotel" He said while walking out

_(Huh, so we won't be taking the airplane…then what am we gonna go in?)_

"Okay Nick! Let's go!" The ever energetic Maya exclaimed while pulling me out of the door.

"Um…Maya, I don't live at the Kurain Village…" I said.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed, "See you soon Nick!"

I watched as she walked off to her apartment, but me? I decided to do some investigating on my new "client," walking home with my laptop in tow, I felt someone watching me…as if, it wanted something…

**Date: ? **

**Time: ?**

**Place: ?**

Naturally, I watched the hapless organic going to his house, _(Will he be the lawyer to him?)_ I asked myself, _(There is no need… I must convince him to get a 'Not Guilty…' now.)_

I walked back to a room and blew up.

**And that ends the first chapter, it seems to me that Turnabout Summer will be probably one of the fics I'll be working along side Maskwitness Reviews, please note that in the future chapters, there's a spoiler…but hey, considering that it's kinda obvious because of the Dimentio and Linkara characters parallel (i.e.: BKFood-90's Kid, Akira-Harvey Finevoice, Dimentia713-Iron Liz, Dimentio713-Linkara, DAL 9000-Pollo…) and to be honest, there's a bit more personality to Mechamentio713 and Mechakara, and a real reason for trying to kill Dimentio…and not a pure hatred for everybody or something…**

**Anyhow, oh no! Dimentio is being questioned by GUMSHOE! Oh well, it's time for an extra scene…**

Dimentio looked at Gumshoe, who was warming up a cup of instant ramen, "Okay, pal. So do remember what happened?"

Dimentio blinked, "Is that instant ramen noodles?"

Gumshoe growled, "HEY! IT'S MINE, PAL! THIS IS HOW MUCH I CAN AFFORD!" He grinned, "I'm just on vacation!"

Dimentio blinked, "Vacation? But isn't instant noodles cheap?"

"They did a trade-off, pal!" He laughed, "Anyhow, it's not really a vacation…" He looked down, "But… I need to ask you some questions! You're the one who's the biggest suspect after all!"

Dimentio blinked, "There has to be a competent lawyer somewhere…"

And so, Dimentio713 has arrested due to decisive witness testimony and decisive evidence. After all, the weapon could only be summoned by him and put into the detention center… He'll need a lawyer soon.

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's time for another extra scene!<strong>

Dimentia grinned as she got into the pool, "This is the life..." As she relaxed, she noticed something swimming towards her, "What the?" She looked around and saw nothing, "Must be my imagination..." Truth was, she was scared, but she wouldn't let something weird throw her off her swimming habits!

Immediately, the figure came again, she looked at the thing and saw...a shark...

Dimentia blinked and groaned, "Looks like there's no cops..." She immediately punched the shark and it...exploded, "Okay, time to go." She got out of the pool and started to stretch and put on a towel.

Fawful and Abe blinked. "So shark attacks don't work against Dimentia?" Abe asked.

Fawful nodded, "Let's go before she catches us!"

However, Dimentia grinned as she stopped the two in their tracks, "Don't pull anything like that again..." She glared at the two, "You got that?"

The two nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

Dimentia smiled, "Great! Now, I'm going to my room!" She walked toward her room, but saw a shocking sight...

_(Tape in the form of a man? Blood? What is this?)_

Somebody a part of the police looked at Dimentia, "Ma'am, please come with us for questioning, we're asking all the people in the hotel about the murder."

Dimentia blinked, "Murder? That's...weird..."

* * *

><p><strong>And I guess that's it! Anyhow, look forward to the next chapter! <strong>

**Phoenix: So I take it that we'll be investigating?**

**Yup! **

**Maya: Can't wait to be in Hawaii!**

**Pearl: And especially since Mystic Maya will be with her "special someone!"**

**Phoenix and Maya: Pearl!**


	2. Investigation, Day 1, Part 1

**June 23, 10:15 AM**

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Dimentio-sensei's room**

I walked up to the hotel doors, _(Okay Phoenix… Let's get this show on the road.) _I sighed and looked at Maya and Pearls, "You guys ready?"

"I'm ready Mr. Nick! I can't believe it, we're going to Hawaii… I heard about it from Mystic Maya… She said that it's full of beaches and sun…"

Maya grinned, "That's right Pearly! It'll be a great place to be go to! If only Nick has enough money to buy a couple of tickets for us." She grinned while pointing at me.

I sighed, "Maya, for one thing, it's not a vacation… It's a job…" I walked toward to the clown, who was apparently drinking a cup of tea, "Okay, Mr. Dimentio…"

He smiled at me and motioned for us to sit down, "Thank you, Mr. Wright." He placed his cup down, "I believe we have much to talk about…" He looked around, "However, we must go up to my room, we can't talk much here. People are likely to notice my looks…" He got up and left his cup of tea behind.

The four of us went up to his floor and he smiled as he motioned us out, "Now, then… I believe that I should tell you about what I think…" He sat down on his bed and looked at us, "As you know, my student is being accused for murder, and I know that he hasn't killed any one this time."

_(This time?)_

"He's half-insane…and kinda weird…" He continued explaining.

"Wait…this time?" Maya asked him.

"Well, he has killed Gadhafi, Hitler, Saddam Hussein, and Osama bin Laden in an alternate timeline to compensate for them dying by another's hand…" Dimentio-sensei told me.

"Has he been tried for that?" I asked him.

"Well, to be honest, we're not here to talk about that, now are we." He smiled a pleasant smile, "Besides, it was known as an act of war in that timeline…" He said, "But that's not the point, the point being is that he is being accused of a murder that he didn't do…and the fact that he asked you…"

"So he asked me to defend him?" I asked him, he nodded and I sighed, "Well, I did the paper work; all he has to do is have him and his guardian sign it."

Dimentio-sensei nodded as he signed the paper, "So, are you ready to go to Hawaii?"

We all looked confused, "How?"

He just grinned, "I loved saying this…with MAGIC!"

**June 23, 8:30 AM**

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby**

I saw a box appear around me and started to panic, (_What the… WHY AM I IN A BOX?) _and in just a flash, I was in front of a hotel, _(What…just happened?) _

I took in my surroundings and looked around, _(Wait…where's Maya and Pearls!)_

"That was fun!" Maya exclaimed. I blinked and sighed.

"Fun? That was odd…"

"Nick, don't be such a party-pooper!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm not a party-pooper!" I exclaimed.

"Mr. Nick!" I turned around to see Pearls, "Um… Where are we?"

"HEY PAL! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"OH SHUT UP YOU DUMBCAKE!" A…not-so-familiar voice yelled out in anger.

"This is a crime scene! People like you should be out in the swimming in the pool!"

I looked at Maya who seemed…confused, "Nick, what should we do?" She asked me.

_Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth – Dick Gumshoe ~ I Can Do It When It Counts, Pal! _

Or

_Gumshoe's Theme_

I sighed, "I think Gumshoe is here…" I said sadly, now Gumshoe is often…somewhat, reliable…but I can TOTALLY destroy is testimony…a LOT of times, and he often doesn't really do so well in his job…

I went inside to see, of course, Detective Gumshoe and a very "goth" looking girl arguing with each other.

"SWIMMING IN THE POOL! THAT'S NOT ME! I WANT TO SEE THE FREAKING CRIME SCENE!" The goth girl exclaimed.

Gumshoe sighed, "Alright pal…" He looked down and walked off.

_(Same old Gumshoe)_

I looked at the girl, "Excuse me?"

The girl looked at me with an amusing look, "Think I'm goth don't you?"

I blinked as I looked over her clothes once more, sure she had a BLACK t-shirt, but other than that, it was pretty bright…and there was no make-up as I looked at her. Her hair was black, but dyed pink…but most of all, she had a pretty dark tan…and a mask.

"Hi!" Maya exclaimed, "I'm Maya and this is Pearly." She motioned over at Pearls, "And the old man, his name is Nick!"

I sweatdropped, "Maya…" I looked at the girl, "I'm sorry for my friends, my name is Phoenix Wright."

"Wright, got it. Name's Dimentia713, don't ask about why I have a number in my name, I just do, alright!" She looked at me, "Anyhow, I don't know why you're here, but me? Well, I'm trying to look for some stuff that proves Dimentio713 innocent…"

"You mean evidence?" Maya asked.

"Evidence, stuff, I don't really care…" She looked around, "So, shall we get started?" She grinned at me, "Or not?"

"Actually… I'll just go to the detective, I have some questions for him…" She looked at me funny, she put her hands up and shrugged.

"Fine by me," She said as she walked off and got out her iPod and started to listen to it.

"…A very apathetic one, I'll say." Maya noted, she then looked at Gumshoe, "Hi Gumshoe!"

"Oh hey pal! What are you doing here?" Gumshoe asked us, "Because…you see…this is a crime scene…"

"Actually…we're investigating," I told Gumshoe, "So that's why we're here…"

"Oh! You guys are!" He smiled at the three of us, "That's great!"

"Hi Mr. Scruffy Detective!" Pearls said to Gumshoe.

"Oh!" Gumshoe exclaimed, "Hi…um…"

"I'm Pearl Fey! Remember!" She told Gumshoe, "So anyways…what's with the woman there?"

"Her? Well…she's actually the defendant's girlfriend…" Gumshoe said, "Well…that's what she told me…"

"Anyways, Detective Gumshoe… Who exactly is the defendant anyways?" I asked the good detective.

"A kid who goes by the name of Dimentio713, it's kinda shocking really. Though considering his interesting background, well pal… He's going to be REALLY in hot water…" He noted, "And he's part of a group of people who like to review things, he sometimes goes by the name of 'The Maskwitness Reviewer.'"

"I see… So what exactly does he review?" I asked Gumshoe.

Gumshoe grinned a goofy smile and said only one word, "Anime."

"I see…"

"Is it possible that he can review The Steel Samurai?" Maya asked the detective.

Gumshoe shrugged, "I'm not sure… That's something that you'll have to ask him himself. Anyways, I'm gonna let you have the Autopsy Report…" He came close to me, "Just keep it a secret, okay?"

"Reminds me of that line said from that monster in that one game…" Dimentia mumbled under her breath as she walked toward me, "So…are you ready to investigate or what?"

"Um… Can we first go to our client?" I asked her.

Dimentia shrugged, "Fine by me!" She exclaimed, "Besides…I need to punish Dimentio too…"

_I hope she's just joking…_ I thought to myself.

**8:50 AM**

**Detention Center**

_Detention Center ~ The Guard's Elegy_

"Geez…" I commented, "It's like I've been here already…" I looked at the guard and at the camera, "In fact…it's practically the same…"

Dimentia sighed, "Where the heck is he?"

"I'M HERE!" A new voice exclaimed.

_What I'm Made Of _

A young boy with glasses and a white t-shirt that apparently had a Gecko dressed up as a Hawaiian on it, he looked tanned and had something around his neck. Not only that, he had a smile on his face…

"Are you Dimentio713?" I asked him.

The boy nodded, "Yup!" He grinned as looked at me, "Name's Dimentio713." He then looked behind me, "Hi...Dimentia…" He said nervously, "Um… How do I say this without her Mind Snapping me…" He said to himself.

"I can hear you." Dimentia said, deadpan, "Anyways, I'll take care of you later… Mr .Wright is probably gonna be asking you some questions…"

"Oh right!" Dimentio exclaimed, "Sensei did say he got me an attorney…" He grinned, "Fire away!"

"So… What exactly happened?" I asked.

"I...have NO idea!" He exclaimed with excitement, "But…I think I have…amnesia…"

_(Great… My client has amnesia…)_

"However, when I woke up… I asked the police if I can go to my room for a bit, I needed to find my mask." His face darkened after he said that, "That mask is important… I need it."

"Wait, why do you need your mask?" I asked him.

"Simple," Dimentia stated, "If someone who isn't supposed to wear the mask wears it… They either go insane in my case...and die."

"Or spontaneously combust in my case." Dimentio told me.

"Gee… That sounds like that would suck." Maya said.

"Um… Ms. Dimentia." Pearls said, "What does 'spontaneously combust' mean?"

"Yeah… What does that mean?" Maya said.

"Spontaneously combust means that they catch on fire randomly." I told them, _(I agree… That DOES sound bad)_

"It's a defense mechanism you see… It makes me feel bad that happens to those poor people…" Dimentio said, sadly, "And I DON'T want people to get hurt." He then grinned a goofy smile, "So… PLEASE!" He exclaimed to me, "I NEED TO KEEP THE INNOCENT PEOPLE SAFE!"

_(Since when did I become a person who fetches masks that could probably kill people?)_

Dimentia nodded, "Yeah… Anyways, do you mind telling Mr. Wright about the murder… Well, as much as you know?"

Dimentio grinned, "Alright! I'll give as much information as I know!"

Maya looked at me, "Alright Nick! Let's go mask hunting!" Maya and Pearls ran outside.

"HEY! BE CAREFUL YOU TWO! I KNOW I'M ONLY 15, BUT STILL, IT'S NOT SAFE!" Dimentia exclaimed, running after them.

I looked at Dimentio, who was smiling, "Aren't you gonna follow your friends, Mr. Wright? Also, I wish you the best of luck! Just don't put on that mask, alright?" He smiled and leaned in his chair.

_(I guess this case has just turned into a mask hunt… Well, it's only for awhile anyways… I should get going though.)_

And with that thought, I left the Detention Center.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geez… I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! REALLY! Don't worry though, you'll see more chapters soon okay? Anyways, expect to see more chapter, but it's during band season… I'll do my best! Also, I don't know the time change between Hawaii and California, but then again... Who cares about the time frame in the Ace Attorney games? **


	3. Investigation, Day 1, Part 2

**Gatewater Hotel **

**Lobby**

**9:15 a.m.**

_(As I came back to the hotel, I found Dimentia snooping around, and Pearls was going with Maya to the elevator, with our luggage)_

_Turnabout Sisters 2001_

"Nick!" Maya exclaimed, "Pearly and I are going to drop off the luggage. We'll meet back with you later. We're gonna see the sights too! See ya later Nick!"

Pearls waved back at me, "Bye Mr. Nick!"

"You guys sure you'll be okay? I mean, there are strange people out there." I told the two of them.

Maya nodded, "Don't worry Nick. Besides, I'll be okay. I know how to take care of myself. Sides, I'll call you in case anything happens. It WON'T be like the Engarde case. Okay Nick?" She hugged me and ran off.

"So..." Dimentia said, "How long have you known Maya?" She asked, "She seems to be like your little sister."

"Ever since her sister died."

"How?" She asked me.

"Murder." I said, remembering that day, "She was killed by a man named Redd White and she was accused for it. Maya. However, I defended her and our bond has become like that of a brother and a sister... Do you know about the Kurain Channeling Technique?"

"Yup!" She told me, "Sensei told us about it. It's supposed to let a dead person possess the channeler's body. I'm reminds of one of my friends, he has the spirit of a dead warrior in his sword!" She looked at me and grinned, "We should really get to finding Dimentio's Mask. Who knows what'll happen if we don't find it!"

_(That's something I DON'T want to see happen)_

**Gatewater Hotel **

**Dimentio713's Room **

**9:30 a.m.**

As soon as we came in, I saw a computer, "Hey, what's this?" I asked.

Dimentia grinned, "That's DAL. What's up with him, he should be online... Dang it, Fawful and Dimentio are such procrastinators..." She sighed as she went over there and turned it on, "Wait... He's been turned on since yesterday! Didn't see him then, but I think that it was after we went to the beach..." She turned the computer on and sighed, "We might as well ask why he has been turned off since yesterday."

_DAL 9000 ~ Robot who Protects (Missile~ A Courageous Little Animal)_

"Man..." A ball that had a blue eye that had brightened up said, "It feels like I've been off for who knows how long..." He sounded a bit like a preteen…but wiser beyond his years.

"You have." Dimentia deadpanned, "Do you remember why you were turned off?"

"Huh," The ball looked at me, "Who are you?" He then noticed Dimentia, "OH MORNING DIMENTIA! …Sorry…"

"My first question is... WHAT ARE YOU!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm DAL!" DAL said, "And before you ask," He motioned toward the computer, "That's where I can recharge my battery."

"But the question still remains... WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!" I said, still in shock.

"A robot." He told me, "A pretty advanced robot."

_(Okay... A robot... I feel very shocked)_

"Don't worry Mr. Wright." Dimentia assured me, "It'll be alright, it's not like he's going to kill you or anything, he's almost human."

_(Since when did humans become small balls?)_

"So...what does DAL stand for?" I asked.

"Demented Artificial Lazybum... At least that's what it used to stand for... I was actually was created for protecting people I know." He sighed as he looked up, "It feels SO good helping out people..."

"So why were turned off?" I asked DAL.

"Um... Cause I needed to sleep."

I saw chains rattle around him and saw a familiar lock over him

_(A Psyche-Lock! So he's lying...but he's a robot... Do robots have souls?)_

I looked at the Magatama, "It's been awhile since I used this..." I said to myself, "TAKE THAT!"

_Psyche-Lock 2007_

"DAL, I know that you're saying lies..." I started to say.

"What are you talking about?" As his eye started to move around.

"Because..."

_(I don't have any evidence, do I? I should probably investigate further) _

I exited the Psyche-Lock "mode" and looked at Dimentia.

"So... Should we go back to finding the mask?" I asked her, "I mean, DAL's probably not gonna help us..."

"Yeah... DAL, you sure that you probably aren't telling the truth, but just do what you need to do." Dimentia said.

DAL nodded, "Okay... TIME TO EAT!"

_(HOW CAN HE EAT!)_

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby**

**9:40 A.M.**

"Well... We didn't find anything other than a strange robot..."

_(And Psyche-Locks)_

"What are Psyche-Locks?" Dimentia asked me.

_(Wait! How is she asking me that? I'm only thinking that!)_

"Anyways, I guess we should still find Dimentio713's mask..." Dimentia noted, she looked around and saw a stepladder.

"Oh hey, it's a ladder." Dimentia said, "Very interesting invention... Not that I use it often..."

"Actually, it's called a 'step-ladder'" I told Dimentia, I personally believe it's called a step-ladder, not a simple ladder.

Dimentia shrugged, "What? A ladder has specific categories? Who cares about those categories! It doesn't even matter! A ladder can be called anything wishes one wants to call it!"

_(Geez... Is she always like this? Also, I feel like I had this conversation before...but with Maya) _

"Anyways Mr. Wright, that's what I don't care about... I found something there while you were thinking..." She showed me a black on one side and white on the other, it had a mouth and bright yellow eyes.

"What's that?" I asked Dimentia.

"This is Dimentio's mask." Dimentia told me, "Good thing we found this when we did. Otherwise, Dimentio would have TWO murders under his belt."

"Right..."

**Dimentia took Dimentio713's mask**

_(Okay, now that we found the mask, I guess we can go back to the Detention Center)_

"HOLD IT!" Dimentia exclaimed, "Don't we have to look for things OTHER than Dimentio's mask? Granted we might need to use it later...BUT we need to look for more evidence!"

_(Wait... Is she reading my MIND!)_

_"Duh."_ I heard Dimentia in my head, _"Yeah... __I __guess __I __forgot __to __tell __you __that __I __can __read __minds..."_

"Wait what!" I exclaimed, "So...you can read minds!"

"Oh that's right! I guess I forgot to tell you Mr. Wright... I know! We should look in the security room! Dimentio can wait! He'll understand why we're doing this!"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, but Dimentia simply ran ahead of me. Sighing I followed her to the security room.

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Security Room**

**9:55 a.m.**

_(We came into the room, but apparently, there was somebody already there.)_

"Hey!" Dimentia exclaimed as she tapped someone on the back, "Who are ya?"

The person turned around, he had black hair and black rimmed glasses. He had a smirk on his face and had a purple Kool-Aid t-shirt, "Oh Dimentia!" He exclaimed.

_Tohokari-Steel~ "Movies Face My Judgement" (Steel Samurai's Theme)_

"Steel!" Dimentia exclaimed, "What are ya doing here! I half expected to see you some place else!" She had a grin on her face, "Oh! Mr. Wright! This is another member of Planet Insania and a friend of ours! Tohokari-Steel!" She said to me.

"Wait... You never told me what Planet Insania was..." I told Dimentia.

"Planet Insania is a group of critics." Steel told me, "I'm Tohokari-Steel, but you can call me Steel. I'm the host of Outta the DVD, where movies face my judgement. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wright." He said as he gave his hand to me.

"Likewise, Steel." I looked at him, "So...what are you doing here anyways?" I asked him.

"Oh! I was looking at videos! I asked the staff if I can check for anything."

_(No Psyche-Locks... Well, I guess it'll be okay...)_

"Anyways, can I watch a video?" Dimentia said, "There might be something that can help Dimentio!"

"Hm... Let me look..." Steel pressed a button, "Huh... There doesn't seem to be any of the crime scene! ...Sorry Dimentia."

"Actually, I wanted to see Dimentio's room." Dimentia said, looking at Steel a tad bit mad.

"Oh... Let me check..." Steel said.

_(Wait... I just realized something... This guy isn't even trained to do this... I think I know why they're called Planet Insania...)_

"Ah! Here we go!" He said as the video played.

_PW: AA Logic and Trick_

The recording of Dimentio713's room played out. The video camera had a pretty large viewing space, but we mainly focused on Dimentio713...who was talking to DAL!

_"DAL, __I'm __gonna __have __to __turn __you __off." _The voice was apparently Dimentio! What exactly happened that night?

_"Why?"_DAL asked.

_"I found something shocking when I was going up in the elevator... A note."_

DAL nodded, _"And __you __need __to __turn __me __off __so __that __Fawful __won't __ask __me __why __Dimentio __isn't __here."_

Dimentio nodded, _"Yeah, __if __anybody __asks __why __you __were __turned __off, __tell __them __false __info... __I'm __worried __for __Dimentia... __This __might __be __too __much __for __her __by __herself...and remember __what __happed __when __Mecha __attacked... I'm scared she might get hurt again... I know she did the best to help me out...but still..."_

DAL nodded as Dimentio typed in a code and went outside and the recording ended after that.

"So that's what happened..." I said to myself, "Steel, can you get me this recording?"

He shrugged, "Okay."

**Steel gave you a copy of Room Recording 1**

"Hm..."

_(With this, I can break DAL's Psyche Lock.)_

_"You still haven't told me what a Psyche-Lock is, Mr. Wright..."_

_(Do you always do this?)_

_"Only __on __certain __occasions..."_ She "said" as she just looked at me in a joking manner.

"Um..." Steel looked at us, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing concerning you..." Dimentia said, looking at Steel, "Sorry, but we're busy Steel... See ya!" So she grabbed me by my hair and pulled me away.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" I exclaimed as she pulled me away.

_(...This girl is kinda messed up... No she is REALLY messed up)_

**Gatewater Hotel **

**Dimentio713's Room**

_(Geez, Dimentia pulled me for who knows how long...and when she got tired, she pulled me by her psychic powers... Why am I with her again)_

_"Simple, __I __forced __my __way __into __here!" _Dimentia exclaimed.

_(Anyways, when we got to Dimentio's room... I noticed that Dimentia was pretty mad...at herself)_

"DANG IT! I forgot that I told DAL to go eat!" She exclaimed as she sighed, "Well, I guess I should look for where DAL is..." She walked away.

"HEY! Wait for me!" I exclaimed.

**Gatewater Hotel **

**Lobby**

**10:15 a.m.**

"Oh hey!" Dimentia exclaimed, "It's DAL..." She groaned as she faceplammed herself, "DAL!"

DAL jumped up and blinked, "Oh..."

_DAL 9000 ~ The Robot Who Protects (Missile ~ A Courageous Little Animal)_

"Oh! Dimentia! Phoenix Wright! How are you doing?" DAL exclaimed.

"We're good." Dimentia said.

_(You wanted to see what a Psyche-Lock is Dimentia?)_

_"Alright..."_

"Alright then... **TAKE****THAT!**" I saw chains and a Psyche-Lock once more.

_Psyche-Lock 2007_

_(Let's do this...)_

"Whoa! What is that!" Dimentia exclaimed.

"What's what?" DAL asked.

"It's a Psyche-Lock." I told Dimentia, "It's a lock that hides the truth..."

"A Psyche-What?" DAL asked.

Dimentia blinked as she nodded, "Alright then..."

"Normally, I'm the only person able to see it...but you have psychic powers, right?"

_"Yeah... I think I understand..." _

She looked at me, _"This __is __really __new, __y'know."_

"Alright." I looked at DAL and told him, "That's not the point DAL. I think you know why you were turned off..."

DAL looked around, "I told you... It's because I was tired..."

"Then explain this!" I took out the recording, "I'm sure if you watch this, and because you to do a whole bunch of interesting things, you'll find out quickly!" I exclaimed as DAL blinked.

"Um... What if it's fake?"

"It was in the security room." I deadpanned, "And was being recorded..."

DAL sighed as he looked away, "It was supposed to be a secret..." His Psyche-Lock broke as the chains satrted to leave my sight of view.

**Unlock Successful **

"I'm sure you already saw the video..." DAL said as he sighed, "There's a lot of things that I'd like to know to...but I heard Dimentio lost his memory so it'll be difficult..."

Dimentia looked DAL, "Where's the note Dimentio had?"

DAL sighed, "I don't know..." DAL's eye started to go down, "I hope he'll be okay..."

"Don't worry... We'll find it...and help Dimentio..." Dimentia told told, smiling at DAL, "Just remember, you'll be okay."

_(Wow... She really IS human...)_

"Let's go Mr. Wright! Let's find that piece of paper!" Dimentia smiled and walked to the elevator.

_(Really human.)_

**Gatewater Hotel**

**My Room**

**10:25 a.m.**

"..." I looked around, "That's strange... Where's Maya and Pearls?"

"I dunno... I see your luggage... Maybe they're just out..." Dimentia said as he sighed, "Should we look for something else? Like the note? Besides, you should call them."

"Right..."

_(It still makes me concerned...)_

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby**

"DAL's not here...but it looks like somebody's going to the pool..." Dimentia grinned a toothy smile, "Let's follow him or her."

_(For some odd reason... She seems to be really excited... Wonder who that is...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 done! Told you I'll finish it soon! Anyways, in case you didn't know, the italics either mean Phoenix's thoughts or the music that should be playing.<strong>

**Dimentia: Wait... Why don't I have one?**

**You do! But since you're Nick's assistant, I'll have your theme be played later.**

**Dimentia: When?**

**Sometime soon! Do you like Planet Wisp (The Modern Remix at least) from Sonic Generations as your theme? It fits you, you like to relax, but at the same time be really mad...**

**Dimentia: I guess… **

**Alright, this is her theme name: Dimentia713 ~ "I'm Not Goth! I'm A Psychic Tsundere!"**

**Also, I forgot to do the Court Record, last chapter...so here it is!**

**Dimentia: Wow... (thinks) _Idiot_. Also, there was a running gag somewhere in this chapter... If you've ever played ANY of the Ace Attorney games, or watched YouTube videos, you'll get the joke.**

**Anyways, to note, I combined chapter 3 and 4 because both were pretty short by themselves… So, why not combine them! I mean, I made 8 pages! So expect a larger amount next time alright? **

**Court Record**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Room Recording1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

**People**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials.

Pearl Fey: Maya's cousin. She has strong spiritual powers.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. A certain case forced her into...temporary retirement... She will always help me out in a pinch. Why? Because death doesn't matter to the Fey family

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania...


	4. Investigation, Day 1, Part 3

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Pool**

**10:30 a.m.**

"Okay! Where the heck is that woman!" Dimentia exclaimed.

"How do you she is a girl?" I asked Dimentia.

"Woman's intuition! ...And the fact she has blue hair... Why didn't I notice that?" Dimentia said, "Oh! It's Saire!"

_Saire-Naoriva ~ Artistic License to Freedom (Gackt ~ Redemption [Instrumental])_

"Oh! Dimentia...and some guy with something on his head..." A blue haired girl said. She had green eyes and a t-shirt, of course. She had a slight mischievous grin on her face, but a interesting thing to her position... She seemed to be a bit concerned...but I had another thing on my hand.

_(Um... That's my hair...)_

"Anyways, I'm Saire-Naoriva, but you can call me Saire!" She exclaimed.

_(She looks like a Victoria if you ask me... Nah, more like a Vikki...)_

"Anyways, I need to go somewhere... If you have any questions, can you make it quick?" She asked me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Police Station." She told us.

"Um..." Dimentia looked at Saire, "Did you get in trouble in the law? I know when you and Dimentio meet up with each other... Things happen that cause me to pay bail."

_(Wait... WHAT!)_

"Nope... Actually, I saw something very interesting..." Saire said.

"Are you...a witness?" I asked her.

"I guess..." Saire said, "They told me not to say anything..."

"Great..."

_(Well... I guess I should ask how she knows Dimentia and Dimentio...)_

"So...you know each other?" I asked the two of them.

Dimentia nodded, "Yeah. You see Saire helps out Steel with Outta the DVD! And we sometimes talk with each other every now and then... Plus she came to Dimentio's birthday with the other PI members and fought against him in Pokemon! Though she believes that Dimentio's victory on his birthday was a fluke... It was."

Saire nodded, "Yup. I gave him that one...and made some artwork of him cross-dressing as Hatsune Miku!" She smiled and laughed, "Anyways, I'm an artist! And I have to go to the police station now... I think the police investigating this case will probably want me there early..."

Suddenly, Dimentia seemed to get a revelation, "Crud! I just remembered that we need to return Dimentio's mask!" Dimentia exclaimed, "Saire, we'll see you at the trial, okay?"

_(And you forgot about the mask until now?)_

Saire nodded, "Okay, bye guys!"

She left as Dimentia looked at me, "Let's return Dimentio's mask, shall we?"

I nodded, "Alright..."

_(I don't know how to make a case with only like two pieces of evidence...)_

Dimentia grinned, "Let's look for that note, shall we?"

_(And she's reading my mind again...)_

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

**11:00 a.m.**

_(We asked the guard for Dimentio... The guard seemed a tad bit...disturbed... He said that the kid was wearing something strange...)_

_Dimentio713 ~ The Boy Who Keeps Smiling (What I'm Made Of) _

"Really Dimentio?" Dimentia said.

Dimentio apparently was very bored...or became disturbed... He had a blue hat and a skirt...with a cape behind him.

"Hey, I felt like crossdressing..." Dimentio explained, "I get bored easily, I mean I don't have my Konata costume...and Akira would KILL me if she saw me wear her outfit."

_(Why do I feel like this outfit will be important later on in my life?)_

"Anyways, we found your mask Dimentio..." Dimentia said, annoyed, "Oh! Show Mr. Wright what your mask can do!" She said, cheerful.

"Alright!" Dimentio exclaimed.

_(...Please be safe... I mean... What if you die?)_

Dimentio put on his mask and grinned, fire surrounded him and he became a monkey with a flaming tail and the aforementioned mask, "I'm Dimentio713, well, I already introduced myself, but this is one of my forms... You see, with this mask, I can transform into this! I'm practically a super-human! Though I haven't used it in awhile... I guess when you review animation for so long, you forget stuff easily."

_(Reminds me of that game with a demon mask...and some green kid... What was it called? Tales of Delsa: Wicked Mask? No... That's not it...)_

Dimentio grinned, "So, where'd you get it? My room, no doubt!"

"...Actually Dimentio..." Dimentia started to say, "...We found it in the lobby... I don't know how it got there...but it did..."

Dimentio fell silent, "Really? That's where you got it? I don't remember anything from the minute I got on the elevator...to yesterday morning..."

_(Should I show him that video?)_

_"You should,"_ Dimentia told me, _"Maybe it'll jog his memory..."_

_(Right...)_

"Dimentio." He looked at me, "We were able to get this..." I showed him the recording of his room.

Dimentio looked at it, "Wait... Can I see it?"

_(So we all watched it together...and Dimentio nodded)_

"I see... That part... It came back to me... You see Dimentia, I found this note somewhere... Here."

**Dimentio gave Dimentia a note**

"It says that I have to be in the lobby, the hour before the murder... I don't remember it still...but I think I can... Also, you should talk to that detective guy... Gumshoe I think he was called... Anyways, he found something interesting..."

"Really, what is it?" I asked him.

"Some note that has my name on it... It doesn't really help the other side's case though... Might wanna ask about it y'know," Dimetio said nodding, he took off his mask and became his normal self, "I'm counting on you Mr. Wright!"

The guard called to him, "Are you done? The defendant must change his clothes..."

_(I agree, his clothes seem really odd... Then again, he's a part of a group called "Planet Insania"...This case couldn't get weirder...)_

Dimentio nodded, "Alright, bye Mr. Wright!" As he walked off, I swear he said something along the lines of: 'Wow, that rhymed!'

Dimentia sighed, "Alright Mr. Wright, here's the note. Like Dimentio said, it's pretty much the same thing that that he told us."

"Alright." The two of us went off and looked for Gumshoe.

**Gatewater Hotel **

**Hallway**

**3:00 p.m.**

Detective Gumshoe was apparently talking to somebody on the phone, his back was turned too..."Alright sir. I'll pick you up now." Gumshoe turned around, "Oh hey pal!"

_Detective Gumshoe ~ I Can Do It When It Counts, Pal!_

"Hello Detective." I said, "Who were you just talking too?"

"Sorry pal, it's a surprise!" He said, with a straight face, "You'll find out tomorrow!"

Dimentia looked at Gumshoe, "Hmm... Detective Gumshoe, right? I have a question for you..."

"Yeah pal?"

"Was there anything at the crime scene?" I asked him.

"A bit to late to ask me that, pal...but there's something that I really don't understand..." Gumshoe said.

"You mean that note, huh?" I asked the detective.

"You mean the one with the defendant's name? Huh pal?" Detective Gumshoe said.

"That's right! I see from your eyes that you REALLY think that we wouldn't know what's on that note! It's Dimentio's name...isn't it..."

Detective Gumshoe sadly nodded, "I'm not sure to be honest... It actually seems suspicious to me pal. I mean the only other evidence that proved his guilt was also circumstantial... The murder weapon..."

"And what WAS the weapon?" I asked him.

Gumshoe looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Oh no! I need to get going! See you later, pal!"

"Wait!" However Detective Gumshoe was already gone... "Great... Now what?"

Dimentia grinned, "Don't worry Mr. Wright, I found that note! He dropped it on his way to wherever he was going!" She showed me the note, "Says Dimentio713... I don't really believe he killed anybody! This is obviously fake! The victim didn't know Dimentio's name!"

**Note put into Court Record**

_(__What Dimentia is saying seems right... I know I can believe her... More importantly, I trust my client... Despite him acting weird, Dimentio seems to be nice and kinda innocent, as in he acts innocent and young... I don't really know if it's an act or not though...)_

"Looking at the bright side of things... The only times when he 'angsts' is during reviews... He's actually one of the most positive people I've met...and sometime the most sarcastic...but he knows when he should and shouldn't be..."

"An attorney fights for the innocent... The people who can't fight for themselves..." I said, "I know he didn't do it."

Sadly, the minute I said that, I didn't know what to think of my client. After all, someone called my phone... His voice was recognizable... It was similar to that of Dimentio, with a metallic tone to it...

"Are you... Phoenix Wright?" He asked me.

"Yes... Um, who are you?" I asked the voice.

"Mr. Wright... I'm sorry...but it's for their safety!" The character exclaimed, "You must win that trial... For if you don't..."

"Who's safety? Why should I win the trial if Dimentio713's not innocent! "

"Nick!" That voice! That was...

"Mr. Nick!" Wait was that...

"MAYA! PEARLS!" I yelled into my phone, "Who are you!"

"I'm Mechamentio713...and know this... This trial? It won't be easy... I won't harm them... Finish the trial, bring the true murderer to justice. That's all I'm asking of you. If you do that, they will be safe! It's my job to protect!"

Who was this guy? I needed to know!

_(This case... It's like the Engarde case... I need to talk to Dimentio!)_

"All I'm asking is that you find the true murderer and fight for what is right. That's all I'm asking Mr. Wright. Know this, this case will be more confusing than you know! I'll explain to Ms. Maya and Ms. Pearl Fey soon... We need to hide." There was a brief silence, I could only hear Maya and Pearls panicking, "I'll give you a hint. The two of us know why. Mr. Wright, be safe."

Just like that, Mechamentio hung up.

"...I...I...I need to go somewhere..."

Dimentia nodded, "I'll be okay by myself, good luck Mr. Wright." She left.

_(...I don't know...)_

I spent a couple of hours lying down in my bed, what could I do? Trust...that's what a defense lawyer and a client need...

_(I trust my client...but I need to make sure...)_

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Center**

**9:30 p.m.**

_(I went to the Detention Center and held my Magatama and asked for Dimentio)_

_PW:AA- Detention Center - The Guard's Elegy _

"Dimentio. I need to ask you a question." I told the young critic, right now he was wearing his normal clothes and he looked at me, slightly confused.

"Why?" He asked me, "I mean... I don't quite understand..."

"Dimentio... Do you really don't know what happened during that murder? The murder of Nyht Mam Ajer?"

"I don't... I don't even know who he is!" Dimentio told me, "If I did kill him... I...I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."

"I see..."

_(Is it true? I don't see any Psyche-Locks...)_

"Dimentio... I need to know something, do you know who Mechamentio is?"

Instantly, I heard the familiar sound of chains and locks. It should've been obvious...

_(Psyche-Locks... Four of them...)_

_Psyche-Lock 2007_

"..." Dimentio didn't answer, but I could hear him talking to himself, _"Why..."_

"Dimentio, please tell me all you know about Mechamentio... I need to know!" I pleaded him, "Dimentio, please..."

**"TAKE THAT!"** The sound of Psyche-Locks filled the air and Dimentio remained silent.

"Dimentio, please tell me! What do you know about Mechamentio!"

"How is he even related to the case! I sure as heck don't know!" Dimentio yelled.

"He called me awhile back!" I exclaimed, presenting my phone and my, thankfully, recorded conversatioon with him. The first Psyche-Lock broke as Dimentio blinked.

"Do you have any proof Mr. Wright?" Dimentio asked me, "Even if he's related to the case, I don't know Mecha!"

**"TAKE THAT!" **I yelled, showing him the video, "You called Mechamentio 'Mecha' in the video! That's your nickname for him, isn't it?"

"Alright, say that video means I know Mecha...but I would NEVER know his true identity!" Dimentio reasoned out.

_(His true identity?)_

"You mean who he really is...right?"

Dimentio nodded, "Yeah."

_(Who could Mecha __**really**__ be? ...I think I have a gut feeling...)_

"He's DAL 9000, isn't he? But how can THAT be? I just met DAL?" I told Dimentio.

Another Psyche-Lock broke as Dimentio sighed, "He's DAL from a different universe... I don't know much about it though..."

"Why are you keeping this a secret?" I asked Dimentio, the last two Psyche-Locks still being held up, "Is it because...you love Dimentia? Because...you want to protect her?"

"It was a couple of days back." The last two Psyche-Locks broke, the unlock was successful, why did Dimentio keep this a secret?

"I met Mecha and fought him after a certain review... I needed to keep Steel safe. After that, he challenged me again...and I was pretty much ready! However, Dimentia rushed in, trying to protect me..." Dimentio took a pause, as he started to think, "Mecha hurt her, but she was able to help me out afterwards. She gave me a power-up and I was able to fight Mecha... A turnabout..."

"I see..." I finally understood why, "Look, you have to help me Dimentio... Mecha knows who really killed Mr. Ajer. Dimentio, I'll fight my hardest to get you aquitted, alright?"

Dimentio nodded, "Okay Mr. Wright."

_(This case became more complicated...but I now understand Dimentio... At least, what he needs. I do my best to get the real murderer, for everyone's sake!)_

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ (Jingle) It Doesn't End Here_

_Save?_

Yes or No

**You can save any time by pressing START**

**Court Record**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

**People**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha.

Pearl Fey: Maya's cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania...

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Steel's and Dimentio's friend. Most likely a witness.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! Man! Anyways, the trials up next everyone and I'm looking forward to it! Well, see you guys next time on Turnabout Summer! <strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What? You want more? Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_Phoenix: Dimentio's trial is coming up and it's up to me to prove his innocence...and find the true murderer... I don't know much about Mecha, but apparently, the Judge is the same in my trials. Alright Wright, calm yourself! _


	5. Trial, Day 1, Part 1

**District Court**

**Lobby**

**June 23rd, 8:30 a.m.**

_PW:AA: Courtroom Louge_

_(Alright, Phoenix, you've done this before... All you have to do is get Dimentio a "Not Guilty" verdict...and he doesn't know he killed the victim. Plus, he only knows he went downstairs... I'm in trouble...)_

"Mr. Wright!" Dimentia exclaimed, running in the lobby.

_(Alright... There's Dimentia...)_

_"What? Missed me?" _Dimentia asked, _"So... Where's Dimentio?"_

"I'm here..." Dimentio said, "Hey Mr. Wright..."

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Dimentia asked, "You seem glum... Is everything alright?"

"Well..." Dimentio said, "I found out that Mecha is involved... I'm nervous."

"..." Dimentia remained silent, "I've been meaning to ask you something Dimentio..." She finally said, "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me..." She looked very depressed, "You..." Sighing, she looked off into a distance.

"I just remember that I didn't want you to get hurt Dimentia..." Dimentio admitted.

"I guess..." She said, "But it still begs the question... What happened..."

"We're hopefully going to find out during the trial..." I told them.

_(These guys are almost as old as Ema... I wonder if they're old enough to handle a trial... They're pretty much minors and yet Dimentio's okay with being in jail? I guess it's time for the trial though...)_

These were my thoughts as were called into the courtroom. I was nervous, I had no Fey nearby me... I didn't know if I would get a vision of Mia. All I knew was to believe in the truth. Alright Phoenix...charge!

**District Court**

**Courtroom #3**

**9:00 a.m.**

_PW: JFA: Trial_

I entered the courtroom, ready to do the best I could...to fight for TRUTH. However, let's just say...I wasn't expecting to see a familiar face...

"Your Honor?" I said, sweating profusely, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mr. Wright!" The Judge said, "I didn't expect to see you here!"

_(Me too Your Honor, me too...)_

This was the Judge, he is often in charge of most of the trials I've been it...but...he's in Hawaii...

"Your Honor... What are you doing here?" I said, CLEARLY confused, "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Mr. Wright! Are you implying that I'm too old! I might be old, but I can still judge!" He exclaimed.

"No... I meant... Shouldn't you be in California?" I said, afraid of a penalty...BEFORE the trial even starts!

"Oh! Well Mr. Wright, I was called here to oversee this trial." The Judge said, "Mr. Wright, you should have clarified!"

_"Yeah! Mr. Wright!" _I noticed a figure go next to me, _"Clarify!"_

_Dimentia713 ~ Psychic Tsundere (Planet Wisp, Modern Remix: Sonic Generations)_

Apparently Dimentia decided to appear next to me from nowhere...

"WHAT!"

"Hey, I'm psychic and I have magic." She said, shrugging, "Do I have to explain it?"

"...It would be nice..." I said, utterly confused, "I mean...YOU JUST APPEARED FROM NOWHERE!"

"We're on a time limit, Mr. Wright. Let's just finish this up." Dimentia said.

_(Why did I take this case? I wonder what's worse, the fact I'm trapped on this island or the fact my client has amnesia...or is it that I have to get the true killer...)_

The Judge started to say, "Anyways, we should talk later Mr. Wright, right now we should get this trial started. Right now, this is the trial against Dimentio713, he has been charged for killing Nyht Mam Ajer. Is the prosecution ready?"

There was nobody in the prosecutor seat. Apparently nobody was standing there.

_(Wow... I might actually win this case...)_

"I see..." said the Judge, "The prosecution is not here... I guess I have to announce my verdict now."

_(I'm either really lucky...or I'm going to see something happen in...3. 2.)_

**"OBJECTION!" **A refined voice shouted out. It was a familiar voice, a voice I heard a few months ago. That voice belonged to...

"Holy pineapple! It's Miles Edgeworth!" Dimentia yelled, "I've heard of him! He's amazing!"

_(Great, my co-counsel is a fan of Edgeworth. )_

_Miles Edgeworth ~ The Great Revival_

"The prosecution is ready." Miles Edgeworth said cooly. Now Edgeworth was a childhood friend of mine since third grade. However, he left my school awhile back. His father, a defense attorney, died in an infamous case called DL-6. Years later, I met him again, a prosecutor. Specifically, a "demon prosecutor." He was raised by a man called von Karma, even after that case... I felt an aura of evil affecting him. He affected everyone involved in that case... Not to mention, he killed Edgeworth's father... I met him again during the Engarde case. Apparently, he claimed to have killed himself a few months after the conclusion of DL-6, but he didn't... Anyways, here I am once more and there he was.

"Edgeworth? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"To prosecute this case and find the truth behind this case," He told me, "I hope you are too, Wright."

"Yeah..."

_(I guess this is who Gumshoe was picking up...)_

"Very well, I shall ask again. Is the prosecution ready?" The Judge said.

Edgeworth nodded, "Yes, the prosecution is ready."

"Is the defense ready?" The Judge said.

Nodding, I answered, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Very well then, the prosecution may make his opening statement." The Judge told us.

"Yes Your Honor." Edgeworth said, "Around 7 a.m., the defendant was found in the Gatewater Hotel in Honolulu, he was also arrested around that time too. The arrest in question was because he was found in the same area as the victim, Nyht Mam Ajer. There is also evidence against him too, the weapon he often uses was found on his person and his name was found on a piece of paper... It was in blood."

The Judge nodded, "I see..."

"Added with the fact the weapon in question is his usual choice of arms and he can only give it to people he trusts, the chances of him being the killer has been enhanced and according to the autopsy report, Mr. Ajer was stabbed multiple times by the same sword." Edgeworth slammed his desk, "However, the evidence pointing to Dimentio713 are all conclusive. His weapon could be easily replicated. Added with the fact that he always wields his weapon, there is only a chance that Dimentio713 committed the murder of Mr. Ajer."

The Judge nodded, "I see... Is the weapon here today?"

"The defendant let us took as many photos as we needed and we also made a replica." Edgeworth explained.

"I see..." The Judge said, "And is the replica here today?"

Edgeworth nodded, "Yes." He said, showing a sword with a blue hilt and various jewels, "His weapon can only be held by him and people he trusts... So we only could only make a replica."

"Very well, this will been added to the court record." The Judge said, "Um... What is this weapon's name?"

"The Purity Sword." Dimentia713 said.

"I must say Miss, I noticed that you are on the defense's side of the courtroom... Do you like it?" The Judge asked.

"Eh, it's alright... Actually it would be nice if I was on the other side of the court room. You know, see something new."

_(Dimentia REALLY likes Edgeworth, huh?)_

"_Of course! He's totally awesome!" _Dimentia replied.

_(At least you're not like Oldbag...)_

**Replica of The Purity Sword has been added to the Court Record.**

"May I call the detective in charge of this case?" Edgeworth said.

The Judge nodded, "Very well then."

So Gumshoe came up to the witness stand, as per usual.

_(He's going to be the detective of all of my cases, isn't he? Even in my last case...)_

"Witness, name and occupation." Edgeworth told Gumshoe.

"Detective Gumshoe sir! I'm in charge of this case!"

"Please tell us all of the information you have gotten in your investigation."

"All right then."

**Witness Testimony **

**Our Investigation**

_PW: Cross-Examination 2001_

1. Well, I was called to Hawaii because the Chief wanted for me to investigate a tip we got from an anonymous source.

2. So I came to a hotel and I found out that someone had died.

3. I arrested the defendant based on his weapon and a paper with his name on it.

4. In our investigation, we found only his weapon.

5. Based off of some witnesses and the murder weapon, the defendant is the killer

The Judge nodded, "I see, the defense may start his cross-examination."

I nodded, "Yes Your Honor."

_"Okay. We can destroy this guy's testimony easily..." _Dimentia713 snarked in her, and apparently my, head.

_(I guess his investigation wasn't amazing...)_

_PW: Cross-Examination 2001_

**Cross Examination **

1. Well, I was called to Hawaii because the Chief wanted for me to investigate a tip we got from an anonymous source.

**HOLD IT!**

"Detective Gumshoe. What did you think of this 'anonymous' source?" I asked.

"Well, I'd say it sounded...worried... Strangely it asked for me...and also said that I should find mainly his weapon."

"I see..."

_(An anonymous source? Asking for GUMSHOE! Who is this guy?)_

2. So I came to a hotel and I found out that someone had died.

**"HOLD IT!**" I exclaimed, "What did you think when someone died!"

"Well... I thought that...it was normal actually... I mean, I've had murder cases often, so it felt normal to me." Gumshoe chuckled after he said.

"I see, so what did you do next?"

3. I arrested the defendant based on his weapon and a paper with his name on it.

**"HOLD IT! **...Why would you arrest someone on such flimsy evidence?" I asked**. **

"Well, the defendant told me that he was one of the few people who had that sword. According to him, the other person who had the sword... He is almost an exact clone of him."

I slammed my hand on my desk, "If there was a clone... HOW DO WE NOT KNOW HE'S NOT KILLER!" I yelled.

"Well... He said that he doesn't know where his 'clone' is... In fact, it sounds kinda left field to me..."

"The detective has a point..." Edgeworth said, "A clone of the defendant sounds... To be frank, stupid."

I looked at Dimentia who looked at Dimentio.

_(What is she thinking?)_

She didn't seem to want me to know as her mind was silent, only looking at Dimentio... However, she had various facial expressions... I couldn't tell what she was doing, so I returned to my attention to Gumshoe's testimony.

4. In our investigation, we found only his weapon.

_(This is it! A flaw in the testimony!)_

**"OBJECTION!" **I yelled, "Gumshoe... I'm shocked that you missed this crucial piece of evidence!" I presented Dimentio's profile to the court.

_UMVC3 ~ Phoenix Wright Theme_

"What do you mean pal? That's just the defendant!"

"Your Honor, I'd like to present the defendant's mask if he would permit me too."

"Perfectly fine with it." Dimentio said, nodding.

"Dimentio713, have you been hiding this crucial piece of evidence to the court?" The Judge asked harshly.

Dimentio went up to the stand, "I just kept it on me..." He said, "Plus is it really that crucial? I kinda don't know..."

"As far as we know, there's a possibility that your mask might show the way to the truth..." I explained, "Anyways, I found it in lobby."

**Dimentio713's Mask added back to Court Record**

Edgeworth slammed his desk, "Despite this piece of evidence showing the incompetence of Gumshoe. That said that he was at the lobby... The defendant has no alibi." Edgeworth said.

_(Darn it!)_

"Mr. Wright! Your client is in serious trouble now! Unless you have anything that explains this flaw... Dimentio713 has no alibi!"

_"We. Are. Screwed." _Dimentia thought.

_(I have to agree with you on that...)_

_"Great... What's next on your plan Mr. Wright?" _Dimentia asked.

_(Um...)_

_"You have nothing, do you..."_

_(Right now, I need to stall for time...)_

"Good luck..." Dimentia said, _"You'll need it."_

I slammed my desk,"Your Honor! The fact that the murder weapon is also his weapon of choice... We still don't know what time the mask got off Dimentio's person! In fact, we don't know what time he even was in the lobby! If we don't know that, then how can Dimentio be guilty!"

"Simple." Edgeworth said, "Wright, we have a witness here, a witness that will explain this gap in logic."

_(Wow. Edgeworth is helping me out.)_

_"Why did sensei ask for you?" _Dimentia asked me.

A familiar face took the stand, they had glasses and a purple t-shirt. My eyes widened along and Dimentia looked shocked.

"Witness, your name and occupation please." Edgeworth said.

_Tohokari-Steel~ "Movies Face My Judgement!" (Steel Samurai's Theme)_

"Tohokari-Steel. I'm a part of Planet Insania and movies face my judgement." Steel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Court Record:<strong>

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha.

Pearl Fey: Maya's cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... He's apparently is testifying against his fellow Planet Insania member.

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Steel's and Dimentio's friend. Most likely a witness.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! At first I was going to have Saire take the stand BUT I felt that it'll be more interesting and unexpected if Steel took the stand! ...And plot reasons too. Don't worry, you'll see Saire! <strong>

**Anyways, I think it's time for an omake!**

* * *

><p><strong>INSANIA CHANNEL!<strong>

_Lucky Channel Theme_

"Hello fellow Planet Insania members! It's time for Insania Channel!" Akira exclaimed, "With me today is Fawful212! My boyfriend!"

"Yup! Today we're going to look at the various characters in Turnabout Summer!"

"I can't believe it..." Akira said, now depressed, "Of all the people in Planet Insania... I'm one of the only people in this freaking group that won't have a huge role in this." She started to pick her nails, "Moronic."

"Actually, besides Steel, Dimentio, Dimentia, DAL, Saire, and Cooly... The rest of Planet Insania is gonna be in the omakes." Fawful reasoned.

"This isn't an omake Fawful! This is just a way for the author to give us screen time, dang it!"

"It's true." Steve said, walking by, carrying a prosecutor's badge.

"You foolish monster! How dare you foolishly take my badge, you fool!" A silver-haired woman in elegant clothing appeared...with a whip.

She started to whip Steve, "Fine! Here's your badge back!" Steve the Hollow exclaimed.

Akira and Fawful watched the scene in utter confusion, "Oh, looks like time's up everybody! Bye-ni!" Akira exclaimed.

"But we haven't even..."

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Turnabout Summer!<em>

_Okay! Dimentia713 here to update you guys on what's gonna happen! Let's see, Mr. Wright seems to be destroying Steel's testimony...and it sounds like Steel's lying too... What's up with Steel... He's acting shady... What are you doing Steel? Find out next time!_


	6. Trial, Day 1, Part 2

**District Court**

**Courtroom #3**

**10: 00 a.m.**

I looked at Tohokari-Steel, blinking in shock. I was about to say something before,

"Steel! What are you doing here!" Dimentia exclaimed surprised, "Shouldn't you... I dunno...be doing something?"

"Tohokari-Steel, correct?" The Judge said, "I must say, you can possibly have a chance to be like me! You judge movies, I judge the guilty!"

_(There's a distinct difference your Honor...)_

"I'm actually the host of this internet review series called Outta the DVD... It's kinda a far cry from the courtroom."

"Oh, right!" The Judge exclaimed.

_(Wow your Honor...)_

_"How old is this guy?" _Dimentia asked me...and as per usual, she asked me in her head.

_(I'm not sure actually.)_

"It's odd actually." Dimentia said, talking for once, "Why didn't Steel tell us he was testifying?"

"Look, I'm not to sure Dimentia...but this can help us." I explained to her.

"I guess..." She said.

"Tohokari-Steel... Can you please testify about what you saw?" Edgeworth asked.

"Um... Why? I mean, granted I AM on the witness stand...but I really don't get this whole courtroom thingy." Steel explained, "But I guess I should tell you guys about what I saw."

"Very well then." The Judge said, "Tohokari-Steel, please testify as to what you saw that night."

**Witness Testimony**

_PW: AA Examination: Moderate 2001_

What I Saw

1. Let's see... I was up pretty late that night.

2. I decided to glance over to the lobby and saw a shocking sight!

3. Dimentio713 was there!

4. I watched as he stabbed a person with his Purity Sword!

5. After that, I blacked out and woke up in my bed.

"You...blacked out?" I asked Steel.

"Yeah." He told me.

_(Please be more detailed!)_

"I can call my verdict with this testimony." The Judge noted, raising his gavel

**"OBJECTION!" **

My eyes widened as Edgeworth yelled at the same time as I did. His finger pointed at Steel too.

"Your Honor. While it is possible that Steel could be telling the truth... He might not be at the same time."

The Judge nodded, "Very well then. The defense may cross-examine the witness."

"Thank you, Your Honor." I said.

**Cross-Examination **

What I Saw

1. Let's see... I was up pretty late that night.

**HOLD IT!**

"Why were you up late that night?" I asked him.

"What type of question is that?" Steel asked me.

"Um..." I looked at Steel, "It could help us..." I looked at Steel, embarrassed and scratching my hair.

Dimentia's face met her head, "Mr. Wright. You fail. Badly."

_(Yeah, thanks. I needed that)_

I waited for her to speak, but she just looked at me funny.

Steel looked at me, "Anyways..."

2. I decided to glance over to the lobby and saw a shocking sight!

**HOLD IT!**

"Steel, why would that sight be shocking?"

"I'll explain it soon..." Steel said, annoyed.

_(I'm not getting anywhere with this questioning... Am I?)_

3. Dimentio713 was there!

**HOLD IT!**

"Why would Dimentio713 be there!" I asked Steel.

"Can I continue?" Steel asked, looking annoyed

"Uh... Sorry..."

_"Can you please keep your mouth shut?" _Dimentia asked.

_(...I want to say something, but she'll know it.)_

4. I watched as he stabbed a person with his Purity Sword!

**HOLD IT!**

"How many times was the victim stabbed?" I asked.

"I couldn't see... It was kinda dark, but I would say...two times."

"Where?" I asked.

"In the chest."

_(Just like the Autopsy said.)_

5. After that, I blacked out and woke up in my bed.

**HOLD IT!**

"And...I have another question. What caused you to black out?"

"...I...I forgot." Steel said.

"So, how is that possible! You 'blacked' out, is there a reason for you to have blacked out?"

"I was in shock?"

**"OBJECTION!" **Edgeworth told me, "If someone found you on the floor... That means that," Edgeworth slammed his desk, "you should have been someone else's bed. So...how'd you wake up in your own bed?"

"I guess a hotel worker found me?"

"All the hotel workers were in the higher floors." Edgeworth explained, "Except for Nyht Mam Ajer."

"Oh..."

_(I wonder what's wrong with Steel. He's been acting funny... I think there's something interesting in the testimony now)_

1. Let's see... I was up pretty late that night.

**HOLD IT!**

"Was it really dark that time? Or was it full of light?"

"It was still dark." Steel explained.

"Steel," I said, "I think you're lying."

"What do you mean?" Steel asked me.

"You were in the security room," I started to read off a paper and tapped, "which doesn't make sense. Unless...what time did you wake up?"

"9:40..." He explained to me, "Um... It took fifteen minutes to get to the security room."

"Steel... I just want to know the truth. Tell me why you also glanced to where Dimentio was at!"

"Um... Your Honor! This is crazy!" Steel said, "He's nitpicking at the details!"

"Despite this not being normal protocol... Mr. Wright was able to find murderers using this method." Edgeworth explained, "He was able to save me that way."

_(Thank you Edgeworth.)_

"..." Dimentia looked at Steel, "I think there's something wrong... Mr. Wright, I'm worried for Steel."

"I am too." I told her, "So Steel... Why did you glance at the area?"

"I'll tell you! And let me tell you, I didn't do anything except see Dimentio."

"Would it bother you if you testify Mr. Steel?" Edgeworth asked the movie critic

"A bit...but alright then." Steel said.

_(Something's up...and I WILL find it!)_

**Witness Testimony**

_PW:AA Cross-Examination Allegro_

Why I Glanced At Dimentio

1. I don't know what's the big problem!

2. Yeah, I glanced at Dimentio, so what?

3. Does that make me a killer all of the sudden?

"Steel, we're only trying to find the truth...and why did you put words in Mr. Wright's mouth? He's only looking for the truth in this case." Dimentia explained, "Can you tell us?"

"..." Steel remained steely silent.

"..." I looked at Steel, remaining silent.

_(...What am I doing?)_

**Cross-Examination **

1. I don't know what's the big problem!

**HOLD IT!**

"Nobody glances at a murder and doesn't attempt to stop it!" I exclaimed.

"It's not like I could! I was a couple of stories high!" Steel reasoned.

_"Coming from a samurai..."_ Dimentia thought, _"Guy was able to defeat Iron."_

_(Who's Iron?)_

_"I'll tell you later. Steel can jump from a couple stories no doubt. Or can ask Black to help him." _Dimentia looked at Steel.

"Couldn't you attempt to jump from that place? Humans are possible to jump from high distances with enough adrenaline. If I saw a murder taking place, I can jump from two stories!"

_(Not that I would want to jump from two stories)_

"I guess..." Steel said, "Anyways..."

2. Yeah, I glanced at Dimentio, so what?

"There wasn't much of a reason for glancing..." I told Steel, "...Unless you were looking over for no reason."

Steel shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I did just look over to where the crime scene was for no reason..."

I slammed the desk, "And yet it was late! So very dark at the time. However, you were able to make out the shape of Dimentio and the victim!" I grinned, "So I propose that you had a reason to 'glance' over!"

"..." Steel was silent, "What?" he finally said, "So glancing at a murder scene is illegal?"

I shook my head, "Not that there's anything wrong with looking...but it seems that you looked there."

"...Fine. There was a reason I looked at the murder scene. I was concerned for Dimentio." Steel said, "I found out he had a note that wanted him."

_(How does he know about the note?)_

"Is it wrong to want to help a friend?" Steel asked me.

_(...Steel...)_

3. Does that make me a killer all of the sudden?

**_"_HOLD IT!"**

"How did you get that idea?" I asked him.

"..." As per usual, Steel remained steely silent.

_(What? Was it me smacking my desk?)_

_"No. Wait for it."_ Dimentia said.

"...With this evidence and testimony, I can safely call my verdict." The Judge said, getting his gavel out, "I'm very sorry it came to this Steel."

_(No!)_

"Is there anyone who has any-"

**"OBECTION!" **Dimentia yelled, "...Steel, I think you're lying! ...If you are Steel! Why would Steel NOT want to help his friend! Also...how do you know about the note?"

"Dimentia!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

_Dimentia713 ~ The Psychic Tsundere (Sonic Generations: Planet Wisp Modern)_

"It's time to find the truth!" Dimentia told me, "I know that's not Steel! Using my psychic powers is only good when I feel like it, I don't want to cheat!"

_(Like I said before, she's starting to act human...)_

"Anyways," Dimentia pointed at Steel, "You say you were awake during that time? And 'glanced' cause Dimentio was your friend? Please!" She rolled her eyes from that statement, "From what I remember, Dimentio forced you to review the Layton movie with him!"

"So?" Steel looked confused, "We're still friends."

Dimentia smirked, "This might not have any baring on the case...but do you remember who created that movie?"

_(Layton, huh? Sounds like an interesting person...)_

Edgeworth looked at Dimentia, "Ms. Dimentia... What is this supposed to prove."

"...This...isn't Steel." I explained to Edgeworth, "Steel, what was the name of the movie and who helped out with it?"

"Um... Some anime person? And it was called... Screw this!" Steel's eyes started to become red and he smirked, "Listen up, Phoenix Wright! My plans have been ruined by that kid! But know this, you're barking up a wrong tree!" "Steel" bolted out of the courtroom.

"Bailiff!" The Judge exclaimed.

The bailiff couldn't find the movie critic... Whoever was that person, he was very good at hiding. Of course, the whole room was shocked, a witness ran away! After an hour, we were called back.

**District Court**

**Courtroom #3**

**11: 40 a.m.**

_PW:JFA - "Trial"_

"...The witness ran away, we are still looking for him." The Judge said.

"He was lying." Dimentia said, "...You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you who he really was."

"Despite the chaos this case has created, we must still countinue with it. From what the defense's co-counsel explained, whoever this 'Tohokari-Steel' was, he was lying about everything. Court shall reconvene tomorrow." He banged his gavel notifying that court was over.

Today, we got nothing except a possible suspect and even that was iffy. I highly doubt that was Steel though, Dimentia told me what Steel was like... Whoever that was, he didn't want us to find the true killer. Of course, I have a gut feeling who that person was... Maybe I don't know his name, but I do know his role!

...However, I didn't know that I would meet a VERY interesting person very soon.

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ (Jingle) It Doesn't End Here_

_Save?_

Yes or No

You can save any time by pressing START

**Court Record:**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha.

Pearl Fey: Maya'syounger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of agroup called Planet Insania...

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Steel's and Dimentio's friend. Most likely a witness.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

"Tohokari-Steel": A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

* * *

><p><strong>No omake today. I'm kinda busy and although this is mostly quotes... This IS a Phoenix Wright fanfiction, this might be my first time doing a first-person POV to be honest. Anyways, the witness was NOT Tohokari-Steel. I think I made it clear who it was though, his song name is kinda a spoiler though, so I'm gonna add it when this is all done. Well, preview time! ...Play Smell's Like Nirvana here<strong>

_DUDE! I just met the most EPIC lawyer ever! Phoenix Wright! ...He was kinda asking me questions though... Also, Dimentia was there! ...I'm not used to people in two piece suits. And a chick. See you later dude!_

**Also... ACE ATTORNEY 5 IS COMING! **


	7. Investigation, Day 2, Part 1

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby **

**1:00 p.m.**

Dimentia and I came back to the hotel, I was still in shock from the trial.

_(What a crazy trial!)_

"Tell me about it!" Dimentia exclaimed, "So...what now?"

"What we need to do is look for some changes, and answers...but I have a question for you Dimentia."

She grinned, "Yeah?"

"What's the real name of the guy who looked like Steel?"

There was a familiar sound of locks and chains. There were four Psyche-Locks, waiting to be unlocked.

_(I should have known...)_

"Can give you a name...but I don't feel like it." Dimentia smiled, "You'll have to find it out."

_(Crap! My only lead to finding out this mystery is keeping a secret!)_

Shockingly, she didn't say anything, it was as if she didn't care about what I was thinking...or she did, but she wanted to be polite. Anyways, I decided to ask her a question, "We should go to the Detention Center."

She smiled, "Right!" She looked at the ground, "Hey! Look! There's the other note for Dimentio713!" She exclaimed loudly, "Mr. Wright, did you throw this away?"

"What?"

_(Strange, I could have sworn I put it in the Court Record... Wonder what happened...)_

**Note 2 put into Court Record**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Center**

**1:15 p.m.**

"Hey Dimentio! We're back!" Dimentia exclaimed.

Dimentio had a far-off look, he looked like he had been thinking.

"You okay dude?" Dimentia asked Dimentio, "...I know, the trial?"

_Dimentio713 ~ The Boy Who Keeps Smiling (What I'm Made Of)_

Dimentio nodded, "Yup. That jerk! Pretending to be Steel and saying that he was 'concerned' about me!"

"Um... So who was the person pretending to be Steel?" I asked.

"..." Like Dimentia, there were four locks on Dimentio.

_(Great.)_

"Anyways, fact is... We still need to find something that'll prove my innocence and I have no idea..."

"Well, we still need to find Steel..." Dimentia noted.

"Not really Steel, more like his duplicate." Dimentio said.

"Why don't we look for some evidence ?" Dimentia asked me.

"...Might as well..."

"Bye!" Dimentio waved, a smile on his face.

_(He's always smiling, no matter how tough it is. I hope it's not fake though.)_

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby **

**1:30 p.m.**

"So... Where to next?" Dimentia asked me, "Should we look for some evidence?"

"Possibly..." I said.

"I know!" Dimentia exclaimed, "We can look in Steel's room!"

"I see..." We walked into the elevator when I got a phone call.

"Mr. Wright?" Dimentia asked me.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

_"Good job, Mr. Wright." _Mecha said, _"You found the true murderer."_

"Wait... You're Mecha!" I exclaimed.

_"Nick!" _Maya's voice rang out.

"Maya!"

_Turnabout Sisters 2001_

_"Nick! I'm okay! ...Mecha's really nice! He told me why he took me and Pearly." _Maya told me.

_"Mr. Nick!" _Pearls said, _"Mr. Mecha is very kind. He's the nicest person I've met!"_

"Maya... Pearls..." I started to tear up.

Dimentia looked at me, "Mr. Wright, who is that?"

_"...Is that Dimentia?" _Mecha asked, _...Tell her I'm sorry..."_

"...I don't know what you want Mecha…but I feel like I need to trust you... Call me crazy, but I think you might be our friend... Fawful212, Akira, Dimentio... DAL...and…"

_"You._" Mecha said on the phone_, "Mr. Wright... Good luck."_

"Maya! Pearls!" I said, "Will you keep them safe?"

_"Don't worry Nick! Mecha will bring us back tommorrow. We're on another island." _Maya told me_, "See you soon!"_

"...Maya, be safe."

_"They will and, Mr. Wright, I shall give you a hint. Go to Cooly McAwesome's room." _Mecha said, he hung up after that.

There was silence. Nothing was heard. Dimentia looked at me and smiled, "I guess...we go to Cooly's room!" The smile became a frown, "...Joy..."

"Um... Who's Cooly?" I asked Dimentia.

"..." Dimentia sighed, "Second. Dumbest. Person. Alive. Only smart when he needs to."

_(Suddenly, whoever this Cooly McAwesome is... He seems to be the type of person that I won't like much.)_

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Cooly McAwesome's Room**

**1:30 p.m.**

_Cooly McAwesome ~"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" (Smells Like Nirvana Spirit)_

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!"

"...Joy...he's here." Dimentia deadpanned.

_(Just from the tone of his voice... I can already tell this is going to hurt. A lot.)_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Somebody said, I saw somebody run out of the room, "Cooly McAwesome is probably the most annoying person ever!"

_(...This is going to hurt. Won't it?)_

"_Yes." _Dimentia plainly said

"DUDE!" I was in the shock of my life. Cooly McAwesome...was a white hedgehog. Granted he was in skater gear, but that just made everything worse. "Um... Who are you?"

_(Who am I? I should ask that hedgehog what the heck he even is!)_

"...Hey Cooly." Dimentia said, looking at the hedgehog, "So, you okay?"

"Oh! Dimentia! How are you?"

"Good." She said annoyed, _"Mr. Wright, can we please go? I'm kinda getting bored. In ten seconds flat." _

_(Well, he can be a useful lead)_

"_BUT I WANNA GO NOW!" _

Dimentia's voice was SO loud. I got a headache. A bad one at that, seriously, that was EXTREMELY loud. It hurt. A lot.

"OUCH!"

"Whoa, dude! Are you okay?" Cooly asked, in shock.

"OH PINEAPPLE! Mr. Wright, are you okay?" Dimentia asked, extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_(Man, that hurt! Seriously, I could have gotten brain damage!) _

Dimentia chuckled nervously, "Sorry..."

"It's okay." I answered back to her, "Anyways, you're Cooly McAwesome, right?" I said, directing my attention to Cooly.

"Dude! Your hair is epic! It's so spiky and stuff!"

_(Wow, this guys complementing my hair style! He's pretty nice!)_

"And Dimentia! You got bigger!"

Dimentia's eye started to wince, it was clear she was out right annoyed. Lesson number one about woman. Saying they got bigger is a problem waiting to happen.

"...Where?" Dimentia said, clearly mad and most likely ticked off.

"Um..." Cooly thought for a few minutes, "I meant..."

"...Mr. Wright, I need to go take a mental break." Dimentia walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"...So...did you see anything on the night of June 21st?" I asked him.

"Um... I did see people fighting... IT WAS AWESOME!"

_(Awesome! More like dangerous!)_

"Who did you see?"

_Psyche-Locks 2007_

The sounds of chains and locks came to my ears once more as Cooly only stated a sentence.

"Nobody you would know dude!"

_(How much do you believe that?)_

"Um... Thanks Cooly... I'll be going now."

_(Away from you...)_

Dimentia was waiting by the door and gave me small smile, "So Mr. Wright, what did you think of Cooly?"

"He acts dumb." I told her.

"He is dumb." Dimentia retorted, "I know! We should look for Saire!"

_(Maybe...)_

Dimentia smiled, "No time for maybe's! We've got a person to save and a friend we've gotta meet!"

_(Well... Here we go to meet Saire...)_

**Court Record:**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha, but will return soon.

Pearl Fey: Maya'syounger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of agroup called Planet Insania...

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Steel's and Dimentio's friend. Most likely a witness.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. He is returning Maya and Pearl soon.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

"Tohokari-Steel": A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter ends...<strong>**but not before we have...**

**INSANIA CHANNEL!**

_Lucky Channel Theme_

Akira and Fawful212 were both in the midst of talking.

"It's like this, Cooly's here because he's an important character!" Fawful explained to Akira who simply glared at her boyfriend, "Do I LOOK like I care!" She sighed as she looked at the audience, "Oh, look, our fans..." She put on a false smile, "Hiya everybody! Welcome to Insania Channel! Our VERY loyal fans! ...Despite us not being in the previous chapter, but still! Our loyal fans!"

Fawful sighed, "So, today we'll be talking about Dimentia713! One of the main characters of Turnabout Summer!"

_Dimentia713 ~ Psychic Tsundere (Planet Wisp, Modern Remix: Sonic Generations)_

"She's what you would call your tsundere character." Fawful said, "But despite that all, she's actually pretty nice. She can act headstrong and think without acting, but she looks out for her friends because...well... She's a nice girl."

"Also, she is a psychic." Akira noted, "So, if you have any secrets, say bye-bye to them." She got out a paper, "Apparently, the author thinks her voice actor should be Kari Walgreen..." Her eyes widened, "WHAT!"

Fawful fell flat on his bottom, "What is it?"

"THIS AUTHOR THINKS SHE SHOULD HAVE THE SOME VOICE AS THAT KAGARI CHICK!" Akria looked REALLY steamed, "..." She sighed, "Can't blame the guy though, she does a good Tsundere voice." She turned to her happy facade, "Anyways, right now, she's teamed up with Mr. Wright to solve the case for Dimentio713!"

"You think Dimentio's innocent?" Fawful asked Akira.

"Don't really know...but I do know this, Mr. Wright HAS to make sure Dimentio's innocent! Dimentio's REALLY nice! Even to me!" Akira explained, "...Despite his snarky nature, he's a pretty cool guy."

Fawful sweatdropped, "I wouldn't say THAT much about my friend... Anyways, I think that's it..."

Akira then realized something, "Wait... WHERE DID NOTE 2 GO!"

"...The author forgot about that piece of evidence..." Fawful explained, "...So he put that in THIS chapter. I think Mr. Wright dropped somewhere canoncially though."

Akira facepalmed, "That's a big fail on the author's fault. Anyways, here's the next chapter for Turnabout Summer! Told by your's truly!" A paper was given to her, "So apparently, Mr. Wright and Dimentia meet Saire... Who has a lot of Psyche-Locks... Well, ONE truth remains! Good luck you too! Bye-ni!"

Fawful's glasses shone, "Right! See you guys later!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Cooly was introduced and Saire's coming back later. So yeah... Well, look forward for more Turnabout Summer! Also, I feel like this chapter was probably the shortest one...but still, I think the last day (which is NOT today) will be more action-packed... Look forward to it! <strong>


	8. Investigation, Day 2, Part 2

**Gatewater Hotel **

**Lobby**

**2:25 p.m.**

I looked at Dimentia, "So, do you know where Saire's room is?"

Dimentia smiled at me, "Of course Mr. Wright!" She gave me a list, "In this list, is all the names of the people at the hotel in our party!"

**PI Party Note added to Court Record.**

"I see..."

Dimentia grabbed me, "Let's a-go!"

_(Geez, she's energetic.)_

**Gatewater Hotel  
>Saire's Room<br>June 23, 2:30 p.m.**

We came across a hallway, "Here." Dimentia said suddenly, stopping mid-stride and causing me to almost trip. She walked to a seemingly random door and knocked loudly, despite the scrawled 'Do Not Disturb' note taped underneath the brass numbers.

"Um... Dimentia... How do you know she's in there? You might be disturbing some stranger, for all we know." I reminded her. After all, I'm not the strongest person ever.

_"Mr. Wright, don't you remember? I'm psychic! I can read minds! ...And I can also see dreams at times."_

I was about to talk to her back, but a kinda disgruntled-looking Saire came out of the doorway, her blue hair messy and her green eyes obviously tired...and annoyed

_(She doesn't look happy)_

_SaireNaoriva ~ Artistic License to Freedom (Jamiroquai ~ Talullah [Instrumental])_

"Someone better be dead, I was finally getting some shut-eye when YOU-" she pointed at Dimentia, "Had to come along and freakin' yell in my brain. Way to be."

Dimentia chuckled. "Well, you sleep like a log, so it was either stand here for hours or get your attention..." She told back to her, "And someone IS dead, so there's my excuse. By the way, that's one strange dream you were having."

_(Wait... What dream was she having?)_

"_Something to do with art...and beating Dimentio in Pokemon."_

_(Okay..)_

"Fine. You and your," She started to yawn, "sharp-dressed friend might as well come in." She stepped aside and flicked on a light, and I literally took a step back out of shock. The entire room looked like it was hit with a candy wrapper tornado! I tiptoed my way through the wreckage while Dimentia simply...how do I say this...flew above the wreckage. She looked at me and smiled.

_(Weird...and confusing...)_

I sat down and looked at Saire.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder, Miss..." I blanked.

"Naoriva," Saire huffed, flopping down on the messy bed. "No one ever gets it right anyway, so don't worry about it. 'Saire''s fine."

_(She seems peeved off today. Anyways, is she always this annoyed? She sounded pretty normal back at the pool...)_

"Where were you and what were you doing the night the murder occurred?"

"I was chillin' by the pool, 'cause that's what girls do at hotels, chill at pools." Saire replied defensively. "I hadn't seen anyone in our vacation-party after we went to the beach and I was enjoying the QUIET one can only get when they're alone." She tugged on a loose string on her black tank top. "Do you know what peace and quiet is like, Mr. Wright? Whatever it is, you'll never get any of it around my group of friends." She looked at Dimentia. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how ticked off would you be if I duct-taped your boyfriend's face shut every time he burst out in song about My Little Pony?"

Dimentia started to blush...and then smiled, "Take it off and look at you. Then put it back on... Just for no reason."

_(Dimentia... You're...)_

"_Odd, I know, do you want that to?" _

I sighed and Saire kept talking

"'Kay," was Saire's simple reply. "Where was I... Oh yeah. I was heading back up to here, I was INCREDIBLY sleepy when I looked out the banister and saw two people fighting. I didn't know what to think, so I just came back up here and watched TV." By the time she had finished, she looked at her shorts, light blue. Totally ignoring me.

"Who were those people?" I asked her

_Psyche-Lock 2007_

"Dunno." Saire told me, locks and chains surrounded the air as I looked at her. Around two Psyche-Locks appeared.

_(These things...not much but still.)_

"Look, I'm not in the mood for talking..." Saire told me, "I'm sleepy."

_(Yup, we caught her at a bad time...)_

"_Explains why she wasn't at the trial this morning..." _Dimentia grinned, "Look Saire, go back to sleep. We'll look around. Kay?"

Saire yawned as we exited the room, "...I think I was mentally cussed out." I said to Dimentia.

Dimentia smiled at me, "Yup! Though this begs the question..."

_Dimentia713 ~ The Psychic Tsundere (Sonic Generations: Planet Wisp Modern)_

"Who was fighting." Dimentia plainly stated, "I mean, we got two things from both Cooly and Saire. People were fighting. As far as we know, that's it. Maybe we should check the lobby."

"Right." I said, agreeing with her.

**Gatewater Hotel **

**Lobby**

**2: 45 p.m.**

"...Doesn't look like the police are here..." Dimentia said, "I got it! Let's snoop!"

"Okay..." I looked around, for any clues as to any evidence of a fight.

_(I wish Ema was here... Maybe she could have helped us with her scientific know-how...)_

Dimentia shook her head, "There doesn't look like there's any evidence of a fight... Hey, Mr. Wright! Look at that!" She pointed to a bottle, "Huh, it looks like spray..." She sprayed it on the ground, "Mr. Wright! I think we got something!"

"Hey! What are you two doing!" A voice exclaimed.

_Detective Gumshoe ~ I Can Do It When It Counts Pal!_

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Detective Gumshoe!"

"Huh? Oh hey pal! Um... What are you doing here?" Gumshoe asked us.

"Well, we're investigating... Detective, were there any signs of blood here?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah pal! This is a crime scene. Oddly enough... We found something else too..."

Dimentia looked at Gumshoe, "Oh, what is it?"

_PW: AA ~ "Suspense"_

"There was also signs...of oil." Gumshoe told me.

"WHAT!" We both exclaimed, "Oil?"

"Yeah pal... It's odd... There was also signs of a rust!" Gumshoe told me, "It's odd really, why would there be oil and rust at a crime scene?"

_(Oil and rust... What gives?)_

"_Mecha probably was involved in the fight." _Dimentia told me, "...Hm..."

"Well pal, I guess it's just some random stuff..." Gumshoe said, "Probably just cause somebody wanted to prank us! They're in the shock of their lives! It's obvious what was there!"

_(...I didn't understand a WORD that Gumshoe said.)_

"By the way, who's blood was it?" I asked Gumshoe.

"Well, it was kinda mixed... Lots of blood...and oil, was split... But I do think one of them was...the victim." Gumshoe pointed to the a closed off area with white tape, "Don't know why though... Here you go pal!" He gave me a picture

**Picture 1 added to Court Record**

Dimentia looked at the picture, "Hm... Well, we need to know who was fighting." She sighed, "Without that guy who looked like Steel, we can't know... We HAVE to learn the truth!" Dimentia sighed and started cry, "Dimentio needs us..."

"...Can't we ask Dimentio?" I asked Dimentia.

"He has amnesia...but..." She snapped her fingers and pulled me close, "IF WE GET DIMENTIO, WE'LL FIGURE THIS WHOLE THING OUT!" She looked at the ground, "Hm..." She smiled, "We need to tell him about Mecha! That'll help us out!" She ran out of the door as I looked on.

_(Oh boy, here we go...)_

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Center**

**3:00 p.m.**

_Dimentio713 ~ The Boy Who Keeps Smiling (What I'm Made Of)_

I looked at Dimentio look around. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Um... Hello?" Dimentia tapped the glass, taking Dimentio out of thought.

"Oh sorry!" Dimentio apologized.

"Sorry is right. What's up?" Dimentia said, "We were going to tell you something REALLY important. Seriously dude, sometimes..."

"Anyways," I told Dimentio, "I wanna ask you a question."

Dimentio grinned, "Sure thing Mr. Wright! Ask away!"

"I have a question. Do you know why Mecha is helping us?" I asked the young boy, "Seriously, I've been wondering..."

Dimentio was in deep thought, he looked away, he sighed as he faced me, gaining a pretty confused look, "Mecha...helping you?" He clutched his head, "I DON'T KNOW! WHY WOULD MECHA HELP ME!"

Dimentia sighed, "Dimentio..."

"...I still wonder." He started to say, "I still wonder who Mecha is... I know he's DAL from a different universe, I know that he might kill me any time...but still..." He sighed, "..."

"Look, I'm trying to help you anyway possible..." I told Dimentio, "I'm trying to get you a 'Not Guilty' verdict... Dimentio, do you..."

There was a loud scream...and a loud thud.

_PW: JFA "Hotline of Fate"_

"DIMENTIO!" Dimentia exclaimed as her eyes widened, "Alright, looks like I have to break the glass to check on him!" She pulled her fist back, "ALRIGHT GLASS! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

_(BREAK THE GLASS!)_

"Wait! Dimentia!" I yelled, trying to pull her back, "That's dangerous!"

Dimentia growled at me, something that kinda shocked me... Scratch that, it DID shock me! I've never heard her growl... Especially at me... There was an aura around her... A dark aura.

_Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door Shadow Peach Battle Music_

_(WHAT IS THAT!)_

Dimentia seemed to be hidden, only wrapped in a dark aura **"...You will not stop me Mr. Wright. I am going to check on Dimentio! EVEN IF I HAVE TO..."**

"DIMENTIA!" A voice exclaimed, the dark aura disappeared from Dimentia. Dimentio was up, "Relax. I'm okay..."

Dimentia was released from the dark aura, she seemed normal... If her hand wasn't clawed, demonic and purple, she started to tear up, "...I'm sorry Dimentio... Sorry Mr. Wright..." She ran outside, leaving me and Dimentio alone.

"...First off, what was that?" I asked Dimentio.

"..." Dimentio had a far-off look, "...Shadow Queen..." Dimentio said, "...Don't hate Dimentia, please."

"I'm not really hating Dimentia." I told Dimentio.

_(...Just REALLY confused...)_

Dimentia came back into the room, she tugged at her hair, "...Sorry Mr. Wright..." She said, "You see, I have...a demon sealed within me. She's known as the Shadow Queen... She threatened a certain world and she could have come here too..." She sighed as she sat down, "I'm sorry."

"...It's okay."

_(Actually, I think I should've brought my diapers with me to "vacation")_

Dimentia didn't seem to retort, vocally or in my head. She seemed sad.

"...Ask Cooly about me." Dimentio told me, he looked at Dimentia, still depressed.

"Dimentia, look... You aren't the Shadow Queen... The Shadow Queen wants to destroy everything. You aren't like that. You aren't a monster." Dimentio said, smiling. I noticed that his smile suddenly disappeared.

_(That's odd...)_

His smile appeared again, "So, go ahead you guys! Try to get that verdict!" He gave us a thumb's up, "I'm counting on you two!"

Dimentia smiled, "You betcha Dimentio!" She looked at me and grinned, "You ready Mr. Wright?"

I nodded, "Yes." However, I had a question in my mind... Why exactly did Dimentio's smile suddenly disappear? It was odd, but I didn't let it get to me. I looked at Dimentia who seemed ready to start investigating.

_Dimentia713 ~ Psychic Tsundere (Planet Wisp, Modern Remix: Sonic Generations)_

"You ready Mr. Wright! Let's get Saire!" Dimentia exclaimed, excited.

_(Please don't tell me you're planning to kill her...)_

"Heck no! She's my friend! Let's get moving, shall we?" Dimentia said, once more reading my mind. I think it was more common now that she often reads my mind... It's frankly quite annoying, however I'm used to it. She ran off, clearly hyper while Dimentio smirked.

"So, you ready?" Dimentio asked me.

I nodded my head as I went out that door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimentio713's POV (Yes people we're going to his point of view.)<strong>

_...Do I Always Have to Smile? (Okamiden - Sorrow)_

It's hard. Being in this room. Watching my friends constantly try to give me support... I know a hard truth now... They constantly try to help me, but it's no use anymore. I saw Sarge on the other side of the glass. He looked at me with a slight seriousness.

"So...how's it like?"

"Here? ...Not that good really. It's boring." I said giving him a smile.

Sarge gave the smile back, "I've been trapped in the B.U.G. It's boring there too..." I started to cry, he noticed, "Hey, you okay?"

I started to sniff, "...No. I don't know if I killed him or not... I don't have any idea if I should stay here... It's painful." My heart was heavy... Sure Dimentia was there for me...but still. I'm sure you got the info from the scruffy detective."

"A bit. But do you know everything?"

I shook my head, "...I think I killed him."

"Why are you so sad? You'll get out of here! I'll help you... Anyway possible." Sarge told me.

I gave Sarge a blank look as I turned away, all the while mumbling, "...You don't know what I remember now..." I felt crushed. I couldn't do anything. All the while, I walked, "...You shouldn't try to free me... Nobody should." I murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Court Record:<strong>

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha, but will return soon.

Pearl Fey: Maya'syounger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. I recently saw that he doesn't seem to be feeling well.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania...

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Steel's and Dimentio's friend. Most likely a witness.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. He is returning Maya and Pearl soon.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

"Tohokari-Steel": A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>...Insania Channel...<strong>

_Lucky Channel Theme_

Akira groaned, "THIS SONG DOESN'T FIT AT ALL!"

_Reminiscence: The Fire Carves Scars_

Akira shrugged, "Eh. Well, it fits SOMEWHAT! So Fawful212's here with me and we're here to talk about... Man, I can't really do this. Can you Fawful?"

Fawful shook his head, "Dimentio713's pondering something. Dimentia713 has signs of the Shadow Queen appearing. Pretty much, life must equal suck right now."

"We still have a job though Fawful. Put the happy music back."

_Lucky Channel Theme_

"Anyways, last time we talked about Dimentia713. This time, we're talking about Phoenix Wright." Akira said, "So this is Mr. Wright." Fawful has holding a picture of Phoenix Wright. "Apparently this guy has took down a lot of criminals. From a simple burglar to the FREAKING CHIEF OF POLICE! Honestly, this guy is EPIC!"

Fawful nodded, "Yeah... Though he constantly seems to be in a bit of a monetary problem. Oh well, he's not rich. Nobody is."

"_My mom is..." _Akira mumbled under her breath, "So yeah, he's a lawyer. A pretty nice guy if you ask me. He can go through a lot... Also he often tries to bluff... Hey! He'd be a good poker player!"

Fawful sighed, "...I don't know how to play poker sadly..."

Akira smirked, "Well, not much to say except... He apparently was able to fight a huge thing that threatened the world. Well, bye-ni!"

"See ya..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not so sure I was good with the Shadow Queen scene. It's supposed to set up the third season of Maskwitness Reviews...and show that Dimentia will do anything to save her boyfriend. Anyways, this is it for this chapter, not my favorite to be honest. Also, who ever Dimentio meets and Phoenix doesn't meet will NOT be in the Court Record. I added the scene with Dimento713 and Sarge to give some foreshadowing for him. I'm gonna enjoy writing the trial scene. Also, expect the next chapter to mainly be breaking Psyche-Locks. Also, it'll be short. Well, see you guys later! Credit to Sarge for helping me with his character! Also, credit to Vikki (SaireNaoriva) for helping with her character's scene. Yes I know "Saire" died...but this Saire is different... Now that I quit Planet Insania, you guys don't have to decide if this takes place in your canon...but it does in mine.<strong>


	9. Investigation, Day 2, Part 3

****Gatewater Hotel****

****Saire's Room****

****June 23, 3:30 p.m.****

__SaireNaoriva ~ Artistic License to Freedom (Jamiroquai ~ Talullah [Instrumental])__

Dimentia and I were outside the room, the "Do Not Disturb" sign was still seen and I sighed

"Looks like she's still asleep." I noted, Dimentia gave me a smirk.

_(No... No... NO!)_

"Don't worry, idea!~" Dimentia closed her eyes  
><em><br>___(Oh no... She isn't?)__

"Just do this...and then this, um... I think I should do this. Alright, here we go!" Dimentia smiled, "By the way, as a fair warning, you might get-"

She was disrupted by a VERY angry Saire practically kicking her door open. "WHAT the actual (Buy Some Apples)!" she screamed, fire in her eyes. "I let you barge in on me ONE TIME, and now you think you can just ignore all aspects of common courtesy and ****turn a rather pleasant dream into a (Buy Some Apples) TERROR******!** Just to get my attention?" she snarled, crossing her arms and leaning forward. "I came on this trip because I thought it'd be a vacation, not 'Oh, let's annoy Saire until she snaps and goes postal!' What the heck is WRONG with you people?"

By the time Saire finished, I had taken a step back and held up my hands in defense of the verbal onslaught of misguided rage.

_(Really Dimentia? Did you REALLY have to make Saire's dream into a nightmare?)_

"Only way to wake her up!" Dimentia told me, "Hehe... Sorry Saire, my bad!"

Saire groaned and face-palmed, "Yeah, 'your bad'. Yeah, okay, sure..." coming back to reality, she sighed and started to massage her temples. "Anyways, I guess you two aren't here just because you wanted to see the awesome view from my room. I'm being called in to the trial tomorrow, so I can't say much."

Dimentia smirked, "Well, we wanna know a few things. Namely, who was fighting."

__Psyche-Lock 2007__

"I told you earlier, I didn't know who they were." She said as the two Psyche-Locks appeared again.

_(You know, I half-expected this.)_

"I think you DO know who was fighting!" I told Saire, "IT WAS DIMENTIO713!" I said, presented the profile of him.

Saire's eyes widened and she jerked back reflexively. "I definitely did NOT see D-man in the scuffle!" she exclaimed fearfully.

"WHAT?" I felt a strange sensation in me, it felt weird... Like my spirit starting to break. Why wouldn't she see Dimentio? Also, D-man? Is that her nickname for him?

__(Who could it be?)__

"Saire, I still think you DO know who was fighting!" I challenged again, "It was Mechamentio713!"

Saire tensed and clung to the wall behind her for support, then gave up and dropped her gaze to the floor. "...Yeah. Yeah, he was there." she whispered, breaking one Psyche-Lock.

__(Great! ...But how does she know Mecha?)__

"Alright Saire, I also think you know who the other one was! It was Tohokari-Steel, wasn't it?" I was on a roll.

Saire nodded, still refusing to look up, "Yeah, right again."

The Psyche-Locks broke and the chains retracted.

****Unlock Successful****

__SaireNaoriva ~ Artistic License to Freedom (Jamiroquai ~ Talullah [Instrumental])__

Suddenly, I felt better... What an odd feeling. But that didn't matter now. Now I had something! I looked at Saire, "Why did you see it?"

"Why did I see a fight? What kind of question is that?" Saire snarked defiantly, then relented. "I just happened to see it, as it just happened to occur in my path from A to B. If you want to know WHAT it was I saw, then you're outta luck. Another sharp-dressed man told me not tell anything to the defense. I think he was with some random characters... I think their names were... Hm... I forgot."

__(Most likely Edgeworth)__

_"Guy is AMAZING!" _Dimentia said in my head, grinning.

__(...Wow.)__

"I want to know something though." I told Saire, "If I may be so bold to ask, why do you think Dimentio713 wasn't involved in the murder?"

Saire looked up at me and smiled, "'Cause I know D-man's a good kid. Real nice and stuff. Always listens to me rant and doesn't complain. Totally my bro. Doesn't like killing stuff."

Dimentia chuckled, "He can be really patient with other people... It's a surprise he hasn't broken up with me yet."

_(I'm wondering how you two got together... It's like you two are POLAR OPPOSITES!)_

"_I'll tell you later." _Dimentia told me. " However the exception is when people lie about him... That's his problem, he hates it when people lie about him. Though Saire, you're wrong."

Saire cocked an eyebrow, "Can't blame him on the lying part... And oh really? How so?"

"Dimentio713 does like to kill... But only things that he knows have no redeeming qualities." Dimentia said, "He's a nice guy... But he is willing to get blood on his blade when the situation calls it."

__(I sincerely hope the situation didn't call for blood to get on his blade)__

Saire narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Ya think ya know a guy..." she muttered darkly.

"So..." Dimentia laughed, "Sorry for waking you up again Saire!" She stepped outside and then she popped back into the the doorway, "Also, don't worry, you're not on his hit list! If anything, he only kills Complete Monsters persay! Possibly Karitoho-Iron..." She ran off.

"Oh." Saire blankly said, "Him."

_(Iron? Who's that?)_

I looked at Saire, who was watching Dimentia's retreating figure, "Thank you for your time Saire."

"No prob, dude." Saire yawned, "If I can request one thing, just make sure she comes and wakes me up next time and doesn't send me into a subconscious downward spiral of tortuous pain and agony."

__(Me and you Saire, me and you. Well, at least you didn't see her become possessed by a demon who lives inside her... Slightly of course.)__

"If you don't mind me asking... What was your nightmare about?"

Saire froze without a word and stared at me like I suddenly grew three heads. I could have sworn her hair was standing on end at my simple inquiry. "I... It was..." She instantly became oddly cheerful, "None of your business, go be a lawyer with Dimentia somewhere else, 'kay?"

I nodded reluctantly, "Alright."

__(Freaky...)__

****Gatewater Hotel****

****Hallway****

****June 23, 4:00 p.m.****

Dimentia was listening to her iPod and started to sing. Her voice... As much as I would like to note, she kinda had an amazing singing voice.

_**kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo  
>me wo toji tashikameru<br>oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo **_

She looked at me and smirked, "Well, you're looking fine, Mr. Wright." She said, "Just listening to Connect... Madoka Magica, what an amazing anime."

_(Well, at least with her, it's justified, she's only fifteen. Maya on the other hand... How the HECK is the Steel Samurai so popular?)_

"I have a question for you Dimentia." I told her.

Dimentia gave me a look, her average look for looking at people, "Yo."

"You mentioned an 'Iron' who is he?"

Dimentia froze up as I saw the familiar clinking of chains and locks. Five Psyche-Locks, huh? Well, it's time to break them.

_(So, she's trying to keep a secret from me...)_

Dimentia looked away, "Um... Ignore the Psyche-Locks..." She said in a very scared tone of voice. Right, like I'm going to believe that.

_**TAKE THAT!  
><strong>_

Dimentia looked down as she started to laugh, "Well, you want to break them... Well..."

_Psyche-Lock 2007_

Her Psyche-Locks became purple, as if it was being infected by demons...

_(Looks like something's trying to protect her... Those Psyche-Locks are so different though. Created from the concern of others, but has a dark aura emanating from it. I **know** I can break them though. Maybe even dispel some demons!)  
><em>

Dimentia gave me a glare that reminded me of a figure of my past. A frightening character from my past. Let's just go however, she's just a figure from my past. It doesn't matter about her.

"Dimentia! I know you know who Iron is!" I exclaimed.

Dimentia gave me a harsh look, "What?" She smirked, "I don't know any Iron!"

"Really? Then let me show you THIS!"

_**TAKE THAT!**_

I presented the profile of "Tohokari-Steel" and yelled, "DIMENTIA! You and Dimentio often noted that 'Steel' acted oddly out of character!"

"...Steel can be an annoyance... He likes making fun of Dimentio and his habit of cross-dressing...but he has a good moral compass. He can fight for his friends, he might enjoy making fun of Dimentio, but he's still a loyal guy..." Dimentia noted, "But still, is that supposed to prove anything!"

"Dimentia! You even said it yourself, you knew a character called Iron! Don't lie to me!"

Dimentia was silent and then chuckled to herself, "So you say...and you're right. I guess you are the best witness...at least to yourself."

_(Huh! I should tell that to someone one day! Yeah, I should!)_

"Oh and his name is Karitoho-Iron, alright?"

**Karitoho-Iron's profile updated**

Dimentia chuckled, "Anyways, shall we go look for Cooly?" She said, _"Despite me NOT wanting to go there! ...Sadly, he probably has Psyche-Locks!" _

_(Why do you always read my mind?)_

"Pick a choice." Dimentia plainly said.

I sighed as we walked to Cooly's room.

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Cooly McAwesome's Room**

**4:30 p.m.**

_Cooly McAwesome ~"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" (Smells Like Nirvana)_

"GREAT! I'm SO ready to meet a moron!" Dimentia rolled her eyes as she told me that.

"...Right..." I looked at the door, "Excuse me..."

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" Cooly McAwesome looked at me, "Oh, it's you!"

"Right... Listen, Cooly. I have a question. Who did you see?" I asked him.

"Well... Sorry dude. This well-suited guy told me not to say anything..." Cooly told me.

_(Must've been Edgeworth)_

"_Guess we won't know who Cooly saw until court..." _Dimentia noted. She looked at Cooly, "Congrats Cooly. You're going to be court."

"AWESOME!"

(WATCH HUNGER GAMES!)

(MEN IN BLACK 3 IS AWESOME!)

"What the!"

"Let's go. This is getting REALLY annoying!" She stormed out of the room and I followed her out.

"See you later dude!" The skater hedgehog waved goodbye and I sheepishly waved back.

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby**

**5:30 p.m.**

_(We got nothing.)_

Dimentia leaned against the railing, "This getting annoying. I'm not even sure what we should do..."

"Ah. Wright." A voice said.

_Miles Edgeworth: Objection 2009_

"EDGEWORTH!" I exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here!"

"Well, since Detective Gumshoe is helping the Honolulu Police currently, I had to get some help." Edgeworth looked down, "The problem is that my assistants are currently missing..."

"Um... Who are your assistants?" I asked Edgeworth.

Edgeworth gave me a shocked look, "They're...odd..."

Dimentia smirked, "Ah." She laughed, "Those guys helping ya out, huh? Well... Good luck! You'll need help controlling those guys. Well... One of them at least..."

Edgeworth looked at Dimentia, "Ah. You must be Wright's co-counsel." He gave Dimentia a glare, "I could have put your outburst in court as you being held guilty of 'contempt of court.'" She told her.

Dimentia gave Edgeworth a teasing smirk, "Trust me. I'm pretty naughty at times."

_(Well... She's a snarker.)_

Edgeworth gave Dimentia a glare, but Dimentia kept smirking.

_(What are they having? A glaring contest?)_

"You certainly choose an odd one Wright," Edgeworth told me. He looked at Dimentia, "A very odd character."

_Dimentia713 ~ Psychic Tsundere Girlfriend (__Connect [Orchestral])_

"Really! Thanks!" Dimentia gave Edgeworth a grin.

_(She's hardly like Maya...but at the same time, she kinda is like her.)_

She stuck her tongue out at Edgeworth as if she was making fun of him, "Well... You're pretty cool, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth grinned, "You remind me a bit of a friend of mine. A fellow prosecutor...without the whip."

_(Really! Her?)_

"By the way, Edgeworth. What do you think of the defendent?" I asked him.

"Hm..." Edgeworth gave me a smirk, "Dimentio713. Correct?'

"Yeah."

"He just might be innocent," Edgeworth told me, "Of course, we'll see if he is in court."

We gave each other a smirk. We are friends...but also rivals. Sure we both look for the truth, but at the end of the day... We're going to find the truth behind this. He walked away and Dimentia gave a knowing smirk.

"Well... I think we're okay. Let's finish this case." Dimentia told me.

_(I hope everything goes according to plan...)_

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

_? ~Fighter of Fate (Detective Jowd: A Captive of Fate)_

I woke up as we were still in the air during the plane ride. I looked at Maya and Pearl Fey. They were sleeping peacefully. I smiled at them. Iron, it's all over for you. Phoenix Wright WILL win. Things WILL be different!

...Or my name isn't Mechamentio713.

* * *

><p>Court Record:<p>

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha, but will return soon.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. I recently saw that he doesn't seem to be feeling well.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... The question is...where is he?

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Steel's and Dimentio's friend. Most likely a witness.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. He is returning Maya and Pearl soon.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>No Insania Channel. I'm REALLY looking forward to next chapter! The trial is TRULY begin. Also, Mecha and Dimentia have two different theme songs... Dimentia's normal one is called "Dimentia713 ~ Psychic Tsundere ('Planet Wisp [Modern]')" which is when she's normal...but her REAL theme song is "Recollections of a Psychic Tsundere" (Connect [Orchestal]). Mechamentio713 also has two. You heard the first...but you'll soon hear the second. I'll give you the title of the second one...<strong>

"**Recollection ~ The Failures of a Fighter of Fate"**

**Preview by next character.**

_Great. Cooly's a witness... Well... Let's get this over with... Wait... WHAT DID HE SAY!_


	10. Trial, Day 2, Part 1

**District Court**

**Lobby**

**June 24rd, 8:30 a.m.**

_Kingdom Hearts 3D -Twister -KINGDOM MIX-_

Apparently once I got there... Dimentia713 beat me to the lobby and was busy listening to her iPod. Not to mention she was dancing... Odd... Oh, and she had headphones on, not some earbuds... Suddenly she started to sing some song which I had no idea what it was.

_**"Brain ware, main wave" **__**  
><strong>__**Psycho got a high kick **__**  
><strong>__**Collect and select **__**  
><strong>__**Show me your best **__**"Crystals, blisters" **__**  
><strong>__**It's all over now **__**  
><strong>__**Psycho cane **__**  
><strong>__**You're so keen **__**  
><strong>__**I need more candy canes **__**"Cold cake, cold break" **__**  
><strong>__**Freak got a high kick **__**  
><strong>__**Mr. Twister **__**  
><strong>__**Moist with roistering **_

_(Why is Dimentia singing? And what is she singing?)_

_**Stick it up  
>Take it up<br>Step aside and see the world  
>Effect has defects<br>"Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)"**_

**_"Brain ware, main wave"_**  
><strong><em>Psycho got a high kick<em>**  
><strong><em>Collect and select<em>**  
><strong><em>Show me your best<em>**

**_"Crystals, blisters"_**  
><strong><em>It's all over now<em>**  
><strong><em>Psycho cane<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so keen<em>**  
><strong><em>I need more candy canes<em>**

"Um... Dimentia?" I asked her.

Dimentia stopped her dancing and smirked, "What's up?"

"Why are you singing?"

"Simple, you were late. I decided to wait for you... And since I had my iPod on me. I decided to listen to it."

And then she started singing...again. Well, she did have a nice singing voice. It was really beautiful to be honest! ...I don't think I can sing that good. Well, considering when I was in my 6th grade school musical, I brought the house down...literally. For a while, I was the laughing stock of my class, but that all changed when a certain friend of mine tried to do some stupid thing. Well, at least my voice is being used for something good... I think.

_**Stick it up  
>Take it up<br>Step aside and see the world  
>Effect has defects<br>"Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)"**_

**_"Brain ware, main wave"_**  
><strong><em>Psycho got a high kick<em>**  
><strong><em>Collect and select<em>**  
><strong><em>Show me your best<em>**

**_"Crystals, blisters"_**  
><strong><em>It's all over now<em>**  
><strong><em>Psycho cane<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so keen<em>**  
><strong><em>I need more candy canes<em>**

And now she started try to act like a DJ... I'm not sure this was allowed in court... Of course, since nobody looked at her, well...

_(I'm shocked nobody is even giving her the time of day!)_

_**"Cold cake, cold break" **__**  
><strong>__**Freak got a high kick **__**  
><strong>__**Mr. Twister **__**  
><strong>__**Moist with roistering **__**Stick it up **__**  
><strong>__**Take it up **__**  
><strong>__**Step aside and see the world **__**  
><strong>__**Effect has defects **__**  
><strong>__**"Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)" **__**"Morning rays, hairspray Queens" **__**  
><strong>__**"Get on their way to their nests, the west" **__**  
><strong>__**"Honest, they once had a dream" **__**  
><strong>__**"Belles of society, in the shells of their unity" **__**  
><strong>__**Cornet 'n spinet **__**  
><strong>__**"The sound flows, follows till they're home" **__**  
><strong>__**Dragged by the power of dreams **__**  
><strong>__**That power is yet unknown **__**"Morning rays, hairspray Queens" **__**  
><strong>__**"Get on their way to their nests, the west" **__**  
><strong>__**"Honest, they once had a dream" **__**  
><strong>__**"Belles of society, in the shells of their unity" **__**  
><strong>__**Cornet 'n spinet **__**  
><strong>__**"The sound flows, follows till they're home" **__**  
><strong>__**Dragged by the power of dreams **__**  
><strong>__**That power is yet unknown**_

She took off her headhones and smirked, "All ready!" She disconnected her headphones and slipped her iPod...somewhere... I'm not really sure where... Anyways, I noticed Dimentio713 walking in. His hands were in his pockets and looked down on his luck...

_(What's with him?)_

"..." Dimentio looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Hi Mr. Wright." He looked at Dimentia and gave her a small smile, "Hi Dimentia. Good to see you..."

_PW:AA: Courtroom Lounge_

"Geez, you sound more depressed...and that's saying something!" Dimentia said shocked, "So what's up?"

"..." Dimentio didn't say anything. He was as silent as a mouse. And from the looks on it, Dimentia was kinda not happy with that.

"Come on! Talk to me!" Dimentia exclaimed, "SERIOUSLY!"

"..." Dimentio didn't say anything.

"...Fine. Be that way." Dimentia rolled her eyes, "So are we heading in soon?"

"May the defense team head into the courtroom?" One of the guards asked.

Dimentia looked at Dimentio with worry in her eyes, "Hey, just so you know, if everything comes as planned..."

"It won't."

_Apollo Justice ~ Suspense 2007_

"WHAT!" Dimentia grabbed Dimentio by his shirt collar, "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!"

"Ma'am, please step away from the defendant." A guard said, grabbing Dimentia.

"..." Dimentio shook his head, "Sir, I'm sorry, she can be odd sometimes."

"YOU'RE THE ODD ONE!" Dimentia exclaimed in slight rage.

"Dimentio. Dimentia. Stop." I told them.

Dimentia looked away, "What ever..." She released Dimentio and he was brought to the guards.

_(Um... What just happened?)_

"_That's what I wanna know!" _Dimentia713 exclaimed...once more in my head, _"I'm worried about him..."_

**District Court**

**Courtroom #3**

**9:00 a.m.  
><strong>

_PW: JFA: Trial_

"Court is now back in session," The Judge said.

"The defense is ready," I told the old Judge.

"As well as the prosecution." Edgeworth said from the other side of the room.

"Very well then. Ahem, yesterday, the witness ran off... Admittedly, that is odd... Perhaps he is the murderer... However, the police still haven't caught him." The Judge told the court.

"_Iron's not caught? Hmph. He should be here."_

_(I'm guessing the argument she had is still on her mind...)_

"Your Honor, I have a more...well...'helpful' witness..." Edgeworth said, clearly nervous.

"Oh boy, I know who it's gonna be..." Dimentia told me.

_(As do I... Can I really take...HIM on in court...)_

"Very well, then. The prosecution may call his witness..."

"Yay." Dimentia said, sarcasm dripping oh so VERY much.

"DUDE!" Cooly appeared on the stand, "COURT IS AWESOME MAN!"

_Cooly McAwesome ~"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" (Smells Like Nirvana Spirit)_

"..."

Edgeworth was silent. The Judge was silent. Dimentia713 was silent. Dimentio713 was silent. The audience was silent. I was silent.

"Well...this is a new prospect..." The Judge said, looking at Cooly, "A hedgehog...decked out in skater gear..."

_(You're not the only confused one, Your Honor!)_

"...Never mind that... Witness, name and occupation please." Edgeworth asked, well, more like demanded.

"Dude, why do you wear PINK?" Cooly replied back, "That's SO un-manly."

Edgeworth was taken aback from his comment, "Well... Um... **OBJECTION!**"

_(Wow. He's even gotten Edgeworth flustered... I'm REALLY sorry Edgeworth.)_

"Well...I'm Cooly McAwesome AND I'M AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER!"

(BAAAAA)

(WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES!)

(AVENGERS IS AWESOME!)

(PIXAR MAKES AWESOME MOVIES!)

"Very well then Mr...um... McAwesome... Please testify as to what you saw."

**Witness Testimony**

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! Let me tell you what gnarly thing I saw!**

_Gyakuten Saiben Movie: Cross-Examination 2001_

1. I woke up around 1:30 a.m.

2.I decided to practice my AWESOME skateboard at that time!

3. Then I saw something... THERE WAS FIGHTING!

4. I promptly grabbed my six-barreled Gatling gun

5. But when I got there, there was nobody there...

"Hm... Interesting..." The Judge said to himself, "Mr. McAwesome, why do you have a Gatling gun?"

"Well..." Cooly started to speak.

"It's cause he's a fictional character." Dimentia said, annoyed, "Let's just get this thing DONE!"

_(You sound annoyed.)_

"_Don't. Tick. Me. Off." _

_(...Right.)_

1. So I woke up around 1:30 a.m.

**HOLD IT!**

"Why would you wake in the middle of the the night?" I asked Cooly.

"'cuz fictional characters ALWAYS wake up in time for crap to hit the fan, dude!" Cooly grinned.

Edgeworth blinked in shock , "Um... What? OBJECTION! Unless you can see into the future, you won't be able to know that the murder took place!"

_(That won't work Edgeworth...__)_

"I know, dude!" Cooly grinned, "I just turn up in the right place at the right time, unless the plot demands otherwise!"

_(Let's just stop this right now...)_

4. I promptly grabbed my six-barreled Gatling gun

**OBJECTION!**

"There's something wrong with that statement!" I exclaimed, "And this piece of evidence proves it!"

"Um... Mr. Wright, I can't see anything wrong with that..." The Judge said.

"I do see something wrong though," Dimentia said, "Mr. Wright's brain."

"I concur." Edgeworth said.

"Yeah, dude, get your facts straight." Cooly said, embarrassed.

_(Um... Harsh.)  
><em>

"Mr. Wright! That made no sense! PENALTY!" The Judge smacked the gavel and I get a 20% penalty.

_(Let's try this again...)_

2. So then I saw something... THERE WAS FIGHTING!

**HOLD IT! **

"Mr. McAwesome... Who did you see fighting?"

"I dunno, the shades may be hardcore, but make it kinda hard to see in the dark!" Cooly replied.

_(I should probably press more...)_

"You must have seen shapes though, right?"

"Yep, two dudes dukin' it out!" Cooly replied, "I wanted to just randomly fire, 'cuz as a fictional character, my bullets wouldn't hit my buddy, but it turned out that I was conveniently outta bullets, so I left to get some more!"

_(Hm...)_

"That is simply...odd." Edgeworth said plainly.

"Your Honor, the defense asks that the witness add this statement to his testimony."

"Very well then, Cooly McAwesomre, please add that last statement to your testimony." The Judge slammed his gavel as Cooly appended his new statement.

I wanted to just randomly fire, 'cuz as a fictional character, my bullets wouldn't hit my buddy, but it turned out that I was conveniently outta bullets, so I left to get some more!

**OBJECTION!**

_Gyakuten Saiben Movie – Objection 2001_

"Cooly, may I ask if this is what one of the characters looked like?" I said pulling out a picture of Dimentio713.

"Yep, he definitely looked like that, dude!" Cooly grinned.

"So Dimentio713 was fighting an unknown foe..." Edgeworth grinned, "Is it possible that he is the victim?"

Dimentia slammed the desk with her fists, "FOR ONE THING, DIMENTIO713 WOULD NEVER FIGHT SOMEONE IF HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT PERSON!_"_

Edgeworth grinned, "Mr. Wright, you have a spirited co-counsel. Make sure she calms down, we wouldn't want her to be tried for contempt in court."

"I DON'T CARE!" Dimentia exclaimed.

"The defense's co-counsel will calm down." The Judge slammed his gavel as I saw that Dimentia713 gave him a pretty harsh look.

_(Oh boy...)_

Edgeworth nodded, "Anywyas, Mr. McAwesome... What else did you see?"

"Nothin', I went up for some more ammo." Cooly replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Edgeworth asked as he grinned, "I have reason to believe that you didn't

"Well, I did see one thing..." Cooly noted.

"And that was?" I asked.

"Well..."

**Witness Testimony**

**Before The Murder**

_Gyakuten Saiben Movie: Cross-Examination 2001_

1. So yeah, I did see one thing a couple of hours before the murder

2. I think I saw Steel going out of his original room!

3. But I didn't check it out.

4. Why? Well, the plot said so.

"Mr. Cooly... What plot are you going at?" The Judge asked Cooly.

"Um... Well, there's this huge thing with this court case I think. I never really payed much attention to it. It's really full of drama and stuff like that. It's like it's my curse." Cooly said.

"Right... Mr. Wright, you'll be penalized if you bring up any unnecessary details." The Judge told me.

_(Great. Looks like I have to think this through)_

2. I think I saw Steel going out of his original room!

**HOLD IT!**

"Are you sure it was Steel?" I asked.

"Well, it was either him or that evil clone he's got." Cooly replied.

Edgeworth looked at Cooly with unbelief, but some amusement in his eyes, "Evil clone? Cooly, tell us more about this 'evil clone.'" Edgeworth said.

"Yeah, he's kinda an evil clone from another universe." Cooly replied, "He was created by an alternate Saire 'cuz she was kinda bein' over-worked by the alternate Steel, so she cloned 'im and made 'im EVIL. Due to the Council of Dignified Vampires appearing, he wound up in OUR world and has tried to kill Steel!"

"...That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of." Edgeworth blatantly said.

"Mr. Wright, does this have ANYTHING to do with the murder?" The Judge asked, "If you don't answer correctly, I shall give you Unlimited Penalty."

_(I think it does!)_

"Yes!" I got out Iron's profile, "See those red eyes? They are the same red eyes from yesterday!"

"Mr. Wright, that doesn't mean anything." Edgeworth said, "If this 'Iron' character existed, then..." Somebody's phone started to ring...the Steel Samurai's theme apparently.

Edgeworth looked nervous, "Excuse me..." He answered the phone.

After awhile, he said one audible word, "...Alright." Edgeworth said.

"The prosectution believes in this 'Iron' character." Edgeworth grinned, "A little bird told me about him. However, the question is... Is he involved in the murder? The answer? Let Mr. McAwesome tell us. Cooly McAwesome, please let us know, from what you have heard and seen...testify and come up with a theory about 'Iron's' part in this murder."

"I dunno, 'cuz in that dead roleplay he was kinda helpin' us out." Cooly replied, "But maybe he was sent to kinda start settin' up D-man in a most un-extreme way..."

(low, bass music)

(DOOM!)

(NOT-RADICAL!)

(AVATAR IS OVERRATED!)

"I see..." The Judge said, "I think we've heard enough. Mr. Wright, what do you think?"

"I say...that Cooly has no idea what's going on. He might have seen a fight, but he had no idea what was going on. Perhaps he had no idea a murder took place." I told him.

"Well, I know that a murder took place, but... It's Dimentio713 who is the main suspect. It's frustrating to see him in that... Knowing I can't help him out because the plot, and the law, won't let me help him! I mean come on!" Cooly sighed, "Oh well, I think everything's gonna turn out okay for an awesome dude like him."

"I believe you've helped us gain a new suspect Mr. McAwesome." Edgeworth said, "Thank you."

"No problem, dude!" Cooly grinned, "Now, I gotta go and dust my copies of Youngblood and TMNT! TO THE EXTREME!"

"Mr. McAwesome, you may leave." The Judge said.

"AWESOME!" Cooly then walked away.

"Right..." I said.

"Your Honor, we do have another witness... Of course, she isn't here yet..." Edgeworth told the court, "I recently heard that she was sleeping. A pink birdie with her black cloaked boyfriend told me."

"I see, please get her here." The Judge said, "The court will reconvene within an hour." He slammed the gavel.

* * *

><p>Court Record:<p>

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha, but will return soon.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. I recently saw that he doesn't seem to be feeling well.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... The question is...where is he?

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Steel's and Dimentio's friend. Most likely a witness.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. He is returning Maya and Pearl soon.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>INSANIA CHANNEL! :D<strong>

_Lucky Channel Theme_

"Hello fellow Planet Insania members! Today we'll be looking at something new! A character that has a relation to this fanfiction..." Akira started to say, "His name?"

**Mechamentio713**

"Since his backstory is a walking spoiler, we'll talk about his personality." Fawful started say, "You see-"

"If he's a walking spoiler, then why are we talking about him?" Akira asked.

"Well..."

"You know? I don't care, Mecha's a cool character. He's polite, kind and kinda cool. Even though he DID attack us that one time, but what's past is past." Akira shrugged.

"As far as we know, he's DAL from another universe... Well, that's all I can say about him. I wonder if he's done all this before though. I'm starting to have deja vu." Fawful noted, "But still I-"

"Look, this is gonna be a short episode so, play the preview of the next chapter and let's rip on it!" Akira exclaimed.

Fawful shrugged, "Good luck with that." and with that, he walked away.

* * *

><p><em>So as it turns out, Saire did see a figure...and the murder.<em>

Because it's a fanfiction with Phoenix Wright in it, duh!

_I sure hope she'll be alright... _

Most likely... Though Nessie DID die.

_Well, tune in next time!_

I'm done here.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, finished this chapter. Sorry for being kidna late, I was in New York and I RP'ed the scene with Cooly with Tohokari-Steel. Also, I decided to put in a bit of the Ace Attorney soundtrack... I think it'll help. <strong>

**I'll give all my credit where credit's due in the credits.**

**So, see you guys next time!**

…

…

…

**Credit card.**


	11. Trial, Day 2, Part 2

**District Court  
>Courtroom #3<br>10:00 a.m.  
>PW: JFA: Trial <strong>

I watched everybody take their places as the court reconvened. As usual, defense on the right, prosecutors on the left, and the judge's bench between them. The witness and the defendant stand opposite each other on their respective sides. I've seen the same scene countless times before, but this case was like none other that I've ever worked on. These were a couple of kids that reviewed movies and TV shows and the like, but now one was arrested on murder charges. This whole thing was crazy!

Dimentia tugged at my sleeve. "Y'know, Dimentio and I are really close, but I don't think I'll ever fully understand him." She looked up at me, a hint of worry in her dark eyes. "I can read his mind whenever I want, but I still can't make heads or tails what's up."

I gave her my best reassuring smile. "You'll have time to talk to him again once we're done here. I think he's gonna be alright."

"Sounds good to me." she smiled back.

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Mr. Edgeworth, you may bring in your next witness."

"Alright." Edgewoth nodded.

_(Let's finish this!)_

_SaireNaoriva ~ Artistic License to Freedom (Jamiroquai ~ Talullah [Instrumental])_

Saire walked toward the witness stand and stifled a yawn.

(Geez, did she just wake up now?)

"

Witness, your name and occupation." Edgeworth stated.

"

I'm Saire Naoriva. Lazy starving artist extraordi-whatever."

"

My goodness! Miss, do you mean to say you're malnourished?" The Judge asked Saire, clearly shocked.

"

Eh, to a degree." Saire shrugged, cracking her neck. "For you non-artsy people here today, that means I put doodling in notebook margins above eating healthy stuff and getting to bed at a decent hour on my list of priorities. I make up for it by sleeping all day, so it evens out. S'all gravy."Edgeworth nodded, "A very interesting lifestyle choice, I must say. However, art is a fleeting thing by nature. How long so you think your 'fame' will last, Ms. Saire? Perhaps your work would only become more popular after your death."

(...Man, that's mean to hear...)

Saire turned her gaze to Edgeworth and narrowed her eyes. "Let's get something straight here, I never said I was anything close to famous. And fleeting? Sir, I believe you are mistaken. As I recall, cave paintings are still around after thousands of years." She crossed her arms, her face brightening in an innocent smile. "And if my 'interesting lifestyle choice' has taught me one thing, it's that what colors people wear reflect who they are as a whole. Might I commend you for picking a blazer with the exact same shade of pink as the disgusting sludge the meat-packing companies were putting in hamburgers until only recently."

(Ouch! Edgeworth's gonna need some ice for that burn!)

Taken aback, Edgeworth said with gritted teeth,"...Right. Ms. Saire, please give your testimony."Saire smirked, victorious. "Okey-dokey porkchop."

"_Porkchop?" _Dimentia said looking at Edgeworth's clearly annoyed state, _"Well, pink does look his part. But it kinda looks more magenta." _

_(You do pink well though... Though it does conflict your hair)_

Dimentia pushed back her hair to show her pinkage and smirked at me, _"Black and pink are my favorite colors. What about you?"_

_(Always been more of a blue man myself.)_

**Witness Testimony****Time For A New Piece!**

_Gyakuten Saiben Movie: Cross-Examination 2001_

1. 'Aight then. When I saw the murder, it was pretty chilling. It doesn't happen often, but I was seriously freaked out."

2. There were two people there, Mechamentio713 and Tohokari-Steel.

3. When I recognized them as being them, I tried to get down there to see what the heck was going on. Curiosity, y'know.

4. Problem was that I, uh, kinda lost my way. Seriously though, that hotel is HUGE! I didn't have a map at the time either, so I didn't know my way around.

5. I don't remember the way there, just a lot of twists and turns and some stairs.

6. Just when I got to where they were, I found something horrifying.

"Horrifying?" I asked, "Define 'horrifying.'"

Saire bit her lip, clearly nervous. "Uhm...It was like, horror-inducingly bad. Shock and terror and whatnot."

The Judge nodded, "That seems a little too vague for me..."

(Looks like I'll just have to pry the details out of her.)

1. 'Aight then. When I saw the murder, it was pretty chilling. It doesn't happen often, but I was seriously creeped out.

**HOLD IT!**

"What do you mean by 'freaked out'?" I asked Saire.

"Seeing someone get killed right before your very eyes isn't a very soothing sight." Saire grumbled in response."

I was flung back, "Um... Sorry!"

_(Okay, let's not ask that...)_

2. There were two people there, Mechamentio713 and Tohokari-Steel.

**OBJECTION!**

"Actually Saire, Cooly McAwesome said something different." I said, "He said that it was Dimentio713 and Iron who were at the crime scene."

Saire looked confused and tilted her head at me. "Who's Iron?"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

_Phoenix Wright: "Suspense"_

"The witness will explain her stance!" Edgeworth declared boldly.

"I don't know the person in question. Or people in general." Saire said bluntly.

Edgeworth continued unabated. "According to Cooly McAwesome, another version of you created the one known as Karitoho-Iron, which DEFIES ALL LOGIC!" He raged, slamming his fists into the desk.

Saire took a moment to take in the information, then blinked. "... Wut?" was her simple response.

"Ahem... Do you know Tohokari-Steel, Miss Saire?" Edgeworth asked, straightening himself out. Clearly he was confused. I can't blame him, I mean, I was confused too!

"Eh, I guess you could say that." Saire told Edgeworth with a shrug, "He's a friend-of-a-friend, so we don't know each other very well. When he does his reviews of movies, Straight From the Blu-Ray I think it's called -SFBR for short- he invites all his friends over for a little get-together. D-man would be like," she stepped to the left and grinned widely, "'Hey Saire! Wanna go to Steel's and hang out?' and I'd be like," she stepped back to the right and resumed her usual slouch and annoyed tone, 'Yeah sure whatever.' I've been to his place a couple'a times, but Steel and I have never had, like, heart-to-hearts or talked politics or anythin'."

"Dimentia!" I said to her side, "Did you know this?"

Dimentia nodded. "Saire and Dimentio are good friends, but her and Steel aren't asT close. She's not one of the ones who room with him at his house and only comes by every so often. I think they could be great friends, but Steel's busy with reviews and Saire's... I think 'apathetic' is the right word." She chuckled. "Then again, I don't stalk her life. We're pretty good friends too, but I don't have a list of people she's friends with. I wouldn't doubt that another dimension's versions of them are tight, though."

_(Like what? An alternate reality?)_

_"Similar to theory with Iron and Mecha,"_Dimentia answered in my head.

_(Yeah, and that idea makes SO much sense. Honestly, if I told that to the court...)_

_'You'd probably be admitted into the crazy house with the other loonies who believe unlikely truths,'_ Dimentia looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and sarcastic expression, _"Like Al Gore!"_

_(What?)_

"Ms. Saire, this is all extremely confusing," The Judge told her, "After all, isn't Iron your creation?"

"I just said I don't even know who this 'Iron' person is." Saire dismissed. "If it's got anything to do with the 'Fe' on the periodic table, all I can tell you is it has 26 protons and makes up steel when it's alloyed with some other metal."

"Well, there's truth in that statement," The Judge said, stroking his beard in thought, "This is however, a grievous error on Cooly McAwesome's part."

_(This is confusing... Why would Cooly say Dimentio713 and Iron were fighting, but Saire say something completely different?)_

_PW:AA: Logic and Trick  
><em>

_(Think about it... Saire claims that Mecha and Steel were fighting, but Saire doesn't really know Steel to begin with.)_

"

Saire," I started to say, "Iron is a clone of Tohokari-Steel that was created by an alternate version of you. A strange way of saying that, but it's true. Is it possible you got the two of them confused?Saire gave me an incredulous look. "Uhm... I guess, maybe, if the two... Look alike? If this guy's actually real and whatever the heck you just said is really true, that is."_  
><em>_  
>"<em>Do you have any more information that could help?" I asked her.

"

I'd have to say 'no'; Pinky here lost me at 'another version of you'."

"Miss Saire, it's magenta."

"And I frankly don't care," Saire told Edgeworth.

"

AMEM!" The Judge got everybody's attention, "Mr. Wright," The Judge told me, "Why are you asking these questions?"

"

These questions could solve this conundrum," I told the Judge, "Edgeworth, do you agree with me?"Edgeworth nodded, "Yes, it could. Of course, this could cause more confusion in this court."

"

But it won't." I told him.

(Hm... What else should I ask Saire?)

…

(Perhaps I should turn around my thinking, especially since she'll give me a smart-alecky response like she'll most likely do. The time! Not the place, but time!)

"

Saire!" I exclaimed, pointing at her, "What time did you see Dimentio713 and Iron fighting?"

"Dude, what's with the finger?" Saire looked at me, surprised. "Uh, you'll have to give me a sec to remember; I barely have a concept of time."

"Perhaps if we gained a new testimony, this could help our case." Edgeworth said to us.

"Yes... That certainly does make more sense. Ms. Saire, please tell us the time you saw the battle." The Judge said.

**Witness Testimony**

The Time Of Battle

_Gyakuten Saiben Movie: Cross-Examination 2001_

1. I was wandering around the hotel because I got bored doing nothing.

2. I had my iPod on me and was listening to a playlist I put together.

3. I go to change the song and suddenly came across the murder scene.

4. I saw someone standing over a body, but I couldn't identify either of them.

5. I took off my earphones and ran toward the first floor.

6. While I was putting it away, the clock on my iPod said 2:03 a.m.

"I see." Edgeworth nodded, "Alright then."

"I think I get it now." The Judge nodded, "The defense may now cross-examine the witness."

_(Okay, remember, this is about the battle, not the murder. Got it.)_

1. From what I could remember, I was listening to my iPod.

HOLD IT!

"Why were you listening to your iPod while wandering around the hotel in the middle of the night?" I asked Saire.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Because music is a constant thing in my life. I can tune out everything that annoys me." She perked up. "And I need something to focus my thoughts on, and echoing footsteps just weren't cuttin' it." Her expression became somber. "As I said before, I don't sleep very long at night. I felt like walking around for a while, so I did. I didn't know I would end up in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

"You said earlier that when you saw the fight, you didn't have a map at the time." I interjected. "Did you get one later?"

Saire brightened up immediately. "Yup, the nice lady at the concierge desk gave me one. It's kinda big and has two pages with a lot of blank space, so I spiced it up with a little graphite, if ya know what I mean... Oh, wait, did you guys need that as like, evidence or something?"

_(And you couldn't give this to us before hand... Why?)_

"In that case, here, take it." Saire pulled a folded, wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket. She fumbled to unfold it and vainly smooth it out, trying to keep the pages together in the process. "I think it's still legible, you'll just have to ignore the pure awesomeness radiating from the pencilling."

"The court accepts this as evidence." The Judge said, nodding.

**Map of Gatewater Honolulu added to Court Record**

Saire Drawing 1 added to Court Record

Saire Drawing 2 added to Court Record

"New evidence, huh?" Dimentia looked at me and grinned, "Good!"

The map showed a bird's eye view of the hotel, organized by floor. The hotel was pretty much a tall block with staircases all over, and since most of the floors had the same design, the map had one detailed picture of the first floor and one picture to represent the suite floors.

I turned the page showing the ground floor over to see her first drawing. It was a first-person view of the hotel, visible from the beach across the street. Shops flanked the hotel and ran along the road, but the store names were missing from the signs. All in all, it was sketched like a professional. It kinda reminded me of my college major before I got into law. I figured that it had taken her about a half hour to do this, seeing as the sketch was cleaner than a gesture drawing but hadn't been inked or shaded yet.

The second one was a much rougher sketch of her room. I noticed that the carpet of candy wrappers was missing, along with the almost ceiling-high window I had seen when Dimentia and I came to question her those times. There was a blank space where the bed would be as well, marked by a lot of eraser smudges.

_(Hm... This could help us.)_

6. While I was putting it away, the clock on my iPod said 2:03 a.m.

**OBJECTION!**

_Objection 2001_

"Saire! The murder took place at 1:40 a.m.!" I presented the Autopsy Report to the court, "If so, there is no possible way the murder could have ever taken place at 2!"

"WHAT?!" Edgeworth exclaimed. He slammed the desk, "Wright! How could that be true?"

"Saire must not have seen the murder, she saw the aftermath of the fight between Dimentio713 and Iron." I told the court, "Saire. Where was the victim stabbed in?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't see." Saire admitted, "Steel- Er, 'Iron' was just standing there, holding a shortsword as D-man was getting up."

"Exactly."

"Very well then, Saire was mistaken." Edgeworth sighed, "This is a problem."

Saire scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that. I can't know what I don't, y'know?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." The Judge explained, " In fact, without my contact lenses, I can't see a thing!" He blinked, "Oh dear, now I can only see a blue blur and a pink blur."

"Your Honor..." I started to sweat, "You lost your contacts right when you brought them up."

"...Oh... One second!" He went under the bench to look for them, "Oh my back!" I heard a yell come from the bench.

"...Right." Edgeworth was sweating too.

_(The Judge is so old...)_

"If I may submit a theory, what if Dimentio713 was defending the victim?" I told the court.

"Found my contacts!" The Judge exclaimed, "Now I just need a chiropractor. I'm afraid I'm not as fit as I used to be in my youth!" He laughed heartily.

"Don't worry Your Honor!" Dimentia exclaimed, "I help massage Dimentio713's back when he's sore... Though sometimes he gets really tense and keeps telling me how much he hurts."

"It's not because I'm tense, it's because your idea of a 'massage' is punching me in the spine and telling me to suck it up!" Dimentio sighed, as he tapped his back.

_(I think Dimentia takes the cake for 'Most Violent Person I've Ever Met'...)_

"Right..." I said, "Anyways, Dimentio713 was most likely defending the victim. Dimentia713 can vouch for that, right?"

Dimentia grinned proudly, "You got that right! If he ever saw Iron, Dimentio would fight him at the drop of the hat! That much hasn't changed about him for sure."

"Hm... If what you say is true, then him defending the victim is very possible." The Judge explained, "Well then! Does anyone else agree with this?"

"One more thing!" Dimentia's hand shot up. "Dimentio always helps his friends when they're in trouble. I would know, he's been by my side whenever I needed him." She closed her eyes in nostalgia.

Saire nodded, "Yeah! Dimentio's my bud. My main man! Always the guy you can tell your problems to and not have to worry about being judged or anything. He's helped me through some pretty hard times, whether he knows it or not."

Dimentio was silent during this conversation oddly enough, but he seemed to be shaking.

"Plus," I told them, "A motive still hasn't been established for Dimentio to kill the victim in the first place."

Edgeworth nodded, "In fact, the victim was stabbed. Since Iron has a sword, he's a suspect. Especially with witness testimony from Dimentio713's friends. Cooly and Saire. "

"All that remains is to bring him to justice." The Judge explained, "I believe I can give a sold verdict based on the evidence and the testimony of today."

_(Awesome! The truth will be realized!)_

"This court finds the defendant, Dimentio713-"

How fate could toy with us... How one word that could be said... That word?

**OBJECTION!**

Dimentio713 had a hard glare and sighed. He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I object to this ruling. I'm. A. Killer."

_(What!)_

* * *

><p>Court Record:<p>

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil.

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha, but will return soon.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. I recently saw that he doesn't seem to be feeling well.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... The question is...where is he?

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Dimentio713's friend and just knows Steel. She apparently witness a battle between Dimentio713 and Iron.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. He is returning Maya and Pearl soon.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know that in real life Vikki and Steel most likely are close friends... And that will be addressed during the credits. It was the only way to bring a very interesting plot twist, and trust me... Vikki has confirmed that apparently this Saire is completely different from the Saire that is dead. Plus... There might be something interesting in Phoenix's words...<strong>

**Anyways, we got some interesting stuff here and no Insania Channel today. **

**Well, see you guys later! **

**Thanks to Vikki for editing Saire's scenes.**

**Also... How do you them apples, Vikki?**


	12. Trial, Day 2, Part 3

**District Court  
>Courtroom #3<br>11:00 a.m. **

_Okamiden – Sorrow _

"WHAT!" Dimentia exclaimed, "Dimentio, that is the DUMBEST thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"...Well, it's the truth..." Dimentio said quietly.

Saire looked around nervously, "Um, can I leave now?"

The Judge nodded, "Yes Ms. Saire, sorry about the abrupt change... You may leave." Saire coughed and walked away.

"I hope you have an idea at what you're doing!" Saire said, looking at Dimentio concerned.

_(What is going on! ...Is it like that one case?)_

I looked in Edgeworth's direction and he seemed a bit unstable. He promptly pointed at Dimentio while crying out.

**OBJECTION!**

Slamming the desk he screamed, "Dimentio713! Your freedom is near! Why would you even THINK you were a murderer!"

"...Cause I am..."

"Ahem." The Judge interrupted us, "I do believe that we should take a 30 minute recess." The Judge said, he hit the gavel down and we did what the Judge said.

**District Court**

**Lobby**

**11:45 a.m.**

Currently Dimentia started punching the wall, swearing...a lot. I'm shocked that she can cuss... A lot.

"What the (bleep)! All the (bleep)ing moronic (bleep)ing. STUPID (Bleep)! (Bleep)!"

_(I've never heard anybody who swore THAT much!)_

"Um... Dimentia... Are you okay?" I asked her warily. I've never been scared to talk to my assistant. Probably because I've never heard either Maya, Ema, or Pearls swear. At least Franziska whipped me... Wait no, that's a bit worse.

"WHAT THE (bleep) DO YOU THINK I (bleeping) AM! I AM SO... GAH!" Dimentia punched a couch. Hard.

_(Note to self, never tick Dimentia713 off unless you want your body to be ripped in half.)_

"...If there's one thing my boyfriend isn't, it's a murderer..." She sighed as she sat down on the couch, "He's a moron, but he's my moron..."

_(...There is true love on Dimentia's part. She's very loyal...)_

"Alright!" Dimentia yelled, "Mr. Wright! Let's save Dimentio!"

"Right!"

"Wright." I heard Edgeworth and I looked at him.

"Oh! Edgeworth!" I said.

"Your defendant reminds me of that one case." He told me, "Remember?"

_(Right... Your's.)_

"I take it you're the defendant's..." Edgeworth looked at Dimentia.

"I'm Dimentio713's girlfriend. You're the guy who said I'm 'spirited.'" Dimentia gave Edgeworth a (somewhat) evil smirk, "I can potentially break every bone in your body."

"...I can tell." Edgeworth said awkwardly, "If I may ask, why are you dressed like that? I surprised that nobody has noticed your...revealing clothes."

"Whatever, this is my favorite wardrobe." She smiled, "Plus, it's not that revealing, is it?" She looked at her clothing, "Yeah, it's not. Just reveals my belly." She pulled at her skirt, "And some leg."

_(You show a lot of leg. I'm shocked your skirt isn't longer.)_

"_Shut it." _

"Miss Dimentia713, may I ask you a question?"

"If the question is: If Dimentio713 was a girl, would I still date her? The answer is kinda obvious." She smiled, "I kinda am..."

Miles Edgeworth was taken aback, "No! I...I... I mean," Edgeworth shook his head, "As one of the people who are very close to the defendant, Ms. Dimentia. If I may, I ask that you testify about Dimentio713."

"I think you'll find that my answer would be the same if you asked me the previous question." She smirked.

"...Right. Miss Dimentia713, come along."

Dimentia smiled as she walked with Edgeworth.

_(Looks like I'm alone again... I wonder if I could talk to Dimentio.)_

_A Former Idol's Attempt To Be Famous (Lucky Channel Theme)_

A pink-haired girl and a black cloaked figure came to my view. The pink haired girl looked extremely excited, but at the same time faking it, while the black cloaked figure's glasses seemed to emote more.

"Look Fawful! The guy that looks like he has a horrible hairstyle!" The girl with pink haired pointed at me.

_(My hair isn't horrible!)_

The black cloaked guy spoke in a young and male voice, "Akira... I think he's the guy... You know who told us about." The black cloaked figure crossed his arms, "Are you being for real?" I noticed that his arms were covered... In fact, he reminded me of these characters from a certain video game... Democracy Soul? No... Well, at least his glasses were seen.

_(Wait, who?)_

"...Oh..."

_My Girlfriend Calls Me A Nerd, But I'm Also Awesome! (The World God Only Knows – NOW PLAYING)_

"Sorry!" The black cloaked figure scratched the back of his hood, "My girlfriend is a bit weird..." He looked at her, "Anyways, seeing as this the only appearance we will have in this fanfiction, I guess we should tell you that somebody sent us here. We were in the audience around the time Saire started to tell her testimony. Poor Dimentio..."

"Wait, you know Dimentio?" I asked him.

"Yup."

"Tch, weirdos. All of you." The pink-haired girl looked at us both with demeaning eyes. Gold eyes. She seemed to be a bit more grumpy, "Dimentio713, Dimentia713, DAL, Fawful212, and me are the 'Maskwitness Reviewers.' In my opinion it's the dumbest name ever, but considering our review show is called 'Maskwitness Reviews,' it makes sense. Anyways, we're here to tell you this." She coughed, "Mr. Edgeworth wants to help you. So you better accept it."

"Alright."

"Really! Thanks!" The blacked cloaked boy's eyes seemed to emote, "I'm Fawful212 and the girl there is Akira."

"Whatever." Akira said in a dull tone.

"Well, see you later!" Fawful212 walked away.

_(Is it me, or does Dimentio713 attract weird people.)_

_Phoenix Wright's Ringtone_

_(Speaking of weird people.)_

I answered my phone, "Hello?"

_Recollection ~ Failures of a Fighter of Fate (Puella in somino)_

"...Mr. Wright..."

"Mecha!" I exclaimed.

"...Please. Don't let this happen. Not like this. He has to be saved."

"You've been following the case."

"I know what will happen if you don't save Dimentio713 and reveal his innocence. Or at least extend the trial by an extra day."

"...Where are Maya and Pearl."

"...I'm keeping them safe. If you either a) Extend the trial by a day or b) Reveal that Dimentio713 is innocent, you'll see them again."

"WAIT! But what if I can't!" I exclaimed. Will this be a repeat of the previous case?

"...Don't make this harder for both of us! Dimentio713 will be saved or...or... Well, I know you can do this. I believe in you Mr. Wright." He hung up.

All this stress. Everything. All of his friends. This is just amazing.

**District Court  
>Courtroom #3<br>12:15 p.m.**

The Judge hit the gavel once more, "Ahem, sorry for the brief recess... Court is back in session. If I may ask, what is going on with the defendant?"

Edgeworth sighed, "The defendant believes he is guilty."

"I believe he's not Your Honor!" I exclaimed, "Dimentio713 is innocent."

"If I may, the prosection would like to call to the stand the defense's co-counsel and the defendant's girlfriend to testify about Mr. Dimentio713."

"I see..."

_(So this is why Edgeworth wanted to see Dimentia713)_

Dimentia took the stand and looked around, "...So, anybody heard any good jokes?"

"Witness, may you please state your name and occupation?" Egdgeworth stated.

"Name's Dimentia713! I'm a..." She seemed to be lost in thought, "One of my jobs are reviewing, but technically speaking, I'm a teenager."

"Right..." Edgeworth sighed.

"Will the witness please state their relation with the defendant?" The Judge said.

"Anything to help him!" Dimentia yelled.

**Witness Testimony**

**My Idiotic Boyfriend**

_Gyakuten Saiben Movie: Cross-Examination 2001_

's a bit of a moron, I'll tell you that.

2. But he's my moron...

3. He's nice, sometimes to a fault.

4. Yet he always means well and loves me...

5. I know he'll never ever try to kill another.

6. Despite what he thinks of himself, I know that I can always trust him to bring me back from the dumps. He's a great guy.

The Judge nodded, "This is interesting. Miss Dimentia. Are you sure this is correct."

"...Yeah. I'm not sure where that idiot got the idea that he was a murderer. He's not one. I trust him. Even when he doesn't trust himself." Dimentia smiled at the court, "Alright! Mr. Wright!"

"Miss Dimentia713! Only I get to say when the defense may cross-examine the witness!"

Dimentia grinned in a slight troll-like fashion, "I never said I wanted Mr. Wright to cross-examine me. After all, why would I ask that? I'm just saying his name."

"...Oh..."

Dimentia looked in my direction, _"No I wasn't."_

_(What is wrong with her?)_

**Cross-Examination**

My Idiotic Boyfriend

1. He's a bit of a moron, I'll tell you that.

**HOLD IT!**

"Miss Dimentia... Why would you call your boyfriend "idiotic, a moron, and other insulting terms." I asked her.

"Tch, he's a really big idiot. But like I said before, he's my moron. It's meant as a compliment. I like calling the people I really care for insulting terms, y'know?"

"...That's really odd..." Edgeworth noted, "Why can't you express your love for others in other ways?"

"Hey, I grew up like this, y'know? It's a habit of mine."

2. But he's my moron...

3. He's nice, sometimes to a fault.

**HOLD IT! **

"To a fault?" I asked Dimentia.

"Yeah. Sometimes, it borders on obsession. But it's all to help people!"

4. Yet he always means well and loves me...

5. I know he'll never ever try to kill another.

6. Despite what he thinks of himself, I know that I can always trust him to bring me back from the dumps. He's a great guy.

"Hm..." The Judge nodded, "I seem to understand..."

**OBJECTION!**

_THIS CAN'T GO ON ANY LONGER! (Kurow Loses Faith)_

Dimentio713 pointed at Dimentia, "Dimentia! Why! Are you honestly betraying what I stand for!?"

"NO!" Dimentia slammed the witness stand, "I know you! I know what you do!"

"You... I can't believe you..."

"GAH!" Dimentia glared at Dimentio, "REALLY! YOU'LL RATHER DIE THAN TO LEARN THE TRUTH!"

"THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER IS THAT I KILLED THE VICTIM! NYHT MAM AJER! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

**OBJECTION!**

A sudden silence filled the room. Everybody looked at the source of the noise. And the source was none other than...

_Miles Edgeworth ~ Objection! 2011_

Edgeworth had a grin on his face as he wagged his fingers, "Mr. Dimentio713. Why don't you testify to the court. I'm actually interested in what you have to say about this whole fiasco. After all, if you truly are telling the truth, you will be locked up."

Dimentia growled, "Hey! What are you saying you moron!" Dimentia pointed at Edgeworth, "Tell me."

Dimentio was silent, "...Fine then."

_(...Thank you Edgeworth.)_

"Whatever." Dimentia rolled her eyes as she took her place next to me.

_Examination – Allegro 2001_

**Witness Testimony**

Why I Did It

1. Let me tell you guys one thing.

2. This whole situation is my fault.

4. It all started when I was walking down the stairs that's when I noticed the victim...

5. He was being accosted by a shadowy figure,

6. I ran downstairs to help him out. I summoned the Purity Sword and started to charge.

7. I swung the sword and the shadowy figure and me fought each other.

8. I saw that there was blood on the Purity Sword. I looked around and I saw the victim lying with two holes in his chest.

9. I think I may have fainted from shock after that.

Dimentio looked down, "...I must have forgotten."

I looked at Dimentia, "This does explain why Saire said Dimentio was fighting Iron."

"Right."

**Cross-Examination**

Why I Did It

5. He was being accosted by a shadowy figure,

**HOLD IT!**

"If I may ask, was the shadowy figure Iron?"

"...I dunno. He was cloaked in darkness."

_(Of course he was.)_

I tapped a paper, "Then for the sake of my theory, let us say the figure is Karitoho-Iron."

"Even then your line of logic is flawed." Dimentio told me, "If it WAS Iron, why would he be targeting Nyht Mam Ajer. He wants to kill Steel and ONLY Steel."

"If I may interject," Edgeworth said, "Why only Steel? If he is a psychopath, wouldn't he go on a killing spree."

"Does it really matter? You guys are just going off a tangent. But let's just say it IS Iron. Why would it be him?"

_(Hm... Do I have any reason for this?)_

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Exactly." Dimentio told me.

7. I swung the sword and the shadowy figure and me fought each other.

**HOLD IT!**

"If I may ask, why would the two of you fight each other?"

Dimentia looked at me, "Dude, Dimentio713 is the type of guy who would go head first into battle, whatever the reason. He's really weird. Plus, he feels the need to help others.

8. I saw that there was blood on the Purity Sword. I looked around and I saw the victim lying with two holes in his chest.

**OBJECTION!**

"Dimentio. Can I ask if there was anymore things around?" I said smirking.

"Well... I just saw the victim and something... I felt it on my hands..."

I held out the Picture I took of the crime scene, "Was it...oil?"

Dimentio was shocked and was taken aback, he started to shake his head and hit the witness stand, "OIL!"

_Objection 2001_

"That's right. I highly doubt there was blood anywhere."

"What about the Purity Sword though? It must have had blood on it!"

"If I may ask, Dimentio. Do you know the difference between blood and oil?"

"...Not really..."

"And was there a clear view that it was blood on your sword?"

"...No..."

Edgeworth interjected, "Dimentio. Why would you think there was blood on your sword. And why would you confuse it for oil."

"It looked reddish, but I didn't get a chance to check it out because I saw the victim's body. When I de-summon the Purity Sword and re-summon it again, any fluids on the sword disappear. It's really different."

"...WHOA! THAT MEANS I... I'm still confused." Dimentio looked around, "Was I really going emo for no reason?"

"Yup, ya were." Dimentia deadpanned.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"...However, the oil does help us understand." I told Dimentio, "Right now, you are still a suspect. After all, you don't know what happened, but you may have killed the victim."

"Oy..." Dimentio sighed, "Does that mean, we still don't know? I mean, if your theory was correct, it was Iron, right?"

Edgeworth shook his head, "Sadly not. Wright, was there also blood on the crime scene?"

"...Yes." I admitted, "And we are not sure where the blood came from."

"So that means, we need to extend this trial another day." The Judge said, "The defense and the prosecution will find the source of blood."

**HOLD IT!**

Dimentio looked around, "I just noticed something..." He lifted the sleeve of his shirt, "...There's a scar."

The Judge had wide eyes, "What! How is this possible?"

It was true. There was a long scar hidden underneath his sleeve.

"Dimentio, when did you notice this?" I said in shock.

"It just came right now! I'm telling the truth!"

The courtroom started to become very noisy.

"That scar wasn't there before!"

"Whoa! Is this magic?"

"Really, then can you explain it?"

"It's magic, you don't have to explain it."

"AHEM!" The Judge shook his head, "It seems to me that the defendant still has some unanswered questions to answer. The possibility that he was involved in the battle, but not the murderer is there. However, he could still be the murderer. Both the defense and the prosecution will answer these odd questions."

The Judge slammed the gavel, "Court is dismissed."

**District Court**

**Lobby**

**1:00 p.m.**

"Man! We nearly got messed up there!" Dimentio exclaimed, "Though this scar is confusing..."

"YEAH! Because YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Dimentia yelled at him, "Honestly, why would you say that you are the murderer!?"

"I honestly thought I was!" Dimentio defended himself, "Anyways, we still need to figure everything out. Huh?"

I nodded. My phone started to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good job Mr. Wright. Now then, get ready..." Mecha's voice came.

"NICK!"

"MR. NICK!"

"Maya! Pearls!" I said.

"MECHA!?" Dimentio713 and Dimentia713 said.

"Sorry about the trouble. I had to protect the two of them."

**To be continued...**

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ (Jingle) It Doesn't End Here_

_Save?_

Yes or No

You can save any time by pressing START

* * *

><p><strong>Court Record:<strong>

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio713: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil. Tap Check for more info

Gatewater Honolulu Map: A Map of Gatewater Honolulu. It's a bird's eye view. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 1: One of Saire's drawings. It shows the hotel with the shops across the street. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 2: One of Saire's drawings. It shows her really messy room. Tap Check for more info

**Profiles**

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials. She recently has gotten kidnapped by Mecha, but will return soon.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers. Kidnapped by Mecha.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. I recently saw that he doesn't seem to be feeling well.

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... The question is...where is he?

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Dimentio713's friend and just knows Steel. She apparently witness a battle between Dimentio713 and Iron.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. He is returning Maya and Pearl soon.

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

Fawful212: One of Dimentio713's friends. He's intelligent, but keeps his hood up for some odd reason.

Akira Kogami: One of Dimentio713's friends. She seems very full of herself. She's dating Fawful212.

* * *

><p><strong>INSANIA CHANNEL!<strong>

_Lucky Channel Theme! :D_

"HELLO PLANET INSANIA MEMBERS!" Akira exclaimed, "On this episode of Insania Channel, we would like to talk about one of the characters that was involved in this chapter! The ever popular, the super awesome..."

"Bailiff." Fawful212 said, "We're supposed to be talking about the bailiff."

"...What." Akira said deadpan, "Let's just start the preview."

"No preview today." Fawful212 said, "It's a surprise." He grinned, "However, you can expect another character to be introduced! And there's going to be another playable character!"

"Really!?" Akira exclaimed, "Who!?"

"It's-

(Cut transmission.)

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! MY GOODNESS! THIS TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME! Sorry for the late post. But trust me, it's gonna wrap up in three chapters or so...<strong>


	13. Investigation, Day 3, Phoenix Side

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby**

**1:40 p.m.**

"Mr. Mecha is a very kind man. The only thing about him... He looks like he's seen so much..." Pearls told me.

"It's true. Mecha is very odd," Maya told me, "When we were staying with him... He sometimes had tears in his eyes. But he's a robot! It's really weird too!"

"Considering he is pretty much DAL, it's more or less confusing to see what he can do." Dimentia noted.

Mecha walked toward us, "Anyways, do you guys have any idea? I'm confident in all your abilities, but..." He looked at Dimentia and me.

"Well, me and Mr. Wright have been teaming up, but since Maya is here, I can go," Dimentia grinned, "I need to check up on my boyfriend. It's been a fun ride Mr. Wright and good luck on your future cases! See you later!"

Dimentia walked off. Mecha looked at her.

"She'll be safe." He said, almost as if he was reading my mind, "If I may ask of the two of you, both Maya and Mr. Wright, please find Tohokari-Steel, he's gonna be important to this case."

Maya grinned, "You got it Mecha! Let's go Nick!"

"Wait Maya!" I exclaimed.

"Go Mr. Nick!" Pearls said in the distance.

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Hallway**

**2:15 p.m.**

"...And then Mecha fought off ninjas that tried to kill all three of us!" I looked at Maya in shock. Currently she was telling me about what they did. But to be honest, I've been finding it hard to believe.

"Well, it seems that we should be here." I said looking at the PI Room List, "This is supposed to be Tohokari-Steel and ShadowDJ's room."

"Well, shall we open it up?" Maya said, opening the door.

"Wait Maya!"

"I'm okay Nick! I'm inside!"

I sighed and followed her into the room.

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Tohokari-Steel's Room**

**2:20 p.m.**

There was a luggage bag nearby and I opened up.

Maya grabbed the items within, "What's with this weaponry?"

"...I'm not entirely sure..." I looked at a closet... It was vibrating.

Maya opened the doors and there was a loud thud! Tohokari-Steel was tied up, had tape on his mouth, and was currently squirming.

"EEP! Got off me!" Maya exclaimed, pushing Steel off her.

"Steel?" I said, ripping off the masking tape, "Why are you... I'm kinda confused."

"I WAS THROWN IN THERE AGAINST MY WILL! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION EVERY TIME YOU WALKED BY!" Steel shouted, "AND, GUESS WHAT?! NOBODY NOTICED LIKE THE MORONS THEY ALL ARE!"

_(...What the heck?)_

Maya immediately hid behind me, "...Nick, I think I'm sensing a bad aura from him."

_(I do too...)_

"Sorry Steel... Um, who did this to you?"

"It was IRON, my evil clone!" Steel replied, "Last I saw him, he was working as RookSano's butler."

_(Iron was a butler? Weird.)_

"So... Um, how long have you been trapped in here?

"EVER SINCE I GOT HERE! HONESTLY... Wait, who are you two?" Steel looked at us confused, "I actually don't recognize you..."

"I'm Phoenix Wright, I'm a defense attorney, this is Maya, she's my assistant." I told him, "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything BETTER to do." Steel murmured.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked Steel.

"Yes, I know EXACTLY what's going on, considering that I've been trapped in a closet the whole time." Steel replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Dimentio713 is a defendant in a trial. He is suspected of killing someone." I told him, "I don't believe he did."

"What? The cross-dresser? A murder suspect?" Steel asked. He then burst into laughter, "I...I'm sorry, but...no. Just...just no."

Maya looked at me, "Cross-dresser?"

I sweatdropped, "Please, don't ask." I looked at Steel and immediately everything went all funky. The familiar sound of locks and chains came to my ears.

_(Four Psyche-Locks... I think Steel knows more than he's letting on)_

**TAKE THAT!**

"Steel, I know you know more!" I pointed the Magatama at him.

"What're you talking about?" Steel asked.

You have a small belief that Dimentio713 is a murder suspect."

_(More like a big one)_

"I know why too..." I showed him Iron's picture.

He was taken aback and blinked, "Um... You see... I heard something from Iron..."

The Psyche-Locks broke and I looked at Steel, "What did Iron say?"

"Well, I passed out in denial that humanity produced a movie about Hannah Montana and I saw him in a dream." Steel replied, "He said 'Any universe she enters is doomed'. I have no idea what that even means."

"Did he say anything about Dimentio713? Like... Somebody was supposed to be the suspect?"

"You expect ME to answer that?" Steel asked, "Do I have to remind you that I WAS TRAPPED IN A FREAKIN' CLOSET SINCE WE GOT HERE! I just stepped out in Honolulu, went to the bathroom, someone clubbed me on the head, and I woke up, bound and gagged, next to a mop!"

_(Well, only one thing to do...)_

"Steel, would you like to be a witness on the defense's side? We could get your testimony. If you're not... Well, we actually have another ace in the hole. But you could help."

"..." Maya was looking at Steel closely, "One second Nick. I still feel something...odd about him. It's like he has some..." She snapped her fingers, "THAT'S IT!"

She rummaged through Steel's luggage as she revealed a katana, "Look Nick! The Black Shogun's katana!"

"The Black who?"

"He's a legend in Kurain Village! He was a feared warrior in Feudal Japan! In fact, he once saved Mystic Ami! ...Of course, I heard that the next time he was there she was dead... I think Sis can tell you more!"

Maya closed her eyes and my old mentor, Mia Fey... She smiled at me.

"Hello Phoenix."

"Hi Chief."

She looked at the sword in her hand, "You must be the wielder of the Black Katana." She gave it to him, "My grandmother told me that he attended the cremation of Ami Fey with his wife. The next day... Well, he accidentally destroyed the urn that held her ashes..."

_(I don't see how this applies to the current situation...)_

"Phoenix, these facts will come in handy in court. Trust me."

"Alright then, I'll provide a witness." Steel said, taking the katana.

Mia nodded at Steel, "Thank you. And may we take note of the katana later?"

"Fine..."

**Black Shogun's Katana added to Court Record**

We left the room.

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Lobby**

**3:00 p.m.**

I looked at Mia and sighed, "Chief..."

Mia looked at me and smiled, "Phoenix, can you catch me up. It's been awhile..."

And so I did. I told her everything I needed her know. From Dimentio713, his actions in court, the clone, and Mechamentio713.

She nodded and looked at me.

"Phoenix, this is an interesting case..." She gave me a large grin, "I know you can do it!"

I nodded, "Yeah, any ideas on where to go next?"

"Well, Cooly has helped us, Saire led us to Iron, and, well..." I started to scratch the back of my head, "Dimentia713 is just odd sometimes! I'm kinda nervous if I ran into her while checking up and Steel."

"Really? I guess that she's weirder than Maya?" She giggled at that statement.

"I guess..." I said, more to myself than to her, "Anyways..."

Mecha walked over, "Hello Ms. Fey. Mr. Wright." He greeted us with a smile, "I take it you guys have seen Steel?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Steel's willing to testify for us."

"Good. The prosecution actually asked me to testify."

"Interesting," I noted, "So..."

"I'll tell you as much as you need however," Mecha said suddenly.

"Alright... So, what exactly is your relation to Dimentio713?"

__Recollection ~ Failures of a Fighter of Fate (Puella in somino)__

Mecha was suddenly quiet and he looked down, "I...I want to protect him and his friends. That's why I'm here..."

I looked at Mecha, was he...crying? Do robots cry?

"I have to protect him, no matter what..." He said, looking at me, "That's all I want."

It was true, tears were flowing from his eye sockets and it's a miracle, and a shock, that he didn't die right there and then.

"I'm sorry, continue." He said, shaking his head.

"So, what are you doing in Hawaii?"

"Protecting Dimentio713."

_(I guess he won't say anything right now about what he was doing...)_

I sighed, "Well, Mecha... Thanks."

Mecha nodded, but he glared at me, "Mr. Wright. Please. Never lose hope."

"Don't worry, Phoenix will always trust in his client. Right, Phoenix?" Mia looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

Mecha smiled, "Very well then."

"HEY!" Gumshoe popped up out of nowhere, shocking me, Mecha, and actually shocking Mia out of Maya. Huh, that yell must have been pretty strong.

Maya rubbed her head, "Detective Gumshoe, what are you doing here?"

"Well..."

"Sheesh, I just fought with our main suspect, no need to get all worked up! Man!" Dimentia713 walked up toward us and smirked, but that wasn't the main problem.

She was wrapped in gauze and bandages. Okay, granted, her bare midriff and left leg and arm were mostly covered up, but still!

"DIMENTIA!" I exclaimed, "What happened?"

Dimentia713 smirked, "Something awesome!"

_(Only she would say a statement like that...)_

"Well, might as well..."

__Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ (Jingle) It Doesn't End Here__

__Save?__

Yes or No

You can save any time by pressing START

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Court Record:<strong>**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio713: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil. Tap Check for more info

Gatewater Honolulu Map: A Map of Gatewater Honolulu. It's a bird's eye view. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 1: One of Saire's drawings. It shows the hotel with the shops across the street. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 2: One of Saire's drawings. It shows her really messy room. Tap Check for more info

****Profiles****

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. He's doing alright, but he seems to have a mysterious scar...

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... As it turns out... He was locked in a closet in his room. He's very agitated.

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Dimentio713's friend and just knows Steel. She apparently witness a battle between Dimentio713 and Iron.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. Claims to want to "protect" Dimentio713

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

Fawful212: One of Dimentio713's friends. He's intelligent, but keeps his hood up for some odd reason.

Akira Kogami: One of Dimentio713's friends. She seems very full of herself. She's dating Fawful212.

* * *

><p><strong>INSANIA CHANNEL!<strong>

_(Lucky Channel Theme)_

"HEY GUYS! Name's Akira Kogami! The host of Insania Channel!"

Fawful212's glasses exuded the aura of happiness, "And I'm Fawful212! Her co-host and boyfriend!"

"...Gee..." Akira sighed, "So... Who's the playable character?"

"Well, here's (oddly enough) a trailer..."

* * *

><p><em>Connect (Orchestral Version)<em>

**The name's Dimentia713. I'm fifteen years and I'M FREAKING AWESOME! (Okay, not really...) Anyways... I'm here because well... What happened that night? Is it possible... My boyfriend...**

_Dimentia713: OBJECTION!_

**I GOTTA FIND THE TRUTH!**

_I looked outside the hotel, alright... What can I do?_

_Akira: You ever notice you have a flat chest?  
><em>

_Dimentia713: SO DO YOU!_

_Edgeworth: Your attire... It's different..._

_Dimentia713: What do I care?_

**Watch as Ace Attorney takes flight with a new playable character! Me! Dimentia713! **

_Dimentia713: (Looks like I'm gonna have to take a dive in his mind...)_

**So... Are you ready? Cause I sure as heck am!**

_(I'm gonna find you Iron... If it's the last thing I do!)_

Akira jumped, "YES! I'M IN THIS!"

Fawful212 blinked, "Weren't we already a part of this?"

"Well... Um..."

Suddenly, a whip was heard from across the room.

"YOU MEAN I'M NOT IN THIS FANFICTION! YOU FOOLISH FOOL! I AM FRANSIZKA VON KARMA!"

The author rose his hands in defense, "Don't worry! You'll be in the sequel!"

He was whipped continuously.

...Why?

**That is all. Next up... Dimentia713. **

**Credit to Steel for Steel's lines.**


	14. Investigation, Day 3, Dimentia713 Side

**Honolulu Streets**

**1: 40 p.m.**

_(The sounds of justice call out to me!)_

_Dimentia713 – Psychic Tsundere (Connect-Orchestral)_

I started to walk on the streets, right now my best bet was to find out about that scar that Dimentio got... I looked at my gloved hand, "Not exactly safe..." I said to myself.

With a spring in my step, I kept walking.

**Detention Center**

**2:10 p.m.**

Dimentio was looking across me behind the glass. He leaned back in his chair and I gave him my iconic smirk.

"...So... What's up?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Oh nothing... EXCEPT FOR THE FACT I HAVE A FREAKING SCAR!" He exclaimed, pointing at the scar on his elbow.

"Hehehe..." I looked him, "Um... Hey, there's still the possibility that you're the murderer. Especially ever the outburst in court you made." I stuck my tongue out at him, "Moron!"

"This is my life on the line Dimentia." He bluntly said.

_(Yeah, I shouldn't be that much of a jerk right now. Especially since Dimentio needs my help.)_

I looked at him and sighed, "Hey, I have an idea!"

He smiled, "What is it?"

I smirked, "Let go inside you."

_(Three...two...one...)_

"WHAT!" Dimentio's panicked expression just made me cheerful again. He started to stumble over his words, say weird stuff. Be the guy I love. I just giggled at his constant murmurs and his funny words like, 'We're too young' and 'I'm in prison'.

I started to laugh and stuck out my tongue out again, "D-man! I mean let see what you're thinking!"

Dimentio looked very much annoyed, "Really?" He sighed, "Did you say that on purpose?"

"Maybe~" I said tauntingly, "Alright, let's try out my psychic abilities!"

He blinked, "How?"

I only gave him a smirk before closing my eyes and opening them once more, seeing a pinkish tint with words and phrases around him.

Guilt

Murder Weapon

Scar

Me..or...es'

I blinked.

_(Huh, this is interesting...)_

I looked at the broken-up word and started to see fragments of the murder

_Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies - Suspense_

I was taken aback. Iron! Mecha! Dimentio713! WHAT THE HECK!

I was swung backward and started to wince, "Sheesh... Your memories are weirder than I thought!" I told Dimentio, "Hey... Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Dimentio shook his head, "Sorry Dimentia..."

_(Thanks for the help...)_

I got up and started to look at Dimentio's scar, "So... Why do you think you suddenly got that scar?"

Dimentio shook his head, "It's odd. It's like I never wanted to look at it... I don't know why. It's like I should have looked at it, but didn't... Like... I'm not sure."

"Also, the weapon. They say it's your Purity Sword."

Dimentio shook his head, "It can't be..."

"I'm sorry Dimentio..."

Dimentio smiled, "Hey, why don't you look for Iron! He should clear things up!"

I shook my head, "Dimentio... I still need more info."

Dimentio shook his head, "Hey! I'm still in jail here!"

I thrust my hand toward the word Scar and Murder Weapon.

"You know... What if the murder weapon...was another weapon?" I asked him, "After all... The Purity Sword is known for creating interesting-shalped holes... Maybe..."

My boyfriend blinked, "HOLY PINEAPPPLE!"

_(Why does he always do that?)_

"I think somethings up... After all, the Purity Sword can change its own blade shape. Maybe..."

_(This requires further investigation...)_

**Honolulu Streets**

**2:20 p.m.**

Iron saw me and growled, "Out of the way!"

"What the-!"

"GAH!" I fell on my bottom, "HEY! IRON!"

I promptly started to give chase to Iron.

**Honolulu Alley**

_(Oh yeah, a really shady alley... That's safe.)_

**HOLD IT!**

I pointed at Iron, "No escape!"

"Tch, how about for you..."

_(Crud... He's right... Best if I play up the cockiness...)_

"HEY! I'm psychic! And I need to ask you some questions!"

"Why?"

"I need to know... Why."

"Well, let's just say Mecha put me up to it."

"WHAT!" I cried out.

"Why are you so surprised? After all, we had an agreement."

"What agreement?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I'm not a lawyer now am I?"

"Perhaps... But still... I can't let you go. I need to find Steel." He grabbed his katana and pointed it at me.

_(This isn't good...)_

"Let's just say this... Dimentio713 didn't do it. However, Steel did. Too bad you'll never going to find the verdict."

"HA!" I thrust my hand at him and froze him in place.

_(Just have to keep him from doing the deed...)_

"Hmph, you think that will work?"

_(It has too... I need to get my phone...)_

My other hand went toward my "hiding" place and I got my phone out, "Hello... Police... I'm getting assaulted... SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Don't worry pal, I saw the the whole thing!"

_(Mr. Gumshoe!)_

_I Can Do It When It Counts, Pal!_

"Hey! You're the witness from the first day!"

"What!" Iron said, his eyes widened, "That's right!" He started to speak like Steel, "I am!"

"You're coming with me! ...And please put down the sword."

"No promises..." He said as he sheathed his katana.

I sighed in relief, "Good..." That's when I bumped into Mr. Edgeworth.

_The Great Revival, Miles Edgeworth_

"Ah, you must be Ms. Dimentia713." He bowed, "Pleased to meet you once more."

"HEY!" Akira cried out as she and Fawful212 ran up, "Wait up!"

"Oh you guys are helping Mr. Edgeworth?" I asked Akira.

"Well... Yeah... We have too." Fawful212 said, shrugging.

"Yes... They do... If I may inquire... Your clothes..."

"What?" I said, frustrated, "I like it as it is!"

Akira then piped up, "And your chest is flat..."

_(Can you guys stop talking...)_

"Anyways... I gotta get back to Mr. Wright... Hey do you guys have any gauze?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Present Day {Mr. Wright's POV})<strong>

Dimentia713 grinned as she flashed a smile, "As you know, I'm a psychic... Maybe we can use my abilities to ask Iron some stuff..."

Maya blinked, "But why did you cover yourself with gauze?"

"...Trying out my new Halloween costume." She said.

I started to scratch my chin, "Should we talk to Iron right now?"

"Sure..." Dimentia said.

Iron was currently in the Detention Center, "Oh Mr. Wright! It's such a pleasure!"

"I know who you are... Iron. I met Steel."

Iron quickly gained a glare, "I see..."

"I'm going to ask-"

"Sorry Wrong. But you won't get anything out of me."

_(WHAT!?)_

"The trial is tomorrow...and I heard that there are two Tohokari-Steels... I wonder which is the real one. Oh well, I'll get him. He's going to PAY!"

"NO!" Steel said as he was dragged in, "HEY! UNHAND ME!"

_(Oh dear...)_

"Seems to me that you have quite the conundrum now..."

_(This isn't good... Is it?)_

"Tomorrow's the last day... And I'll be pulling out all of my stops."

"Then so will I." I told Iron.

His eyebrow rose, "Oh?"

"I will get Dimentio713 innocent...and Steel..."

"Very well then..."

Maya looked at me, "Nick... You really think Steel did it..."

"Well, considering we have clones involved now..."

Dimentia sighed, "Maybe..." She thrust her arm at Iron, "Hm... I see something... The murder and his involvment... One second."

"...I was involved. That's all I'm going to say."

"_Of course..." _Dimentia sighed.

"We'll get him...in court!"

_(Watch out Iron, I'm coming for you!)_

* * *

><p><em><em>Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ (Jingle) It Doesn't End Here<em>_

__Save?__

Yes or No

You can save any time by pressing START

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Court Record:<strong>**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio713: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil. Tap Check for more info

Gatewater Honolulu Map: A Map of Gatewater Honolulu. It's a bird's eye view. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 1: One of Saire's drawings. It shows the hotel with the shops across the street. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 2: One of Saire's drawings. It shows her really messy room. Tap Check for more info

****Profiles****

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. He's doing alright, but he seems to have a mysterious scar...

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... As it turns out... He was locked in a closet in his room. He's very agitated.

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Dimentio713's friend and just knows Steel. She apparently witness a battle between Dimentio713 and Iron.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. Claims to want to "protect" Dimentio713

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

Fawful212: One of Dimentio713's friends. He's intelligent, but keeps his hood up for some odd reason.

Akira Kogami: One of Dimentio713's friends. She seems very full of herself. She's dating Fawful212.

* * *

><p><strong>INSANIA CHANNEL!<strong>

"THAT'S IT!" Akira cried out, "THAT'S ALL!"

"Well considering that the author just wants to get this done... Yeah, that's it."

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!?" Akira groaned, "Well... I guess we shouldn't be so mad... It's been two years..."

"Yeah...and he's planning to make an actual case of it via PyWright."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...This chapter didn't need to exist... I'll be honest, I think we could of had Phoenix do this whole part. It was supposed to be something different. ...Oh well, the next one is actually cooler! Like 20% cooler.**


	15. Trial, Day 3, Part 1

****District Court****

****Lobby****

****June 25th, 8:30 a.m.****

_(We have to win... Right now... After all, if we don't win... The trial will end... And all our hard work will be for naught.)_

Dimentio looked depressed, "I'm...scared Mr. Wright."

Dimentia sighed, "It can't be helped... We need help though..."

Maya grinned, "Nick! I have an idea! How about I channel Sis!"

_(That's right! Mia can probably help us out!)_

"Your sister?" Dimentia grinned, "The Kurain Channeling Technique! That should help!"

"All right... Here goes nothing..." Maya was suddenly replaced by Mia.

"Ah, Phoenix. Pleased to meet you again!" Mia said with a warm smile, "So what's going on?"

"Well..."

I told her everything. From the case, Mechamentio713, and Dimentio713's plight... However, there was something...off about Dimentia713. She was staring at Mia's...chest.

"I see... It's good to see that you're doing fine Phoenix. Is there anything-"

"YOUR BREASTS ARE HUGE!" Dimentia713 cried out.

Everybody looked at Dimentia713, "Oh... Um... Sorry... It's just that... I... Uh... Well..." She started to look around, "Please ignore me... Please."

"Anyways..." Mia said, awkwardly changing the subject, "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yeah... I'll need your help Mia. Something's up...and I think Iron did it. He killed the victim."

Mia nodded, "It's likely, yes..."

Dimentio smiled, "Well, I'm hoping for the best." He smiled.

Dimentia smirked, a bit off-beat and nervous...and sweaty, but still smirking, "So am I!"

****District Court****

****Courtroom #3****

****9:00 a.m.****

Everybody was chatting around us.

"Today is the last day of the trial... I certainly hope the defense and prosecution has found something new..."

Edgeworth bowed, "The prosecution has come up with a theory as to why the defendant has a scar. It is due to the fact that he was a part of the battle."

"So... Why was he a part of the battle?"

"Simple... He was there to protect the victim. In fact, the prosecution would like to say this... The true murderer...is..."

_(This is it...)_

"MR. TOHOKARI-STEEL!" Edgeworth shouted.

"WHAT!" I cried out.

"That's impossible!"

"He was trapped!"

Mia looked at me, "Phoenix... The blame has been shifted to an innocent man..."

Dimentia started to grin trollishly, "Well, in terms of murder... Yes..."

"Well... I guess this is it then..."

Steel went up to stand and crossed his arms.

Edgeworth looked at Tohokari-Steel, "Witness, name and occupation."

"Tohokari-Steel and I review movies." Steel said.

Edgeworth glared at Steel, "And Mr. Steel... Do you know why you've been called up to the stand? It is for the murder of Mr. Nyht Mam Ajer!"

The audience started to talk around us once more.

"Simply put, you testified that you had killed the victim. Is this true?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Steel simply stated.

Edgeworth blinked and was taken aback into shock, "WHAT!"

The Judge shook his head, "Mr. Edgeworth, what exactly happened?"

Edgeworth quickly gained his composure, "Well... The witness came to me in the lobby and told me that he was the murderer."

"Hm... I see..."

"If it pleases the court," I tapped on my paper, "the defense would like to cross-examine the witness..."

"Very well then, Mr. Wright. No objections, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth shook his head, "None. Your honor."

_(Seems to me that Edgeworth was tricked by Iron...)_

**Witness Testimony**  
><strong>Where I Was<strong>

__Gyakuten Saiben Movie: Cross-Examination 2001__

1. ...I was trapped in a closet the whole time.

2. It was until yesterday until I was freed by that spiky-haired guy.

3. I'll be honest, I just heard about the trial yesterday.

4. HOW CAN I MURDER SOMEONE!

Edgeworth blinked, "WHAT!"

The Judge pounded his gavel, "MR. EDGEWORTH! What do you think this is? A game! This is a courtroom."

Edgeworth quickly gained his composure, "It seems that the prosectution has been tricked... However, the question remains... Who was I talking to?"

"It matters not." The Judge looked at me, "The defense may start his cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor."

Mia looked at Steel, "He's telling the truth..."

"Might as well press him!" Dimentia pointed out.

**Cross-Examination**

1. I was trapped in the closet the whole time.

**HOLD IT!**

"Um... Who put you in there?" I asked Steel.

"I had my back turned to him, but I think it might've been Iron." Steel replied, "Who else approaches me with physical violence saying 'I'll enjoy this'...wait, just about everyone I know does that..."

**OBJECTION!**

Edgeworth pointed at Steel, "Mr. Steel, what do you mean?"

"EVERYONE I seem to run into wants to cause my physical harm." Steel said, "Everyone who's fantasizing about beating me to death with a chair right now, raise your hand."

Everyone in the court did so, including some weird tiger creature being the first to his feet.

_(I just noticed him now... What the heck is he?)_

"I rest my case...metaphorically speaking in this scenario." Steel said.

I started to sweat, "Right..."

Dimentia smirked, "Well..."

"Please, no more..." I looked at Steel, "Hm... Steel's a bit of a tough nut to crack..."

Mia nodded, "I agree... Maybe we should press a bit more of the statements..."

2. It was until yesterday I was freed by that spiky-haired guy.

**HOLD IT!**

I slammed the desk, "AND WHO WAS THIS SPIKY-HAIRED GUY!"

"Phoenix!" Mia yelled, "Who do you think it was?"

Steel put his hand to his forehead, "It was you, moron..."

_(Oh... Right...)_

3. I'll be honest, I just heard about the trial yesterday.

**HOLD IT!**

"Steel... Do you have the basics down?" I asked him.

"Yeah, someone got cacked and Scarlet's getting framed for it." Steel replied, "Iron tried impersonating me, but got found out before any real damage could be done."

Dimentia crossed her arms, "'Cacked?' 'Scarlet'? What?"

Steel shrugged, "Hey, your boyfriend cross-dresses, might as well call him female names."

"_If only I wasn't surrounded by law officals... Crud... I made it so the defense team can hear me..." _Dimentia said.

Mia's eyebrow rose, "You're a psychic?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Can we please just let this conversation slide!"

"If the defense will stop their conversation..." The Judge said.

_(Wait...)_

"Steel, can you add your last statement to your testimony?"

Steel blinked, "O-Kay..."

Iron tried impersonating me, but got found out before any real damage could be done.  
><strong><br>OBJECTION!**

I yelled once more, "STEEL! How did you know that!?"

Edgeworth shrugged and grinned, "Well Wright... There is a good reason why... HE KNEW ABOUT THE PLAN!"

Steel sighed, "I kinda overheard it... Iron was talking about it..."

The Judge brought his gavel down, "Very well then... The witness will testify to how he knew about the plan."

**Testimony  
>The Plan<strong>

1. It was just something I heard while I was in the closet...

2. Iron was gloating about how he was gonna get me.

3. I kinda see that it failed.

Dimentia smiled, "We're getting there!"

"If we shift the blame on Iron... We're get him for sure!" Mia told me.

"Right!"

**Cross-Examination**

**The Plan**

1. It was just something I heard while I was in the closet

2. Iron was gloating about how he was gonna get me.

**HOLD IT!  
><strong>  
>"Steel... What was the plan?"<p>

"Well..." He brought out a map, "With an accomplice, he'll frame me for a murder which I never did. Like Dimentio713."

_(I should probably press some more...)_

"What else?"

"That he'd pretend to be me to frame Stacy." Steel said, "He would then kill someone, dressed like me, and get ME convicted as well. Y'know, normally I don't approve of people trying to frame me, but you gotta admit, there is a kind of repulsive brilliance to it..."

_(So ignoring the fact that you're probably gonna either a) get the death penalty or b) be put away for LIFE you kinda like it? Get your facts straight...)_

"Clearly Steel gets some of the facts... But I have a gut feeling this wasn't on purpose." Mia said, she then looked at me and smiled, "What do you think, Phoenix?"

"Mecha was protecting Maya and Pearls for a reason... Maybe..."

"Was he working with anybody else?" I asked him.

He blinked, "None that I know of..."

The Judge banged his gavel, "I see... So the witness had no idea what was going on. Mr. Edgeworth, why did you incriminate Steel?"

"Someone wasn't telling me the truth." Edgeworth growled.

**HOLD IT!**

"The defense would like to hear the witness speak again!" I yelled, "This time...about his relation to Iron! If he really is the mastermind behind the murder..." I slammed my hands on the bench, "THEN WE SHOULD KNOW ALL THE DETAILS!"

The crowd started to murmur around us.

The Judge nodded, "Very well... Witness please tell us about you and Iron."

**OBJECTION!**

Edgeworth shook his head, "Your Honor... This actually isn't relevant to the case."

I started to sweat, "Well..."

"However, your honor... The prosecution has another witness who not only saw the murder...but is willing to testify...everything."

The Judge nodded, "I see... Witness, your testimony has been...interesting to say the least. We shall take a 30-minute recess for the next witness."_  
><em>

"Well, nice to see that we have people like YOU in the Judicial System." Steel muttered, "Can I go now? I have an Evil Dead marathon I need to finish..."

Dimentia blinked, "Hey Steel... I know that you're kinda crass and all...but can you please stay?" She gave a slight smile, "I mean... Even though you call my boyfriend girls names... You're still a friend. Please?"

Steel groaned, "Fine..."

_(Who was this witness? And what was so important about him? Oh well... I need to get Iron up on the stand. Maybe...)_

****District Court****

****Lobby****

****June 25th, 9:55 a.m.****

"So Mia... Who do you think the witness is?" I asked my mentor.

"I'm not sure... However, Steel isn't that great of a witness..." She noted, "Though I think we got through to him."

_(I'm still curious... Who is the next witness...)_

Dimentia looked far-off... Actually, she was looking at the wall... I wonder why...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Court Record:<strong>**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio713: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil. Tap Check for more info

Gatewater Honolulu Map: A Map of Gatewater Honolulu. It's a bird's eye view. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 1: One of Saire's drawings. It shows the hotel with the shops across the street. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 2: One of Saire's drawings. It shows her really messy room. Tap Check for more info

****Profiles****

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. He's doing alright, but he seems to have a mysterious scar...

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... As it turns out... He was locked in a closet in his room. He's very agitated.

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Dimentio713's friend and just knows Steel. She apparently witness a battle between Dimentio713 and Iron.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. Claims to want to "protect" Dimentio713

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

Fawful212: One of Dimentio713's friends. He's intelligent, but keeps his hood up for some odd reason.

Akira Kogami: One of Dimentio713's friends. She seems very full of herself. She's dating Fawful212.

* * *

><p><strong>INSANIA CHANNEL!<br>**_Lucky Channel Theme_

Akira and Fawful212 both looked odd. Why? Well, Fawful212 always looks odd, but Akira seemed to be wearing something different.

What was she wearing? The Kurain Training Robes.

"So yeah... As it turns out... We need to discuss the Kurain Channeling Technique. Pretty much, it allows a dead spirit to enter the body of the channeler. Of course, the dead spirit wouldn't be able to tell who killed it. Like in the DL-6 case. However, what is so important about this? Well..." Fawful212 said.

"The Fey family is screwed up." Akira bluntly said.

"Yeah... Anyways, nothing to amusing except-"

Mechamentio713 walked into the room and smiled, "Hey guys... I'm the next-

(static)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Steel for RP'ing this scene with me.**


	16. Trial, Day 3, Part 2

**District Court**

**Courtroom #3**

**June 25th, 10:25 a.m.**

I stood behind the defense bench, Mia right next to me, Edgeworth standing opposite of me.

...And to my shock, Mechamentio713 got up to the witness stand, smiling.

"Mecha..." I said.

Mecha looked straight at me, "Mr. Wright, the reason I'm smiling is because..."

__Recollection ~ Failures of a Fighter of Fate (Puella in somino)__

"The only time I can cry...is when it's all over. And sadly, even after the trial is finished, my mission will never be over."

Edgeworth coughed, "Witness-"

"I've been through this many times before. Trust me, Mr. Edgeworth." Mecha smiled at the court, "I know what I must say. I am Mechamentio713...and my profession? Protector... A robotic one."

"Is that why he took Maya and Pearls?" I asked Mia.

She sighed and looked at Mecha with stern eyes, "Even I don't know Phoenix. However, whatever happens, we must be on our guard."

"...A robot?" The Judge asked, "How...odd..."

Mecha smiled, "Hey, I was built this way."

The Judge nodded, "Who do you protect Mr. Mecha?"

Mecha smiled, "The people that need protection. From the two women in the Fey family, to Mr. Wright's happiness, to...my best friend."

"I see..." The Judge looked at Mecha sternly, "Mr. Mecha, please testify your movements."

"Yes, Your Honor."

_Dual Destinies – Cross-Examination Moderate_

**Witness Testimony: My Movements**

1. I was at the murder scene.

2. The reason... Blackmail. 

3. From who? Well, I'm pretty sure you know who... 

4. I would like to point to the court toward the one calling himself Tohokari-Steel... If he truly is Tohokari-Steel, I apologize.

5. For his real name is...Karitoho-Iron.

"So Mr. Iron blackmailed you..." Edgeworth said.

"Yes... It was a threat. A threat that I was cautious about. Even then, I needed to do it. Mostly because of... Well, let's just say something bad is bound to happen." Mecha looked at us, "Now then, Your Honor."

"Oh! Yes! The defense may begin its cross-examination."

**Cross-Examination**

**My Movements**

1. I was at the murder scene before it happened.

HOLD IT!

"Mecha... How was it?"

Mecha looked at me and grinned, "The murder scene? Well, I was leaning against the wall, watching Iron's every movements. Needless to say, most of the time, I was glaring at that monster."

_(WHOA! That's a bit harsh, don't you think?)_

"He was mumbling about what he was going to do." Mecha smiled once more, "However, I had an...ace up my sleeve, just in case."

"Can I ask you where exactly in the murder scene you were at?"

Mecha nodded, "I was near the wall, specifically, the one opposite where the victim was at."

2. The reason... Blackmail.

HOLD IT!

"What was the reason for blackmail?" I asked Mecha.

"..." Mecha looked away, "...A being that only Steel can know the name of. After that, I'll explain everything."

"Witness, you're being...difficult." Edgeworth said.

"I apologize. I would like to reveal the name, but...still... If I told you. Everything will go to ruin. Not now my friends, not now."

3. From who? I'm sure you know who...

4. I would like to point to the court toward the one calling himself Tohokari-Steel... If he truly is Tohokari-Steel, I apologize.

5. For his real name... Is Karitoho-Iron.

HOLD IT!

"What was Iron's movements?"

Mecha looked down, "He was charging straight at the victim, ready to kill. Then suddenly..." He put his hand to his chin, "Huh... I swear I should know this... What the..."

"Witness, is something the matter?" Edgeworth asked

"...All I have...is..." Mecha's eyes widened, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

_Phoenix Wright - Suspense_

"What?" I asked.

"...It's all blank! Everything! It just skips ahead! Right to the part where I saw you Mr. Wright! You were with that clown... But... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! My data is extremely safe! Nothing can go past all my firewalls!" Mecha started to think back, "All I remember is the previous times this happened..."

"But the problem is... All of them differ. In some, Steel is the one who killed Mr. Ajer, in others I'm the one who killed Mr. Ajer, and worse... There is one... Where..." Mecha looked shell-shocked, "..._He _killed Mr. Ajer."

_(Is he talking about Dimentio?)_

"...Your Honor!" Edgeworth yelled, "The witness needs some rest!"

"...That is correct." Mecha shook his head, "I...I...I need to run some self-diagnostics."

The Judge looked as confused as ever, "Well... Considering that this witness is robotic in nature. I will allow this self-diagnostic."

"Thank you."

**District Court**

**Lobby**

**12:00 p.m.**

_(It has been an hour since Mecha's self-diagnostic. Mia had to leave Maya's body and Dimentia713 was looking really ticked off...)_

"I can't believe this. We're playing the waiting game... AGAIN!" Dimentia yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!"

"I'm sorry Dimentia..." I told her.

"Nick... What's going to happen. Mechamentio... I trust him. I know it."

Dimentia scoffed, "Please, he's tried to kill Dimentio before!" She pointed at Maya, "Trusting him makes no sense!"

"It's worth a shot!" Maya yelled.

"Girls!" Dimentio713 walked in, "Don't argue... Please..." Dimentio looked at Dimentia, "How are you?"

_Dual Destinies – Courtroom Lobby_

"Ticked off. That's what." She sighed, "...I just wanna know, how long will this take?"

"...Impossible..." Mecha walked in with a dazed look on his face, "The memory... It's GONE!" He looked at us, "But... I keep all my experiences! There may be some walls, but I can hold enough data... All of it! I was designed to hold over 16000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 gigabytes! That's more than enough! Especially from what I've seen... Everything has been imbedded in my soul."

"Your soul?" I asked.

"..." Mecha looked at me with a somber look on his face, "...Yes. My soul. The one part that nothing can touch. Not even my best friend. My mission is clear." He looked at Dimentio, "Protecting Dimentio713 at all costs! ...I had to test you. And to do that, I had to fight you."

"O-okay." Dimentio stammered.

"...I'm going to enter the prosecutor's lobby to tell Mr. Edgeworth. Iron must be smarter than he looks."

Maya looked at me, "...What now?"

"...I just don't know..."

**District Courtroom**

**Courtroom #3**

**12:30 p.m.**

Everything was going to pieces. Mecha was there. At the crime scene! How could this be? Dimentia713 and Maya stood next to me.

"This trial has been getting out of hand," The Judge said, "I could say my verdict right now. Especially since this witness cannot say anything. While Iron may have been there, all that surrounds us is circumstantial evidence. If there are any objections... I will state my verdict."

OBJECTION!

I slammed my desk, "What about Iron! And Mecha!"

"If Mecha cannot say what has happened, I am afraid the verdict will be Guilty toward your client." The Judge said.

HOLD IT!

"YOUR HONOR!" I slammed the desk, "THE DEFENSE REQUESTS FOR MECHAMENTIO713 TO BE PUT ON STAND!"

"Mr. Wright! Your outburst makes no sense!"

OBJECTION!

"The prosecution agrees!" Edgeworth yelled, "WE NEED TO GET ALL THE FACTS FROM THIS CASE!"

"..." The Judge sighed, "Very well then..."

Mecha took up the stand and looked down, "Mr. Wright... I'm afraid I cannot help your case."

"Actually Mecha, you can." I said triumphantly.

"What?"

"I'd like you to talk about the previous times this murder happened...IN OTHER REALITIES!"

The courtroom galley started to talk around us.

"Is he serious!"

"Other realities? He really is grasping for straws!"

"...I can believe it." Steel said, bluntly.

Mecha smiled, "Very well then."

_Cross-Examination Allegro 2013_

**Witness Testimony**

**Other Realities**

1. There is one mainstay in each reality

2. Mr. Ajer is killed.

3. However, who he was killed by differs. Each for different reasons.

4. That's all I can talk about... I fear for the worst.

"Mr. Wright, your cross-examination." The Judge told me.

"Yes, Your Honor."

_(Let's get down to business...)_

**Cross-Examination**

3. However, who he was killed by differs. Each for different reasons.

HOLD IT!

_(If Mecha is really from a different reality, there must be some changes. I should __ask about somebody, but who?)_

"Mecha, can you tell me more about what if Dimentio713 killed the victim."

"...It was self-defense." Mecha explained, "Mr. Ajer... He has some presence in a deadly cult who wants to summon their god. Mr. Ajer wanted to use Dimentio713 as a human sacrifice."

Edgeworth's eyes widened, "...Well... Um..."

The Judge blinked, "Was he like that here too?"

Mecha nodded, "Yup."

Maya blinked, "That's really...disturbing..."

"I agree."

"Mr. Wright, is this relevant to the case at hand?" The Judge asked.

"Um... No, sorry Your Honor."

_(Best if I ask about someone else...)_

3. However, who he was killed by differs. Each for different reasons.

HOLD IT!

"Would Dimentia713 kill Mr. Ajer in a reality?" I asked Mecha. I was promptly slapped by said girl.

"REALLY MR. WRIGHT!?"

"Yes...but mostly because she was mind-controlled..." Mecha said, thinking about it for a second.

"Mr. Wright, is this relevant?" The Judge asked.

"No..."

3. However, who he was killed by differs. Each for different reasons.

HOLD IT!

"What happens if Steel killed Mr. Ajer?" I asked Mecha.

"...It was an accident." Mecha said nervously, "Honestly, the only reason Steel would kill him was because he was fighting against Iron and Mr. Ajer was caught in the cross-fire."

"Oh..."

"Is this relevant, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"No, your Honor."

3. However, who he was killed by differs. Each for different reasons.

HOLD IT!

"What if Iron killed Mr. Ajer?"

"Cold blood." Mecha bluntly said, "Why?"

"Mr. Wright, is this relevant to the case?"

"Yes it is Your Honor!" _(At least, I hope it is...)_

"Very well then, Mecha, please append that statement to your testimony."

In one reality, Iron killed Mr. Ajer in cold blood.

HOLD IT!

"What exactly happened there?" I asked Mecha.

"Let's see... Iron stabbed Mr. Ajer two times in the heart. I then stabbed him in the heart as per his instructions using this." He summoned...the Purity Sword? No, it was plated in chrome and had neon lines traveling down it.

"That does explain why the police thought the Purity Sword was the murder weapon..." Edgeworth said, "I take it that it's the same thing?"

"Essentially, yes. But its full potential cannot be reached yet. Anyways..." Mecha sighed, "That's all I know then."

"Mr. Wright, I do not think this testimony changes anything..." The Judge said, "I'm sorry, but I will have to-"

OBJECTION!

There was a silence in the courtroom. Everybody looked at where it came from.

Steel was at the witness stand, "ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT!" He took out a magnet, "I TOOK AWAY MECHA'S MEMORIES USING THIS!"

Mecha's eyes widened, "Impossible!"

"Yeah, this magnet was really strong enough to wipe away Mecha's memories of the battle. I found it in my room."

OBJECTION!

_Steel _jumped down from the gallery, "HEY! I'M THE REAL STEEL HERE!"

Steel #2 blinked, "Um... Well..."

"COME ON!" Steel proclaimed, "Did you guys even notice the blatant contradiction! HIS GLASSES AREN'T EVEN SIMILAR!"

The Judge blinked, "I'm sorry Mr... Um... Steel... I don't notice any difference."

"OH COME ON!" Steel kicked the witness stand.

"Well... I'M THE REAL STEEL!" Steel #2 yelled.

"NO, I AM!"

"...This is awkward..." Dimentia713 noted.

HOLD IT!

"Mr. Steel and Mr... Um... Steel. Either one of you can be Tohokari-Steel, however, it is impossible to know which one is which."

_(Wait... Maybe not...)_

OBJECTION!

"Everybody!" I yelled, slamming the desk, "I KNOW HOW TO NOTE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO STEEL'S!"

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled. One of the Steel's cowered.

I slammed the desk.

TAKE THAT!

I presented the Black Katana, "If the court may hear my reasoning... This is the Black Katana, which allows a spirit known as the 'Black Shogun' posses Tohokari-Steel's body...AND NOBODY ELSE!"

Dimentia713 put her chin to it, "I wonder if I could wield it... Maybe if we have a good connection."

"Your Honor, please allow me to use this test!" I yelled.

"...Alright..." The Judge blinked, "Is the prosecution..."

"I've seen too many crazy things these past few days... I'll allow it." Edgeworth said.

"Very well then, Mr. Wright give one of the Steel's the evidence."

"Yes, Your Honor."

It was only a few seconds. That's when Steel grabbed the Black Katana and pulled it out.

"What? Where am I?" Tohokari-Steel was replaced by an older man with a distinct Japanese accent, "Why is one of the people here wearing what Ami wore so many years ago?"

I grinned, "Your Honor, that is the Black Shogun. And if logic dictates."

"Then I am, Iron." Iron grinned, "...You're smarter than you look."

Black blinked, "...I'm still confused, what's going on?"

Dimentia713 closed her eyes and opened them up, "Mr. Wright, be careful..."

Iron smirked, "However, I fear that this game will come to a close." He pointed an iron crossbow at me, "Good-bye."

"BAILIFF!" The Judge yelled, "Confiscate Iron's weapon!"

Iron grinned as he shot directly at me.

Was this it? Was I going to die right now? Was I... Wait...

_(DID THAT JUST BOUNCE OFF LIKE THERE WAS A SHIELD IN FRONT OF ME!?)  
><em>

Dimentia713 smirked,_ "Psychic powers, always useful." _She looked at me and grinned, _"I put it up around the defense, the prosecution, and the Judge. Plus __Dimentio713. We're gonna be safe."_

_(Well...)_

Iron growled as his weapons were taken away, "Very well then..." Iron grinned, "I guess it's time."

Black blinked, "I'm gonna go now..." He put his katana back in and Steel replaced him.

"...What just happened?" He asked.

Iron growled, "You..."

Steel blinked, "I'm gonna go toward some place that ISN'T near you..." He said, walking away from Iron slowly and carefully.

Iron smirked, "I would like to testify." He said.

_(Is this it?)_

The Judge nodded, "Very well then, Iron... Please testify."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Court Record:<strong>**

Attorney's Badge: A badge that shows that I'm a lawyer. Nobody would believe I am without it

Magatama: A jewel given to me by Maya and powered by Pearls. It allows me to see the locks behind people's hearts.

Autopsy Report: Victim: Nyht Mam Ajer. Method of Death: Stabbed two times in the heart. Time of Death: June 22nd, 1:40 A.M.

Note to Dimentio713: Tells Dimentio to meet somebody at the lobby. Tap check for more info.

Room Recording 1: A recording from Dimentio's Room... Says something about a note... Tap Watch to look into it more.

Phone: I got a call from a Mechamentio... Tap Check for more info

Dimentio713's Mask: My client's mask. Apparently it has a defense mechanism that kills people... Scary.

Replica of Purity Sword: A copy of Dimentio's weapon of choice. The only people who can hold the real sword are the people Dimentio trusts. Frankly, I don't want to know what would happen for any other person who Dimentio doesn't trust.

Note 2: A note that said Dimentio713. Maybe it can be useful...

PI Party Note: Names for all the Planet Insania members in this hotel. Press Check for more details.

Picture 1: Picture of crime scene. Apparently, there's blood all over the place and spilled oil. Tap Check for more info

Gatewater Honolulu Map: A Map of Gatewater Honolulu. It's a bird's eye view. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 1: One of Saire's drawings. It shows the hotel with the shops across the street. Tap Check for more info

Saire Drawing 2: One of Saire's drawings. It shows her really messy room. Tap Check for more info

Black Shogun's Katana: A weapon that Steel brought with him. I wonder how he was able to bring it past the security... It apparently lets this character called the "Black Shogun" take over his body.

****Profiles****

Maya Fey: My assistant and my mentor's sister. She often helps me out in my trials.

Pearl Fey: Maya's younger cousin. She has strong spiritual powers.

Mia Fey: Maya's older sister. Even though she's dead, death doesn't really matter with the Fey family.

Detective Gumshoe: The detective of most of my trials. He apparently is at Hawaii somehow.

Dimentio713: My client. He's very eccentric and also a critic. Inside, however, I've been told he has a good heart. He's doing alright, but he seems to have a mysterious scar...

Dimentia713: My client's girlfriend. Admittedly she looks a bit goth, but she seems to be a bit half and half. Can read minds. She has a demon locked up inside of her.

DAL 9000: A robot created to protect people. He strangely likes to eat.

Dimentio-sensei: My client's teacher. He seems old, but friendly. He asked me to take the case.

Nyht Mam Ajer: I don't really know this guy...but he apparently is the victim.

Tohokari-Steel: Apparently a movie critic, he seems pretty calm right now...but if he's part of a group called Planet Insania... As it turns out... He was locked in a closet in his room. He's very agitated.

Saire-Naoriva: An artist. She is Dimentio713's friend and just knows Steel. She apparently witness a battle between Dimentio713 and Iron.

Mechamentio713: Apparently a DAL from a different universe, he kidnapped Maya and Pearl for certain reasons which I don't understand. Claims to want to "protect" Dimentio713

Miles Edgeworth: A childhood friend of mine and the prosecutor of case. He used to be known as a "Demon Prosecutor" and used to win every case... Until my second trial.

The Judge: The Judge in charge of all my trials. Now in Hawaii oddly enough

Karitoho-Iron: A person who looks like Tohokari-Steel. He was testifying against Dimentio713. I don't know who he is...but I have a feeling of what his role is.

Cooly McAwesome: Apparently some guy who's easily impressed... He's also a hedgehog.

Fawful212: One of Dimentio713's friends. He's intelligent, but keeps his hood up for some odd reason.

Akira Kogami: One of Dimentio713's friends. She seems very full of herself. She's dating Fawful212.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WE ARE GOING TOWARD THE END! ...So no Insania Channel. :P**


	17. Trial, Day 3, Part 3

**District Court**

**Courtroom #3**

**12:45 p.m.**

"I highly doubt you know what you're saying though Mr. Wright... I have decided to tell the whole truth...and nothing but the truth." Iron smirked. He pointed straight at Mecha, "MECHA KILLED THE VICTIM!"

"WHAT!" I yelled out, "Mecha said that you would kill Nyht Mam Ajer in cold blood! That is a mainstay correct!?"

Iron grinned, "Yeah, there's no proof. Right?"

_(Urk, he's right!)_

**OBJECTION! **

Edgeworth grinned, "Very well then, Iron... Testify." He tapped his forehead and promptly shrugged, "If you truly are innocent..." He pointed at Iron, "THERE WOULD BE TRUTH TO YOUR STATEMENT!"

"I have helped your case..." Iron said, his eyebrow risen why would you.

Edgeworth tapped his forehead, "Simple, I care for the truth. Not a verdict."

Iron growled once more, "Very well then.

_(Thank you Edgeworth...)_

"Wright." That grabbed my attention, "I expect you to help me." He wagged his finger, "After all, the murderer is within our grasp."

I nodded, "All right then."

_Cross Examination – Allegro 2013_

**Witness Testimony: Mecha the Murderer**

1. I was there when I saw Mecha kill Mr. Ajer.

2. Mecha saw that Dimentio713 was being threatened by Mr. Ajer.

3. Mr. Ajer seemed to be spouting some nonsense about reviving his cult's god.

4. Mecha rushed toward Mr. Ajer without a second though.

5. I watched in intrigue as Mr. Ajer was stabbed in the back.

The Judge nodded, "Intriguing, Mr. Wright. Please cross-examine the witness."

_(All right, Wright... Let's end this.)_

**Cross-Examination**

1. I was there when I saw Mecha kill Mr. Ajer.

**HOLD IT!  
><strong>

"You claim you were there. Did you see anything else?"

Iron grinned, "My attention was toward the gore that Mr. Ajer spout from his body."

_(Um... Eww.)_

2. Mecha saw that Dimentio713 was being threatened by Mr. Ajer.

**HOLD IT!  
><strong>

"So this gives Mecha a motive. Like the many times he has done this before."

Iron nodded, "And the reason for this was..."

3. Mr. Ajer seemed to be spouting some nonsense about reviving his cult's god.

**HOLD IT!  
><strong>

"His cult's god? How did he describe him as?"

Iron shrugged, "The embodiment of suffering. To be honest, I don't think I could ever take on a creature like that." He grinned, "I could try."

"...That won't be necessary." I said, sweating.

4. Mecha rushed toward Mr. Ajer without a second thought.

**HOLD IT!**

"With the intention to protect Dimentio713, right?" I asked.

Iron nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Have you thought about why he would attempt to protect Dimentio713?'

"Of course, Mr. Ajer was threatening him. Something that you will never see me do."

_(I know there's something wrong...but what?)_

I slammed my desk, "IRON! You said that he planned to bring about his cult's god. Did he say anything about it?"

"Well, he said that it would be a glorious time for his fellow members. All he had to do was do something to Dimentio713 that would make his suffer so much that his god will come and purify Dimentio713."

**OBJECTION!**

I grinned, "Iron, you said that the cult's god is the embodiment of suffering. Why would this so proclaimed 'creature' would want to help Dimentio713?"

Iron was taken aback, "Well... He... He could try to tempt him, try to influence him to commit heinous acts!"

**OBJECTION!**

"That doesn't sound right..." I said, scratching my chin, "Why would he even do that? It kinda makes no sense. An eldritch abomination like that. Well, you can't say anything about that. Iron, I think you're just making stuff up!"

Iron growled, "EVEN THEN! I SAW MECHA STAB THE VICTIM! SHOW ME SOMETHING THAT CONTRADICTS THAT!"

"Mr. Wright, please present evidence that makes note that Mecha didn't stab the victim.

**TAKE THAT!**

"THIS PHOTO!" I yelled.

Iron shook his head, "And why would that be!?" He grinned, "Just a whole bunch of fluids!"

**OBJECTION!**

_Objection 2013_

"I think you're wrong." I tapped the paper, "According to Saire and Cooly... There was fight between you and Mecha. And this picture proves it!"

Iron shook his head, "Maybe I disagreed with his methods."

Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head, "Mr. Iron, I have been in court longer than the defense. And unlike the defense, I've seen murderers who just love to kill. I should know, I put many of them in jail. You are like all of them."

Iron growled, "You don't know me."

I spoke up, "Perhaps not...but we know many people who just want to spite others..."

_(I should know...)_

_Distant Traces of Beauty_

I was taken aback to my college years... Dahlia Hawthorne. Her red hair, that "innocent" smile, that pink dress. The devil. A killer who used every which way to get what she wanted. Karitoho-Iron, you're the same. Perhaps, even worse. I shook the memory off. Not now. ...But why do I still hold some regret? Why do I...

I have a trial. I have to focus on my trial.

"...There are many people like you Iron."

Iron looked away, "Perhaps... Even then, we did fight. After all, my plan for blackmail didn't go as planned."

"Because he stabbed the victim?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes. Let me explain to you in more detail."

_Cross Examination – Allegro 2013_

**Witness Testimony: The Plan's Failure**

1. I had my plan all set up.

2. THEN MECHA HAD TO RUIN IT!

3. I charged at him, ready to kill him.

4. We fought after that.

5. I had taken him down and used the magnet to delete his memories.

I blinked, "Well, that's interesting..."

Iron growled, "IT DOESN'T MATTER! MECHA KILLED HIM! FROM THE BACK!"

"Mr. Wright, please cross-examine the witness."

**Cross-Examination**

1. I had my plan all set up.

**HOLD IT!  
><strong>

"And what was this plan?"

Iron looked wary, "I plead the fifth."

Edgeworth grinned, "I see..." He pointed at him, "Mr. Iron, you do realize that if we accept that you plead the fifth, you're putting yourself in danger."

Iron growled, "So?"

"If you plead the fifth, you'll be incriminating yourself. Why else would you?"

I nodded, "That's right."

Iron looked away, "Even then, why do I have to tell you?"

_(He won't let me get anything out of him. I have to do something...)_

"That won't get you anywhere." Mia's voice said.

_(Thank goodness...)_

Dimentia looked at Mia's cleavage, "I...um...agree..."

_(Wait, is she jealous?)_

Iron glared at her, "And why wouldn't it?"

Mia smiled, "Phoenix, press another statement. We could do something about this. If he pleads the fifth, we can think of another way for him to tell us."

5. I had taken him down and used the magnet to delete his memories.

**OBJECTION!**

_Objection 2013_

I grinned, "Is that when Dimentio713 got up?" I asked him.

Iron nodded, "Yes. Why?" He looked

"He then fought you, correct."

"Yes." Iron said, "I won. I could have killed him, but it would delicious for him to be the one put on trial. I'd watch Mecha squirm in his seat, thinking he knows everything. And with Steel's dislike for him, it would be amusing for Steel to also squirm due to Dimentio713's upbeat attitude."

I grinned, "Really now Iron?"

Iron blinked, "What?"

"So that means, you were planning to put Dimentio713 on trial, right? But I highly doubt that you planned this way. It could have been Mecha or Steel. But you choose Dimentio!"

Iron smirked, "And the question is what? Why did I?"

Mia looked at me, "Phoenix, think for a bit. His new plan was to put Dimentio on trial. But don't think about his new plan, think about his old plan."

_(Wait... Iron looks like Steel. OF COURSE!)_

I slammed the desk, "Iron, your original plan was to frame Steel, wasn't it!?"

Iron glared at me, "So?"

"_Summer's Pursuit" - (Pursuit ~ Ambushed)_

"Your plan failed! You wanted to put Steel on trial and kill him. You had to play along with your character. However, you were planning to kill everybody at the end!"

_(It's official, I'm just making this up as I go.)_

I looked at Iron, who was looking unnerved.

_(...And I think I'm doing it right...)_

I tapped my paper, "Let's think about this for a few seconds. You planned to frame Steel. However, Mecha stabbed the victim. I'm starting to think the victim was already dead though."

Iron looked around, "So?"

"You told him to stab the victim." I said grinning, "Iron, what store were you nearby?"

Iron growled, "That stupid Forever 21 store... SO! WHERE'S THE EVIDENCE! TELL ME!"

"Right here." I said showing off the drawing.

I pointed to a map, "This was the Forever 21 store. Can you tell us the positions?"

Iron growled, "I was with Mecha, we saw Dimentio being accosted by the victim."

I looked Mecha, "And Mecha, does this always stay the same?"

Mecha nodded, "Yes. Always near one of those Forever 18 stores."

Dimentia grinned, "I love forcing Dimentio713 to go with me whenever I feel like shopping. So much fun!"

Dimentio grumbled in the defendant's chair.

"Your Honor, this seems interesting, right?"

The Judge nodded, "Yes, it does."

Iron growled, "Coincidence."

The Judge shook his head, "More like a pattern. If what Mecha said was true, you kill the victim near a Forever 101 store. Never been to one, doesn't seem right for me to be near one of those Never 24 stores..."

_(Your Honor, wrong name.)_

"This is pattern." Edgeworth said.

Iron growled, "So?"

I grinned, "You killed the victim in cold blood. And convinced Mecha to stab him with the sword. Once he realized what he did, the two of you fought, creating oil all over the floor. You see, it seems like there was a fight. Two fights to be precise. One between you and Mecha and the other between you and Dimentio713."

Iron growled, "So I fought him! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

"IT MEANS YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled out.

Iron glared at all of us, "AND WHERE'S THE PROOF!"

**TAKE THAT!**

I showed him a picture of himself.

"IN YOUR NATURE!" I exclaimed at Iron, "YOU LOVE TO KILL! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU TRICKED THE COURT MORE THAN ONE TIME! YOU MANIPULATE SO MANY TIMES! ...And yet you still fail."

Iron growled, "..." He started to twist, his ears started to bleed, his hands started to shake, his hair became white and his eyes started to bleed out, "NO! SO I KILLED HIM AND TRIED TO FRAME SO MANY PEOPLE IN ORDER TO DO THAT! IT DOESN'T MATTER! I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT! I WAS GOING TO KILL YOUR SPIRIT MEDIUM FRIENDS IN ORDER TO MAKE YOU SUBMIT! BUT MECHA PROTECTED THEM! I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, BUT I HAD TO CONTINUE MY LIE! I WAS GOING TO KILL DIMENTIO713 IN THE JAIL, BUT MECHA WAS THERE! I WAS GOING TO KILL MECHA, BUT HE HAS SO MANY VERSIONS OF HIM IN THE WORLD! …I...I...I...I...I..."

Edgeworth grinned, "Fail."

Iron collapsed on the stand, "Impossible."

* * *

><p><em>Iron was taken away. However, I heard that was an imperfect clone of his. ...I wonder where the real clone is...<em>

* * *

><p>Dimentio713 and Mecha took up the stand.<p>

"Dimentio713 and Mechamentio713, you have seen so much chaos and annoyance. However, it seems like you are not the killers. It makes me proud to say this."

"Dimentio713 and Mechamentio713 are..."

**NOT GUILTY**

Confetti dropped and everyone cheered.

Mecha smiled as he heard those words.

"Court is adjourned!" He slammed his gavel.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge is next. Along with Insania Channel!<br>**

**Akira: FINALLY! **


	18. Epilogue and Credits

**District Court**

**Courtroom Lobby**

**1:15 p.m.**

_Won the Lawsuit! 2002_

Dimentio713 was full of joy, the tears in his eyes readily apparent. In fact, his tears were splashing into my face. ...Did I mention he was skipping around in the lobby. Well, I think that's a bit...odd.

"Joy, please, stop being so full of...JOY!" Steel yelled.

"I can't help it!" Dimentio said happily, "I'm cleared of all charges!"

Steel grumbled, but I could see a smile on his face.

Dimentia punched me in the shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Wright!" She said, looking very joyful, "You did it! And I helped!" Her eyes were closed and she was pointing to herself.

_(Yeah, you did...)_

Maya grinned, "Nick! We did it! ...Man, I can't wait to tell you more about the adventures Mecha took me on! We explored a volcano! And killed a rock monster living inside it!"

_(Maya, are you sure Mecha didn't just let you watch TV the whole time?)_

Mecha chuckled, "Maya, you're exaggerating. The rock monster was actually really nice." He smiled at me, "Thank you for everything Mr. Wright."

"You're welcome Mecha. And thank you for keeping Maya and Pearl safe." We looked at each other and then I started to speak, "But I have one question. Did you take them to keep them safe from Iron?"

Mecha nodded, "I had a feeling Iron would have taken either Maya or Pearl hostage. It would have been better if they were with me. I'm sorry for making you think that it was a hostage situation. I should have told you that from the get-go. I might be a robot, but I'm not exactly the smartest bot sometimes."

"I understand." I told Mecha, "...But are you telling the truth about the volcano?"

Mecha grinned, "Do maggots help you get better?"

_(...What?)_

Pearl nodded, "Yes!"

I looked at Pearls, "So, Pearls, did you like Hawaii?"

She nodded, "That's right, Mr. Nick. But we didn't see any fuzzy aliens here." She looked down and sighed, "The movie I watched had tons of fuzzy aliens in it. They were so cute! Especially because _ohana _meant family. Just like you and Mystic Maya!"

Dimentia chuckled, "And my household!"

Gumshoe and Edgeworth walked into the lobby.

"Hey pal!" Gumshoe exclaimed, "Congrats!"

"Yes, nothing that we wouldn't have expected from Mr. Wright. Although, this case was kinda crazy." He looked at Dimentia713, then Mecha, and then Steel.

"..." Edgeworth looked a bit annoyed.

"Oh come on Mr. Edgeworth! I'm sure we can get along just fine! Besides, the truth was found out!" Gumshoe started to laugh, "Although, I still can't believe that Mecha was from another dimension, pal!"

Mecha chuckled, "Trust me, if you live with the people I know, it'll be the same."

Fawful212 and Akira ran in.

"DIMENTIO713!" Fawful212 yelled out and hugged the boy, "YOU'RE INNOCENT!"

Akira rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She gave Dimentio a small smile, "You know, I think that we should celebrate somewhere."

Edgeworth grinned, "I agree."

Dimentia nodded, "BACK TO THE HOTEL! MORE OF THE PLANET INSANIA MEMBERS WILL BE THERE! ...Some of them already left the courthouse." She said sheepishly.

_(What good friends.)_

****7:30 p.m.****

****Honolulu Gatewater Hotel****

****Lobby****

The party lasted for a couple of hours. In fact, it was actually a luau. They were discussing about...something. As it turned out, Dimentia713 was going to do some hula.

"Come on Mr. Wright! It'll be fun!" Dimentia713, currently looking like a hula girl, exclaimed, "You get to dance without a shirt on!"

"I think I'll be fine..." I said.

_(I don't even know how to do hula!)_

"I'll teach ya!" Dimentia yelled.

"Come on, Nick! Go and do it!" Maya exclaimed, "I bought a camera to post on the internet!"

_(Traitor.)_

"Oh, I can't wait to see how Mr. Nick dances!" Pearls said happily

_(Not you too Pearls!)_

Mecha chuckled, "Hey, I'll upload it to my hard drive, should be fun!"

Edgeworth grinned, "So, Wright will have to deal with this. Well then, I guess I can take that."

Dimentia grinned, "I didn't say that you're gonna be the only who has to deal with this. You have to too, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Gumshoe chuckled, "Maybe we can show the video to Ms. Von Karma!" He grinned and started to laugh.

"Detective Gumshoe, if you don't want your salary to be cut even more, don't insist!"

Dimentia grinned, "Come on, Dimentio713's doing it too!"

Dimentio groaned, "I hate my life..." He was currently wearing nothing by a grass skirt, but I could see some black tight shorts on him.

"Look, I only have one thing to say about this whole ordeal." I told Dimentia.

She crossed her arms, "Go ahead then, I think you've always wanted to say it!"

Edgeworth smiled, "Well, you've earned it."

Maya grinned, "Come on, Nick! Say it loud and proud!"

"After that, we should all take a photo!" Gumshoe yelled, "I brought my camera too, pal!"

I grinned. Might as well make this count. I took in a deep breath, readied my finger and yelled one distinct word.

****OBJECTION! ****

_Summer Is Done ~ Ducktales Moon Theme_

Original Concept by Agimat-AltoSax713

Dimentio713: Thanks, Mr. Wright! I can't believe that not only did you do the hula, which has hilarious by the way, but also the fact you won the case. Oh! And I remember everything now! I guess you were 'wright' all along! *chuckles* Anyways, I'm actually interested in joining your firm. Mind if I do so in the near future?

All Ace Attorney Characters are owned by Capcom

Dimentia713: Greatest. Trial. Ever. Despite all the insanity, this has been so much fun! It's been great working with you Mr. Wright. ...But, I have to admit something, I think I'd rather be on the opposite side of the court one day. Facing YOU Mr. Wright. Perhaps together, the truth will be found. That, or I'll become a teacher. Like teaching kids about stuff, or high schoolers like me!

Tohokari-Steel, Cooly McAwesome and Karitoho-Iron are owned by TLSouldude/Tohokari-Steel

Maya: It was so much fun being in Hawaii, especially after we fought against a giant saxophone! Granted, we were, for some odd reason, on a football field, but it was cool! Also, I finally uploaded you doing the hula along with Mr. Edgeworth! You would not believe the Likes I got! And the views! ...Although, I saw two Dislikes. Nick, is there something you're not telling me!

Saire Naoriva is owned by Vikki

Pearl: Ms. Dimentia713 and Mr. Dimentio713 have inspired me to push for both you and Mystic Maya to be just like them! They are such a loving couple from what Mr. Mechamentio713 told. Granted, he told me that they had a problem one time, but I'm sure that true love conquered the evil monster they had a problem with. I think it was called...di-rekt-sions. It sounds evil! But they were able to defeat with love!

Dimentio713, Dimentia713, DAL 9000, Fawful212 and Mechamentio713 are owned by Agimat-AltoSax713

Akira Kogami is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu

Mechamentio713: Thank you, Mr. Wright... I have some bad news, however. Due to me being an accomplice, I'll be doing another trial in the near future. However, my defense attorney told me that I shouldn't worry, he'll be on my side and convince the prosecution that I was blackmailed into helping the true killer. I certainly hope that this trial will not be the end, especially since I must protect Dimentio713. Oh, I believe the prosecution's name is...Gaspen Payne.

Phoenix Wright: Ben Judd

Miles Edgeworth: Seon King

DAL 9000: I, for one, am extremely glad that you saved Mechamentio713 and Dimentio713! I never knew that Mecha was like that. Anyways, I think I should talk to Mecha at least one time. Or at least talk to Dimentio713. In fact, I should have asked you to defend Dimentio713. ...You can't really trust Dimentio's teacher.

Dimentio713: Antony del Rio

Dimentia713: Kari Wahlgreen

Tohokari-Steel: Quinton Flynn

Tohokari-Steel: Great, I came out to scenic Hawaii and wound up in COURT. Y'know what? SCRAP THIS! I'm heading back to Indiana! ...But honestly, I'm kinda glad that you was able to get Sandra off the hook. Oh don't look at me like that!

Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth – Dick Gumshoe ~ I Can Do It When It Counts, Pal!

Detention Center ~ The Guard's Elegy

What I'm Made Of

Great Revival

Missle ~ A Courageous Little Animal

PW-JFA- Trial

Connect (Orchestral)

Lucky Channel Thme

Courtroom Lounge ~ Neverending Overture

Dual Destines Cross-Examination Moderate

Dual Destinies Cross-Examination Allegro

Puella in somino

Puella in somino (slow)

Hotline of Fate

Suspense

Sorrow - Okamiden

Turnabout Sisters 2001

Tallulah-Jamiroquai Instrumental

Psyche-Lock 2013

Matt & Kim: Good Ol' Fasioned Nightmare

Throw It All Away

Logic and Trick

Cooly McAwesome: DUUUUUDE! Ace Attorney COULD be the most hardcore game EVER, but it's missing just one thing-GUUUUUUUNS! I'm Cooly McAwesome and THIS is what awesome looks like!

Special Thanks to...

Capcom for creating Ace Attorney... Now bring back Megaman. Actually, I think I'll stay with Mighty Number 9

Judge: Ah, it's good to be back in the old courtroom. Oh, don't get me wrong, the courtroom in Hawaii was oddly familiar, but the bailiff was really strange. In fact, I think he was actually some Texan... Oh! And there was a different type of wood involved. I feel right at home here... Very fun in the sun there though!

Thanks to... Tohokari-Stee for role-playing with your various characters and advice about your characters!

Edgeworth: This trial has been crazy, but still interesting. Anyways, I have decided to forget about this trial. Mostly because I was extremely embarrassed during that luau. At least we found the truth, right, Wright?

Thanks to... Vikki for editing Saire's scenes

Saire: Uh, what? I missed like, everything. So the real perpetrator was an evil clone of Steel from another dimension who did it because... I don't even know. I'm confused. But D-man's free, right? Okay, that's what matters. In that case, it's party time! Someone call Ke$ha and get some glowsticks! Mayhem to the A.M., dudes! ... But first a nap.

And the most important of all... Thank...

Gumshoe: YOU! V! W! X! Y! Z! ...Sorry pal, I felt like saying the alphabet. Man, that luau really made me feel really full of food! I never had that much food in my life! Anyways, pal, I think we should talk more about this later. Plus, I was able to sneak some food from the luau! It'll go great with my cup o' noodles!

Turnabout Summer

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I (static)**

**Insania Channel...**

Akira Kogami looked really annoyed, "WHAT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL WE GOT AFTER THE LAST TWO YEARS OF THIS FANFICTION! I WAS BARELY IN THIS FANFIC! IN FACT INSANIA CHANNEL WAS BARELY IN IT! MY GOODNESS!"

Fawful212 entered the room, "Well, I had the same problem. I didn't have much of a-" He was hit by Akira on the head.

"SHADDUP! Akira growled, "...Anyways, we need to find the author! Somebody come here!"

A 17-year old Filipino boy wearing a t-shirt with an alto sax and denim pants walked in with his hands in his pockets, "You called? I'm Agimat-AltoSax713. You can call me Agis."

"Yeah!" Akira yelled, "I WAS BARELY IN THIS FANFIC!"

Agis chuckled, "Well, you were not as bad as DAL, he only had one scene."

"BUT HE WAS IN THE CREDITS! AND THE PYWRIGHT CASE WILL HAVE HIM ASK THAT LAWYER FOR HELP!" Akira yelled at Agis.

"Well, in the sequel to this fanfiction, you guys will be in the fourth case!" Agis grinned, "Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy that!"

Akira grinned, "Good... That will work in my favor!"

Agis grinned, "Anyways, that is official. I am planning to make various fanfics! First of all, Dimentio713: Ace Attorney will be is a go! Of course, it'll be created after I get Dual Destinies, I want to get more from Athena's character! Next, my new review series... The initials are AWAW and MWMAW and will be on deviantART! Next up, Kuraku Odlit... Let me just say this, you'll enjoy this fanfiction. And it might be rated M. Reason? It's darker than usual and, honestly, there's going to be suggestions and a huge amount of disturbing imagery."

Akira nodded, "What else?"

"Simple! Turnabout Summer will be a PyWright case! What's PyWright? Simple, a case maker for fans. I'm gonna change some aspects of Turnabout Summer." Agis smiled, "I hope you guys enjoy the new content. Oh, and I might put Kuraku Odlit on deviantART too. Well, see you guys later!"

"Wait!" Akira yelled as Agis walked out, "YOU STILL NEED TO GIVE ME A LEADING ROLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(static)<strong>

**Nine Years and Six Months Later**

Phoenix Wright had just finished telling the story of Hawaii to Athena, Apollo, and Trucy.

Apollo blinked as he put his finger to his, rather large, forehead, "Um, Mr. Wright, why did you tell this story to us?"

Phoenix grinned, "Well, Polly, let me tell you that I saw them again. Dimentio713's sixteenth birthday, Dimentia713's eighteenth birthday, also known as debut." He grinned, "Remember that Truce?"

Trucy smiled, "Oh yeah! That was kinda chaotic though, Daddy..."

Athena then blinked, "But why tell us this story?"

Phoenix Wright grinned, "Because..."

The door opened, revealing Dimentio713, now older. He was wearing a white undershirt, a red bowtie, a light blue vest, and a black coat. His hair was still the same and his glasses were still on his face. He grinned, "Hey, Mr. Wright. Remember our agreement?"

Apollo, Athena, and Trucy's eyes widened while Phoenix grinned, "Alright. Trucy, Athena, Apollo. Meet Dimentio713, he's gonna be working with us from now on."


End file.
